Fear
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: When Gibbs is abducted from his house in the middle of the night, his team must pull together to try and find him, not knowing whether he's alive or dead. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Missing

**Fear**

Rating: T for now but M eventually

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: Only the plot in this is mine...NCIS, its characters etc don't belong to me, I'm just playing.

A/N: I need to give big hugs and thanks to Gosgirl for all her help, insight, support and supply of sugar/alcohol/bunnies...not to mention the concussion inducing headslaps. I would still be sitting on this if it wasn't for her! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Missing**

"Come away from the window, Abbs."

She felt his hand rest on her shoulder, the soft pressure betraying its owner's anxiety, his fear. Abby welcomed the comfort the gesture offered but its presence was fleeting. Turning to move away from the window in her lab, she was faced with the harsh reminder that she wished the reassurance was coming from another.

Looking into the strained eyes of her friend and colleague Anthony DiNozzo, she knew the same look of concern would have appeared on her own features; her pale skin emphasized by bloodshot eyes and the darkness that surrounded them. Abby felt like she'd lived a lifetime in hours.

Everything she'd known, everything she'd come to rely on had changed. Choices that had been made, by her, and by people she'd never met now meant that things would never be the same again.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been missing for more than twenty four hours and she was worried, they were all worried.

"He'll be cold," Abby murmured crossing her arms across her stomach and rubbing her hands up and down them as if the action could somehow send warmth to him.

She took one last look over her shoulder and out the window at the falling snow before walking to sit down on the chair behind the desk in her office. Her earlier bouts of frenzied work spurred on by panic and caf-pows had now been replaced by apprehension and uncertainty, she felt lost.

Tony followed her, sitting down on the edge of the desk. "This is Gibbs remember, he never gets cold," he tried to reassure her.

As much as Abby wanted to believe him, she couldn't. The fact was that they had no idea where Gibbs was, or even if he was still alive. The thought of him in pain tore at her heart, the tears she'd held back most of the day threatening to spill over and not stop until he was safe. But she blinked her eyes quickly and swallowed, managing to keep them under control, she knew she needed to keep focused. Gibbs needed her to keep a clear head, his survival could depend on it.

Abby had been the last person to see Gibbs late the previous evening but since then there had been no contact from him. A single piece of paper in an envelope with the words 'You in exchange for Gibbs' had been delivered to Abby with her regular NCIS mail and since then there had been nothing.

Gibbs' abductor had made it clear what they wanted, but with no further demands, the team was still frantically trying to chase up leads that could take them to Gibbs. The thought that there had been no further contact because he was dead also didn't fail to cross Abby's mind. If things had gotten out of hand...if Gibbs had been killed since she had received the note earlier that morning, then they may not be any reason to negotiate.

_...Begin flashback..._

Dropping the note onto her desk, Abby's first instinct was to call Gibbs, when it went straight to voicemail she tried his home phone but there was no answer. Abby knew he always answered her calls, even in the middle of the night, not to mention Rule 3: Never be unreachable.

Feeling her stomach churn that whoever had sent the note was telling the truth, she'd called Tony, asking if Gibbs was up in the bullpen.

"Not sure where he is, Abby...hasn't he brought you your first caf-pow hit yet?"

She could hear the smirk in Tony's voice but ignored it, her one sole concern only that of Gibbs' whereabouts.

"I think someone has him," she said softly, as if trying to absorb the magnitude of what she was saying.

"What?" DiNozzo asked, confused.

"There's a note...someone's taken him Tony...you need to come down here."

The shakiness in her voice was obviously enough to spring him into motion, Tony's hurried, "Be right there, Abbs," followed by the line going dead, making her realize he was taking her seriously.

She put the phone down, her mind swirling and trying to come up with ideas for who could possibly have wanted to take Gibbs, and why did they want to exchange her for him.

While Abby waited for Tony to arrive she put the piece of paper in a clear evidence bag, not wanting to get any other fingerprints on it apart from her own or possibly whoever had sent it.

Pacing back and forth across the width of her lab she picked up her phone and tried Gibbs' number again, but there was still no answer. She let out a shaky sigh and stared at the note in the bag, fighting her impulse to call his number again, believing if she just kept trying he would eventually pick up.

When Tony strode into her lab moments later with Ziva and McGee following closely behind him, Abby lifted her eyes from the note and threw her phone down next to her keyboard. The plastic bag passed through the hands of all three agents and McGee tried to call Gibbs on Tony's instruction but just like Abby, he'd gone through to Gibbs' voicemail.

Abby watched, feeling helpless, as they had left her behind in the lab, headed for Gibbs' house with a promise to call her as soon as they got there.

Not long after they'd left, a solemn looking Ducky had arrived with Palmer. She assumed one of the team had called him and told him the news and knowing that Abby would be by herself had come to sit and wait with her.

"He'll be alright, my dear," he tried to reassure her as Abby moved into his outstretched arms.

"We don't know that, Ducky...he could be anywhere...hurt...or..." She couldn't bring herself to say what was going through her mind, instead she clutched onto Ducky's shirt, trying to draw strength from him and hoping that his words would turn out to be true.

* * *

With each step he took up the pathway, Tony could see the front door of Gibbs' house had been left slightly ajar. If they'd known the man himself had been at home, it wouldn't have been such an issue...but they didn't know where he was.

Gibbs' Challenger was parked up the far end of the driveway, and his truck was out on the road, so Tony knew he either had to be here somewhere or the threat they'd received was very real.

Unclipping his gun, he took it out and signalled to Ziva and McGee with a nod of his head. Ziva stealthily set off around the back while McGee followed opposite Tony. Chancing a quick glance in through the front window, DiNozzo saw no signs of life and moved ahead, both men taking the stairs to the front door.

DiNozzo backed up against the wall of the house, trying to get a visual into the small gap in the doorway. He could see several things on the floor, but there were no sounds and no signs of any movement. Looking across at McGee on the other side of the door, Tony slowly started to push the door open, keeping his gun aimed ahead.

He'd been to that many crime scenes now that there were few things that could shock him anymore. But this was Gibbs' house, they had no idea what was going on and every thought that raced through his mind told him that there was something seriously wrong.

Gritting his teeth and holding his breath DiNozzo pushed the door open further. He heard it hit something which made him falter temporarily, but he continued on. Gradually the door opened up to reveal the source of the scraping behind the door; the remnants of a wooden chair as they were pushed out of the way.

He felt his breath hitch at the trail of blood he saw on the floor, but tried to ignore the apprehension that churned in his belly as he walked inside and saw Ziva entering through the back door.

Sweeping through the rooms downstairs, they found the coffee table overturned, various bits of paper as well as Gibbs' keys, phone, wallet and badge were spread out over the floor. The red hoodie he'd seen Gibbs wear on several occasions was bunched up inside out in the center of the room, and Tony instantly wondered whether he'd find Gibbs' gun locked in the safe.

While Ziva checked out the basement, the other two ascended the stairs, checking all the rooms and finding no evidence of disturbance or any sign of Gibbs.

When all three agents gathered back near the entrance, each pair of eyes was drawn to the pool of blood with a trail that led towards the door.

All at once, Tony found himself overwhelmed with different thoughts and emotions. He needed to find Gibbs but anxiety and doubt suddenly overcame him at the sight of the blood and what had obviously been some kind of fight.

Looking at both his colleagues he saw the same expression of dread and disbelief. Tim had gone pale, his unblinking eyes not wavering from the sight of the blood. Ziva looked like she was holding it together better than all of them, but she knew how to hide what she was really feeling. She'd been trained for this. In a way they all had, but was there any way they could ever really be ready for something like this?

Walking over to the safe, Tony tried to open it but the lock was engaged. From spending enough time with Gibbs and having to leave his own gun in there on occasion, Tony punched in the combination and the door on the small metal box opened to reveal Gibbs' gun.

They all knew he'd never leave his house without his gun or badge.

As much as none of them wanted to admit Gibbs had been taken against his will, there was no way to deny it anymore.

Tony also didn't fail to notice the fireguard sat off to the side of the fireplace, the blackened ashes and blocks of wood left as if they'd died out of their own accord. Leaning down, he placed his hands over the remnants to find it had cooled almost completely; Gibbs had been gone long enough that the fire had been left to go out on its own.

The Special Agent in DiNozzo knew he had to switch off his personal concern for his boss and focus on doing his job. If they were going to find Gibbs, and do it quickly, they all needed to remain professional. Never would he have imagined seeing his mentor's, his friend's, house like this, as a crime scene, but that was what it was.

Tony also knew he had to provide some kind of stability for the rest of the team. He had to look like he was holding things together, even if that wasn't entirely true.

"McGee, bag and tag!" Tony barked, jumping at the harshness of his own voice in the quiet house. "And tape off the perimeter, I want the street sealed off, there's gotta be evidence here. Ziva, sketch and shoot...I need to call Abby."

As if the scene they'd walked into hadn't been enough, he now had to break the news to Abby that it looked like the threat on the note that had been sent to her was not a prank.

Sighing heavily, Tony took out his phone and ran his hand through his hair. It would be difficult to tell her that any of them were hurt or missing, but this was Gibbs. They all knew the relationship between their boss and the forensic scientist was a special one. And for that reason, Tony doubted whether he'd ever had to make a more difficult phone call.

TBC...


	2. Harsh Reality

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and adding to favs, it's really appreciated :) Chapter 2 continues on with the flashback started in chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Harsh Reality**

_...Flashback continued..._

Abby jumped when her phone started to vibrate in her hand, the sound of the ringtone startling her just as much. Ever since the team had left she'd kept it safely gripped within her fingers, unable to let go, it was her lifeline to finding out where Gibbs was, if he was okay.

Flipping the phone open, her rushed and anxious, "Is he there?" was out of her mouth before Tony even had the chance to say anything.

She swallowed the lump in her throat when a couple of seconds of silence was her only answer.

"Abby..." Tony said softly.

Her stomach flipped, knowing full well that Tony's reluctance to speak was because of what he had to tell her. Abby held her breath, feeling a rush of nausea sweep through her. Her free hand gripped onto her computer desk, pain searing through her fingers and knuckles as they whitened under the strain.

"Where is he, Tony?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"We don't know, Abbs..." he answered gently. "He's not here...but it looks like there was some kind of struggle..."

Abby walked over to Ducky, needing a source of comfort and to know she wasn't alone. Putting the phone on speaker so he could hear what Tony was saying, she moved closer and leaned into his side as Ducky wrapped an unsteady arm around her.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with the material on Ducky's shirt sleeve.

"There's a bit of a mess inside, looks like whoever took him had a fight on their hands."

"Well...is there any evidence we can use?" She snapped. "Look for fingerprints...there has to be something you can bring me, Tony."

Abby had faith that they'd all do their jobs properly and know what to bring her to run tests on, but her mouth was just running at the same speed as her brain. She needed to do something.

When Tony went quiet on the end of the line, Abby could tell he was hesitating. It wasn't like Tony to hold back if he had anything to say.

"We're looking, Abby," he finally answered, sighing. "We'll bag up some things that'll hopefully have some prints or DNA...and there'll be some blood swabs."

"Who's blood is it?" The words barely slipped out from between her lips, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she'd said them or thought them. But she didn't miss the tension in Tony's voice when he answered.

"Not sure...need you to do your thing, Abbs, it could help us find him."

Time seemed to slow down for Abby, her only thoughts that the blood they'd found was Gibbs'. That he was being held somewhere, injured, possibly dead, and that he was alone. He deserved better than that.

After everything Gibbs had been through and everything he'd done for the people he cared about, his country..._her_...the last thing he deserved was to be held captive, beaten or tortured, and left to die.

Feeling her body start to shake as images of him in pain flashed into her mind, Abby felt fear, anger and determination flare up inside her. Gibbs wouldn't stand around and wait for something to happen if their positions were reversed, and neither would she. She would find the answers they needed no matter what it took.

"I'm coming over there, Tony," she told him defiantly, ending the call before he had time to tell her she couldn't.

Thirty minutes later with her eyes focused on the road ahead, Abby sat in the passenger seat of Jimmy Palmer's car as he weaved cautiously through traffic. She had refused to listen to Ducky and wait for the team to get back, but in the end had compromised and agreed to let Palmer drive her, admitting it would be safer than her driving in her current frazzled state.

She chose to ignore the nervous flickering of Jimmy's gaze as it ventured between her and the road. A couple of times he'd opened his mouth to say something but in the end changed his mind, perhaps worried he would say the wrong thing.

For Abby, it was difficult to think about anything other than Gibbs, and the scene she was going to walk into. Both Tony and McGee had tried calling her but she'd ignored the sound of her phone, only glancing at it to make certain that it wasn't Gibbs calling.

"Can you drive a bit faster, Jimmy?"

"I don't want to go too much over the limit, Abby, if we get a ticket it'll slow us down."

"I know, I just...never mind," she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to stay calm and not let her thoughts wander too much, but she was fighting a losing battle.

The second her eyes closed, she pictured Gibbs the previous day when he'd walked into her lab. His presence had instantly brightened her day. The way he dominated the room, his confidence and that husky voice demanding her attention as he'd given her a slight grin and placed a caf-pow in front of her, it was something she'd gotten used to seeing every day. It was a simple thing, but if she never got to experience that again, how would she cope?

He was one of very few men that Abby had always felt she could truly be herself with. While she shared a lot of things with her friends, she knew Gibbs was the one she could always turn to. This time, he needed her and she didn't know how to help him.

"He could've been gone all night..." she mumbled under her breath, not realizing she'd said it aloud until Palmer answered her.

"He's a strong man, Abby...physically and mentally," Jimmy said, his voice soft. Abby opened her eyes to look across at him, seeing only his concern. "He's been trained to learn to cope in situations like this. He's not like you or I...and I know that might not help right now, but he won't give up."

Abby nodded, though believing it was a completely different thing. Gibbs might have a higher pain threshold than most people, but even he had to have a limit and if they just decided to kill him then he might not get a chance to fight back. He was strong but if he was unarmed and they had weapons, the odds wouldn't be in his favor.

Abby tried to prepare herself for the sight of what could possibly be Gibbs' blood at his house. She knew she had to try and hold it together but after the way she'd left his house last night, that wasn't going to be easy.

So many thoughts rolled through her head, so many unanswered questions...all of which paled in comparison to her need to have him back where he belonged, with his family...with her.

As her mind wandered, her grasp on the time that had passed vanished until Jimmy pulled the car up in the middle of the street just up from Gibbs' house. Abby's heart sank when she saw the police tape that ran across the street in front of her, blocking off the house and part of the road.

In among the growing crowd of agents and police officers she saw Tony crouched down at the end of the driveway, his face etched with concern.

Opening the car door she got out, her feet moving one in front of the other until she reached the tape. She didn't hear the young officer guarding the scene telling her she couldn't go in there, his hand on her arm startling her when she ducked under the yellow barrier.

"It's okay, she's with us," Tony said sternly, shaking his head lightly at her as he walked towards them.

The closer she got to the house, the more Abby felt the unsettling nausea take hold of her. With each footstep her surroundings became more surreal, all she could think of was that this couldn't be happening, Gibbs couldn't be missing.

"You shouldn't be here, Abby," Tony said calmly, then turned to Palmer raising his voice slightly. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Don't blame him, Tony," Abby snapped, broken out of her thoughts by his tone of voice. "I was coming whether I drove myself or someone else brought me...Jimmy, and Ducky, were just worried that I might not get here safely if I drove myself."

"Which is the exact reason you shouldn't be here," he sighed, gently urging her closer to the house and off the street. "You put your life at risk by coming here without protection from whoever these people are."

Realization dawned on Abby, her sharp intake of air catching in her throat. She hadn't even considered she'd be endangering hers and Palmer's life. All she had cared about was Gibbs. And even though she was willing to risk her own life for him, she'd never intentionally place Jimmy in the same position.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, both to DiNozzo and Jimmy. "I just...I need to do something...to see..."

"Abbs," Tony started, taking her hand in his and drawing her gaze from the open front door. "I don't think you should go in there."

"I'll be alright."

The waver in her voice betrayed her attempt to square her shoulders and fake her ability to not be affected by what she saw. Abby knew she was fooling no-one, she just hoped they would understand her need to be here, to help try and find Gibbs.

"I was here...last night..." She bit her bottom lip, seeing the slight flash of interest and annoyance in Tony's eyes, but continued hoping it would give her arrival more credibility. "I thought maybe I might notice something different."

"Shoulda said something, Abby, you're the closest thing we have to a witness right now...what were you doing here?"

Abby nervously averted her eyes under Tony's watchful stare. "It's been a while since we had dinner together, so I came over to cook and we just watched some tv and talked."

"And nothing seemed out of the ordinary? Was Gibbs okay?" His eyebrows were raised, the hope in him evident as he waited.

"Everything was fine...I might be able to notice something inside though..." She trailed off, hoping for now that what she'd told him was enough so he would let her continue on inside.

There would be more questions later, but if she could see inside at least she'd have a better of idea of what might have happened after she left. And she also hoped it would give an indication of whether Gibbs was alive.

When Tony's only answer was to step back and let her through, Abby suddenly found her body beginning to react to not only adrenaline but preparing her for what she feared she would find. She licked her lips as her mouth went dry, her palms beginning to sweat when a surge of heat ran through her.

Taking the stairs to the front entrance slowly, she could feel Jimmy next to her, his presence helping to propel her forward, giving her the strength to take each step.

Abby swallowed as her eyes narrowed in on the pool of blood just inside the doorway. Walking closer, she failed to notice Ziva or McGee as they stood off to the side. All she saw was the red liquid on the floor.

Abby knew she was going to have to be the one to test it, to find out if it belonged to Gibbs and discover if one of her greatest fears had been become a reality. If it was his blood, then he was most definitely injured and possibly worse. Nothing could ever really prepare her for that realization.

As she stood motionless, the flurry of activity around her continuing, the deep red smears in front of her were a harsh reminder of everything she might have lost.

She wanted to believe Gibbs was still alive but couldn't erase the feeling that her world was about to change forever. If he was really gone, then Abby had no doubt her soul would go with him.

_...End Flashback..._

TBC...


	3. Falling Apart

Thanks for all the great reviews...here's chapter 3, which picks back up in real time in Abby's lab :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Falling Apart**

"Abby," Tony started softly, bringing her out of her memory from earlier that day. He crouched down in front of her, taking both her hands in his. "I know we've been through you being at Gibbs' house last night and you said you had dinner and he didn't mention anything was wrong or he wasn't behaving any different, but I also know there's something you're not telling me."

Instantly she was out of her chair and pacing, her fingers fidgeting nervously at her sides. "I don't want to talk about it Tony."

While they had been at Gibbs' place looking for evidence Tony had questioned Abby further on what had happened the previous night; what time she'd left, what she and Gibbs had talked about and exactly what frame of mind Gibbs had seemed in. Tony had also made her look carefully through the house, but apart from the mess they'd found in the living room, everything else seemed the same as when she'd left. At least the way she remembered it.

Even though Abby had answered all Tony's questions, with the way he continued to scrutinize her, she knew with his skills in reading people and her inability to lie very well that he'd soon pick up on her hesitation and nerves. And now that he had done, she doubted he would give up on getting answers no matter how irrelevant the details she had neglected to share.

"But if it'll help us find him–"

"It won't, don't you think I would've told you sooner if I thought it would?" she cut him off. "What happened between Gibbs and I last night has nothing to do with this...I just wish whoever has him would contact us. I know you're not going to let them trade me for Gibbs but at least we'd know he's okay," she paused, dreading her next words before they escaped her lips. "At least we'd know he's not dead."

Her stomach rolled and she clenched her teeth in attempt to stop her from needing to run to the bathroom. So many scenarios had played over in her mind and in none of them could Abby deny that her existence may somehow cost Gibbs his life. She also didn't want to admit that the conversation she'd started with him last night may never be concluded.

"I can't give you up for Gibbs, Abby. He'd beat me black and blue if I even considered it, you know that. We'll find him another way. McGee is doing...whatever it is he does with computers to try and find something, Ziva and I are about to go out and question the neighbors now that they'll all be home from work and Fornell has half the FBI out chasing down any possible suspects from yours and Gibbs' past."

The corner of her lips curled up into a sad smile. "But you thought you'd come down and make sure I don't try and escape while you're gone."

Tony stopped Abby pacing by standing in front of her, his hands ceasing the rapid fidgeting of hers by once again enfolding them in his.

"I prefer to think of it as protecting you, filling in for the boss until he gets back." She watched closely as he took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you care about him, and I promise anything you tell me that won't help in finding him will never leave this room."

Biting her bottom lip Abby averted her eyes from his gaze and tried to pull her hands from his grasp but Tony refused to let go. "We're running out of time, Abbs," he said softly.

Abby closed her eyes; she just wanted this to be over. She wanted Gibbs back at NCIS where he belonged and everything back to the way it had been before he'd been taken.

She knew she could trust Tony to be discrete if she told him what had happened between her and Gibbs and that in contrast to his sometimes immature behavior, he was being gentle and caring with her but that didn't make it any easier. Abby's reactions and feelings to what had happened with Gibbs were still messed up in her own mind, and if she was having trouble dealing with it how could she expect Tony to fully understand?

When her eyes reopened Tony hadn't moved; she wasn't even sure if he'd blinked the whole time she was weighing up her options.

Inhaling an unsteady breath she nodded her head. "Everything happened exactly as I told you."

She repeated what she'd told him earlier about leaving work and going to Gibbs' house for dinner. They'd cooked together and afterwards sat down to chat and watch some tv.

"Right, and then you said you got tired around 11pm and left?" Tony prompted when she hesitated.

"I didn't leave because I was tired..."Abby trailed off, looking away from him and staring at the floor.

Abby's heart was pounding as she tried to find the strength to form the words she needed to, because once they left her mouth everything would become so much more real. There would be no going back and there would be no pretending that her grip on her mental state wasn't slowly slipping away with each moment Gibbs was gone.

When she looked back at Tony, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "What then?"

"We had an argument...well it wasn't really an argument more of a misunderstanding...no it wasn't that either...but it definitely wasn't my finest moment..."

"Abby!" Tony warned, breaking into her rambling.

This time when she attempted to break her hands free from his, Tony let her go. She moved away from him and walked towards her computer in the main part of the lab.

"Abby," he repeated, this time more softly.

"I told him I was in love with him," she blurted out, the statement ending with her fingers slamming down on several keys on her keyboard.

Abby didn't dare look at Tony, for fear of what his expression might be; shock or laughter were the first things that came to mind.

She wasn't sure she could relive the entire conversation she'd had with Gibbs either. The way she'd subtly tried to bring up her feelings for him as they sat together, her nervousness when Gibbs hadn't understood what she was getting at forcing Abby to just come out and say it, like she had done with Tony.

When she did finally turn to Tony, there was no smile, no raised eyebrows, his shoulders were slumped, arms hung loosely at his side.

"I'm sorry," he walked over to stand beside her.

"What for?"

"Well I'm guessing it didn't go the way you'd hoped."

Abby sighed, and began harshly tapping the keys again. "I don't know what was more difficult for him, being forced to come to terms with how I feel or being pushed to realize that he might have those same feelings for me. He just sat there for what felt like the longest time, not saying anything and not looking at me."

The truth was, at that moment in Gibbs' living room, the forensic scientist thought she'd lost him. It had been her biggest fear when she'd decided she was going to tell him how she felt. For so long she'd been content for them to remain friends, and while they were close there were things missing from their relationship that Abby yearned for.

When she wasn't with him she missed him. She missed his presence and the gentle touches and rare smiles that seemed reserved only for her, and she missed the way his intense blue eyes could see right through to her soul.

The ache in her heart had become unbearable. And it was an ache she thought she'd be left with for the rest of her life as she'd watched his internal struggle play out over the features of his face. Gibbs had leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his breathing steady in and out, almost as if he was reminding himself that's what he needed to do.

"After a while I wasn't sure if he didn't know what to say or he couldn't think of a way to let me down gently," she continued telling Tony. "So I grabbed my things and walked out. I must've sat in my car in his driveway for at least fifteen minutes. I didn't know what to do or where to go...I always go to Gibbs when I feel like that."

Tony draped his arm around her shoulder and drew her into his side. "So where did you go?"

"When I was about to leave I saw his front door open. He walked over to my car and tapped on my window, so I wound it down..." she felt Tony squeeze his arm around her tighter, offering her reassurance. "He kissed me," her head fell forward and she felt heat rise to her cheeks at the memory.

Not only had it been the most tender and gentle embrace she'd shared with him, it had also been the longest. But it had taken her by surprise and as she'd reached up to thread her fingers through the silver hair at the back of his neck, Gibbs had slowly pulled away and moved to rest his forehead against hers.

Even now, she could still feel the softness of his breath as it brushed over her cheek, his scent so unique that it left her feeling drugged.

Abby took a deep breath, bringing herself back to the present before going on. "Then he asked me to give him some time, told me to go and get some sleep and went back inside."

Pulling back to look at her Tony offered her a slight smile. "Well that doesn't sound entirely bad, why were you so worried about telling me?"

Abby very rarely felt guilty about letting others see her emotions but her innermost feelings for Gibbs were something she'd kept hidden for a long time and she couldn't help but feel nervous about sharing them with others.

"He's Gibbs," she answered, "and I guess I just wasn't sure how you'd react."

"How about we worry about finding him first and I'll save the teasing for later on," he winked at her. As grateful as Abby was for him not judging her, it didn't help her feel at ease, they were no closer to finding Gibbs. "So that's all you left out? Did you see anyone outside the boss' place when you drove off?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Other things on your mind, gotcha."

"I've tried to remember, Tony, I really have." She was angry and upset with herself for not noticing if anything seemed out of the ordinary, but she'd been so caught up in what had happened with Gibbs, everything else was just a blur. "I've gone over it in my head so many times, trying to picture everything outside as I walked to the car and as I sat there. I don't even remember anything as I drove off."

"It's okay, Abbs, I'm glad you told me...we'll find him."

Whether it was the relief of being able to share the weight of her burden with Tony, or due to lack of sleep after spending the night awake and worrying about what her future held with Gibbs, followed by the strain of his subsequent disappearance, Abby suddenly felt darkness overcome her.

She didn't feel Tony grasp on to her waist as her legs went from under her, nor did she hear him yelling for help.

TBC...


	4. Painful Awakenings

**Chapter 4 – Painful Awakenings**

With the first brief flicker of his eyelids at the onset of consciousness Special Agent Jethro Gibbs felt his body protest. Not because he tried to move, but because he was breathing.

Every muscle in his body ached and his chest felt as if it was on fire. He could feel his damp clothes clinging to him, coldness seeping through to his bones and instantly making him tense.

As he fought through the barrage of sudden sensations and tried to get his bearings, Gibbs became aware that he was sitting with his hands tied securely behind his back to a chair. He pulled against the restraints, instantly regretting it as pain seared up his wrists and arms causing a growl of anguish to escape from between his lips.

His quick intake of breaths caused further burning through his lungs and chest and Gibbs grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, grimacing as his body reacted to his movements.

When he was able to open his eyes again he remained still, his thoughts instantly turning to Abby. Panic stirred in his gut and he frantically swung his head around trying to see if she was in the room with him. He flinched, feeling like knives were slicing through the base of his skull, his teeth grinding together to silence him from yelling out as he twisted his body to get a glimpse of the entire room.

She wasn't there.

Gibbs didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He had no idea if Abby had left before his attackers had come bursting through his front door. If she was being held like he was...hurt like he was, he'd never forgive himself.

He tried to remember what had had happened, anything that might give him an indication that she was safe, but his memories were scattered. Still in a daze from what had happened with Abby, he'd been caught by surprise by his abductors and had been unable to get to his gun out from the safe.

The beating he'd received while trying to defend himself had eventually left him unconscious, but how long had passed since then he was unsure of.

If only he'd watched Abby leave his house, he might have some reassurance she was okay, and he might have had some warning about what was about to happen. But he'd been too caught up in his own insecurities, wanting to tell Abby how he felt but too gutless to say the words. The memory that he'd left her waiting in her car in his driveway for as long as he had sent a stab of guilt right to his heart. He cared about her, and he'd hurt her.

By saying nothing when Abby had revealed her feelings, Gibbs could see he'd upset her, and that was the last thing he wanted. His mind had been flooded with things he needed to say to her, but he couldn't get any of it out. So he'd sat there in silence, and possibly pushed her away in the process.

Kissing her had been the only way he could think of to make her to understand he wasn't saying that he didn't have feelings for her, just that he needed time to process what she'd said. He'd never expected Abby to ever come to him and tell him she was in love with him. Not that it didn't make him happy; he just hadn't allowed himself to believe it was possible.

While the bond they shared had always been special, Gibbs found it hard to believe Abby would have such strong feelings for him. He'd struggled with his own emotions towards her for so long that Abby's declaration had startled him as well as sent his brain spiralling out of control about the possibilities of what could be. His lack of response had purely been because he couldn't verbalize exactly what was in his heart and mind.

Keeping his feelings for her a secret had meant Gibbs didn't need to reason with himself and try and figure out how them being together could even work. But with Abby bringing everything to the surface he'd been shown what was just within his reach, and yet confronted by the reality of just what it could mean if something went wrong between them.

More than anything Gibbs just wanted to see her, to hold her and know that she was alright. He couldn't help but worry that his past had come back to haunt him, and Abby in the process. Where would that leave them in the future? If they made it out of this alive, how could they be together if he would be putting her in danger like this?

Trying to calm his thoughts, Gibbs knew he was no good to himself or Abby if he let his worry overcome him. He'd been trained for this, to cope under extreme stress, as a Marine and a sniper. To make it through this alive and get back to Abby he needed to focus on that training, to try and force down all his anxiety.

Taking a better look at himself, Gibbs saw that his only source of warmth were the jeans and grey t-shirt he'd changed into before Abby had arrived at his house. Wiggling his feet, he felt the socks he'd been wearing were still on his feet, glad for the warmth they provided. He remembered the hoodie he'd been wearing had been dragged partially over his head during his struggle to break free, his abductors using it to block his sight and prevent him from fighting back.

As his body began to shiver Gibbs couldn't help but wish he still had the hoodie on. His body seemed to retain a lot of heat under normal circumstance, but right now he didn't feel like he had an ounce of warmth in him. He could see his clothes were ripped and dirtied, leaving parts of his chest exposed to the cool air.

Blood had seeped through his t-shirt and he could feel it had also started to crust over a cut above his right eye. His forehead throbbed, his vision wavering in and out of focus in the eye just below the injury. Gibbs could tell the area was swollen, the mass of skin protruding out into his line of sight from above.

The cuts on his chest stung, with each breath he took inflaming them even more. He could tell from the raw torn skin that some were deep, blood lining the edges, but because the pain was manageable and the blood loss wasn't severe Gibbs held onto the hope that there was no internal damage.

He also wasn't sure if he'd been dowsed with water or merely left lying in the snow but either way, he knew the coldness that permeated him could end up killing him if he was left this way for too long.

Looking up from his battered body Gibbs took in his surroundings. Light filtered in from a small window just below the low ceiling, the walls were concrete and the only other pieces of furniture in the room were another chair and a table with what looked like medical instruments laid out on it. He'd also seen a door behind him when he'd looked around for Abby.

Thinking it was some kind of basement he was being held in, Gibbs tried once more to thread together memories of how he arrived here. He remembered putting up a pretty good fight as three men burst through his front door, all carrying knives and wearing black clothes and masks. While he'd fought them off despite the gashes to his chest and stomach, they had eventually overpowered him.

He let his head fall forward, resting his chin lightly on his chest. Gibbs knew his best chance of getting out of here alive and finding Abby was to get his hands free, and so with his thoughts focused solely on her, he began to struggle against both the restraints and pain, hoping the slight give he felt in the rope wasn't his imagination.

Stopping his actions suddenly when he thought he heard a scraping sound on the wall, Gibbs held his breath, straining to hear. When he heard it again, his heart rate soared, his breathing coming in short shallow bursts. His first thought that it was Abby caused the anxiety he'd managed to calm down to explode again...if she was here, he needed to get her out.

Looking over to the table with the medical instruments on, he could see a surgical knife and knew if he could just make it over there he'd have a chance. Moving was going to hurt like hell, but he wasn't willing to take the chance that she was here somewhere and in pain.

The instant he bent forward every muscle in his body protested in agony. Standing on unsteady feet as his body shook uncontrollably, with the chair still tied to him, Gibbs fought the waves of nausea that rolled over him. He closed his eyes, thinking only of Abby as every part of his body struggled against his will to remain upright.

Opening his eyes he took deep breaths, his thoughts remaining focused on her as he shuffled forward. His left knee could barely carry his weight, the ligament around the joint twisting unbearably with each step.

As he neared the table he managed to turn around, his hands searching blindly for the sharp instrument on the surface. Gibbs knew he had to lunge and reach for it at the same time or he'd never get it, he was also aware that his odds of grabbing hold of it and not falling over were small. But he had to take that risk, for Abby he was willing to do anything, stand whatever pain he had to.

Getting one last look over his shoulder at where the knife lay, Gibbs tried to relax himself and hold his feet firm. Putting all of his energy into reaching out, he stretched his muscles, gritting his teeth as he tilted his body sideways. Trying to grab at the knife in spurts, the angle and actions of his body twisted and intensified the piercing jabs that emanated from within him.

He felt the blade as it sliced through his palm, the stabbing pain making him close his hand around the instrument despite its sharpness. He clenched the thin instrument in his hand, his entire body wracked with uncontrollable tremors in reaction to the exertion.

His lungs cried out for oxygen, his throat aflame as he gasped to stay conscious. Gibbs was sure that sweat was now adding to the moisture accumulating on his chest, he could feel it trickling down his back and his forehead. His body went into a state of confusion, the internal heat that was being generated from within a contrast to the coolness that had him shivering.

Slowly walking hunched over towards the wall where he'd heard the noises, he held onto the knife like it was his lifeline...his and Abby's only means of survival. The weight of the chair strapped to him felt enormous, even though he knew under normal circumstances he'd have no trouble throwing it across the room.

Collapsing heavily once he made the short distance to the wall, Gibbs begged his body to hold on longer against the piercing stabs that shot from his chest and outwards through every limb.

He turned the knife in his hands, trying to cut through the thick material of the restraints. Feeling the skin on his wrists rub and start to burn as it tore, he paused trying to gather his mental willpower to go on.

Unsure whether what he was about to do was the right thing, he cleared his throat and tried to moisten his lips. It may end up alerting his abductors to his attempt to escape but he needed to know if the noises he could hear were Abby.

Turning his face towards the grey concrete wall he called out to her.

"Abby?"

He hoped with everything he was that it wasn't her on the other side, but a part of him still wanted an answer back. To know, one way or another.

Waiting in silence he heard nothing.

Leaning his head against the wall in sheer exhaustion he sighed, his final whispered word before he passed out receiving no answer.

"Abbs..."

TBC...


	5. Losing Everything

A/N: Special thanks again to gosgirl for all her help throughout this and to everyone for their reviews, alerts and adding to favs :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Losing Everything**

"Ah, there you are Abigail. Back with us again."

Abby instantly recognised the familiar and gentle voice of Doctor 'Ducky' Mallard and tried to sit up as his face came into view.

"Ducky, what's going on?" she mumbled, accepting his assistance to sit more upright. She blinked her eyes against the harshness of the light in the lab, her fingers massaging the pounding in her temples.

"You fainted, my dear. Nothing some rest and something to eat won't help fix."

Looking around from where she sat on the floor of her lab Abby searched for Tony, but he was nowhere to be seen. Apart from the doctor, an agent standing guard in the doorway was the only other person in the room.

Ducky was kneeling down beside her with his medical bag open as he placed a blood pressure cuff back into it. His movements were slow and weary, his shoulders slightly slumped as he appeared to have the weight of the world resting on them. He looked like Abby felt, completely shattered and lost.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted, panic lacing her voice, her wide eyes pleading for Ducky to give her some good news.

She assumed she hadn't been out long, but it had been long enough for Ducky to make his way from autopsy and for Tony to leave. And the fact that Tony had left after she had fainted worried her further.

"Nothing as yet, but Anthony has just gone to follow up on a promising lead. Just stay seated there Abby," Ducky told her getting to his feet and reaching for a glass of water from the table in the middle of the room.

"A lead? Why didn't you tell me? What did they find?"

She was struggling to her feet before Ducky could stop her, dizziness immediately causing her to stagger slightly as her head started to throb. Abby's hands gripped on to the table, her knuckles cramping from the force it took to keep her upright. A roar filled her ears as her vision started to blur and then slowly, with each breath, it started to come back into focus.

"Abby, I told you to stay there," Ducky admonished softly. "As soon as Tony knows anything you will too. Here, try and drink some of this."

He handed her the water and her fingers closed around the glass shakily, water threatening to spill over the sides of it. She lifted the glass to her mouth sipping slowly, eventually lowering it back to the table in case it slipped from her fingers.

"I need to do something. I can't just stand around and wait for something to happen. I can't pretend everything will be alright, what if it isn't...what if Gibbs doesn't come back?"

After coming back from Gibbs' house that morning, she'd run tests on the blood, which had confirmed her worst fears...some of the blood belonged to Gibbs. Her mind ran an almost constant replay of the things she'd seen upon walking up the stairs to his front door. Knowing now that the blood was his, made her feel sick. If there was blood then he had to be hurt, it didn't matter how badly, any amount was too much for her mind to cope with.

Abby had matched the other blood sample to Sam Hodges, a career criminal who had spent more of his life in prison than out. They'd found no links with his and Gibbs' past, and Abby was certain she'd never seen the man before.

All of the team, including Abby, had spent a considerable amount of time scanning his criminal records and tracing his movements over the last several weeks and years. Days after his last release from prison he was wanted for armed robbery, and since then he'd disappeared. But Abby was determined not to give up, even if the lead had cooled slightly.

As distressing as it had been to see the blood, finding Gibbs' red hoodie in a tangled mess in the middle of the room had knocked the wind from her lungs. Seeing the item of clothing, discarded and rumpled had almost brought her to her knees, she was sure with it being so cold Gibbs would never leave it behind.

Papers that had been on the coffee table when she'd left were scattered all over the living room, the table itself overturned and his coffee mug, smashed to pieces, the dark brown liquid it had been holding, splashed on the floor. As she'd looked around, the despondent faces of her friends watching her closely, Abby had never felt more alone, or more guilty.

She knew Gibbs would never blame her, but she couldn't help but wish their conversation had gone differently. That she'd stayed, or never brought up her feelings and fled like she had. So many things might have gone differently if she had been there. Even if they had taken her instead of Gibbs, at least he would be safe.

From the other evidence they'd collected at the scene that morning, Abby had worked non-stop for hours to track down the tire marks that had been left out on the street, and the manufacturers of a boot they found a print for. Neither of which had led them to any solid leads yet. They knew who made them, and that neither the boot outline nor the tire marks had been caused by Gibbs, but that hadn't narrowed the possibilities down a whole lot.

Several threads of black fabric had also been found. Abby had known Gibbs had not been wearing black clothes when she left, he'd been in a faded grey t-shirt and jeans. While the results for the type of fabric hadn't helped to pinpoint any suspects, she was running tests on it now to look for any traces of DNA.

The note Abby had received with her mail had proven to be of little use until she'd noticed there was no postage stamp or marks of any kind on the envelop. Working backwards from its appearance in Abby's lab, McGee had followed the trail that led to one of the security guards at the front gate being paid to drop the letter off in the mail room.

While they had a basic description of the man who had dropped the note off and cameras at the gate had captured him, the thick layers of clothing, baseball cap and sunglasses he wore had hidden the majority of his face. And the description they did have, didn't match the photos they had on record of Sam Hodges.

Abby had watched the video feed of Tony's interrogation on the security guard from her lab. The man's defence being that the suspect had told him he was Abby's boyfriend and after an argument she wouldn't talk to him. That the note was the only way he could explain and make things up to her.

The security guard had fallen for the man's sob story and in the process had neglected his duty and jeopardized the safety of those he was entrusted to protect, and Tony had grilled him for it. Abby had never seen him so angry, nor more determined. Even with her own emotions barely being contained, she could still see how it was affecting the rest of the team. The tension in the building was palpable, and her closest friends were scared and anxious, just as she was.

"Abby," Ducky said, softly but sternly looking into her eyes, "making yourself ill is not going to help Jethro. If you won't rest, at least have something to eat, you need to keep your strength up."

Nodding her head slowly, Abby offered her thanks to the doctor in the form of a hug. Leaning into him, she felt his hands gently pat her back, his calming presence making her sigh.

"This isn't like when he went to Mexico. I can't lose him," she whispered as she pulled back from him, her gaze settling down on the floor.

"You won't. He'll be okay and everyone is doing everything they can to find him."

She didn't know if his words were for his own benefit as much as they were for hers, but Ducky had known Gibbs a long time and it gave her an extra shred of hope to know that he thought Gibbs could make it through anything.

What she needed was to get back to work. If she had tests to run and things to search for, not only would she be helping to find Gibbs, she wouldn't have to think about where he was or what he was going through. Not knowing was killing her and the images that her mind created of him alone and suffering made her feel more helpless that she ever had before.

"Let's see what we can find for you to eat, while we wait for Tony to come back," Ducky continued, leading her over to the fridge.

Normally it was used for specimens and samples, but he found Abby's small skull and crossbones lunchbox in its usual place and took it out and handed it to her. It had been there since she'd arrived at work that morning and had remained untouched, food being the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

The fist that connected with Gibbs' stomach instantly sent a surge of pain through his entire body and he slumped forward as far as the restraints would allow. Seconds later the same fist made contact with the side of his face and he tasted blood, then felt it run out the corner of his mouth.

With each breath he took Gibbs willed his body to hold on. He had to hold on. For Abby.

Her name escaped as a whisper and for a moment the assault on his body stopped.

"Your precious Abby," his captor said in disgust. "I _will_ kill her, just as soon as I leave you with enough physical pain to go along with the emotional pain. And when she's dead, you can live the rest of your life knowing that you're to blame for that...just like you're to blame for what happened to my family."

Gibbs had regained consciousness to find the tall frame of a man standing over him. Blinking away the disorientation, he'd pushed off the wall, his fingers flexing slightly to find the knife was no longer in his grasp.

"Is this what you're looking for?" his abductor had asked maliciously, holding the knife up and cutting through the silence in the room with his voice, seconds before he dragged Gibbs in the chair back to the middle of the room.

His fist connected with Gibbs' abdomen again moments later and this time Gibbs coughed as his stomach recoiled.

The bounds tied around his wrists that he'd managed to partially cut through with the surgical knife had been replaced while he was unconscious. The new restraints keeping him bound were not as tight, and while he didn't have much movement, at least the blood supply wouldn't be cut off to his hands. Just as before his wrists were tied behind his back, the tension and soreness from having his arms in the same place for an extended period making his shoulders ache, and his arms cramp.

After a few moments Gibbs had managed to get his bearings slightly and had recognized his captor as Lieutenant Ben Hastings. Almost four years ago Gibbs had tried to take the then navy lieutenant in for questioning in relation to the murder of his commanding officer. What should've been a simple conversation ended up in a high speed car chase and a fatal accident, resulting in the death of the lieutenant's wife and teenage son who had also been in the car.

The driver of another vehicle had also been killed and although Hastings had eventually been found innocent of any involvement in the death of his C.O., the lieutenant had been sent to prison for causing three deaths because of his dangerous driving.

Gibbs now realized his four year sentence would have come to an end a couple of months ago. He'd never given it a thought that the man standing before him would be free, nor that he'd want some kind of revenge. And even though Gibbs had been cleared of any wrong doing in the accident, it had taken him months to come to terms with what had happened.

"Lieutenant Hastings...Ben, what happened to your wife and son was an accident, it was no-one's fault."

He knew his only chance of getting out of here alive was to try and reason with a man who was clearly mentally unstable. Clueless as to where Abby was and what sort of harm she was in, Gibbs was faced with the possibility that he may have no choice but to do what he was told and hold on until his team found him.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love," Gibbs tried to reason, "but this isn't the answer. Is this what your wife and son would've wanted?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about them!" Hasting spat, unleashing his anger on Gibbs.

"I know that revenge is not the answer. Let's say you carry out your plans and I'm left to live without Abby. Where does that leave you? This won't bring your family back. Best case scenario is that you'll spend the rest of your life in prison. That doesn't honor their memory."

Gibbs watched as the lieutenant considered his words. He knew what it felt like to be powerless to save the ones he loved most and he knew firsthand that finding his own justice for Shannon and Kelly had not brought him peace. It would be something he continued to live with until the day he died.

"Abby's not to blame for their deaths," Gibbs continued, "she doesn't deserve to pay for the mistakes of others."

Hastings sat in the spare chair across from Gibbs, placing his elbows on his knees and his head down in his hands. "Their deaths were for nothing," he mumbled, "and they were everything to me. I lost everything that day Gibbs, and you took it from me!"

The sudden movement of him getting to his feet startled Gibbs as the chair Hastings had been sitting on went flying backwards.

"I want you to tell me why I shouldn't kill her," Hastings shouted, his face so close that Gibbs felt his spit spray on his face. "I want you to beg for Abby's life like I had to beg to God on the side of the road not to take the lives of my wife and son!"

Gibbs was starting to think there was nothing he could say that would appease Hastings; no matter what excuses he offered to save Abby, it wouldn't be enough. The only thing he could think to do was try and turn the focus away from her and onto himself.

"This isn't about Abby, it's about you and me. If you threatened the life of any of my team, I would defend each and every one of them."

The former navy lieutenant sneered as he moved away, slowly walking around the room, picking up a larger knife as he walked past the table.

"I've been watching you Gibbs, for weeks. You're meant to be one of the best at NCIS, and a couple of times I thought you made me but I'm patient and I'm careful. I saw you kiss her last night. I'd like to hear you convince me you kiss the rest of your team like that."

Gibbs sighed heavily and closed his eyes, opening them a short time later to find Hastings holding the knife to his throat.

"You lie to me again, and I'll kill you."

It hadn't been a lie, Gibbs would fight for the lives of any of his team and he had done before, risking his own life in the process. But Abby was different.

Gibbs had tried on a daily basis to ignore that his feelings for her were slowly becoming more than just mere friendship. He'd fought to maintain the facade he put in place to protect himself, to protect her, from emotions that could hurt them both and mean he may lose her forever if he did anything other than deny what every part of him screamed to do.

"We all make choices, Agent Gibbs. In the blink of eye, your life can change because of someone else's decisions." Hasting withdrew the knife from Gibbs' neck, slamming it down into the table. "I'll never hold my wife again, never see my son grow up, how is that fair?"

"It's not," Gibbs whispered.

"Someone has to pay for that."

"Then it should be me, not Abby."

Hastings walked towards Gibbs, his face expressionless before he ploughed his fist into Gibbs' stomach once more. "Don't worry," he said drawing back. "It will be you."

TBC...


	6. Breaking Point

**Chapter 6 – Breaking Point**

Ben Hastings slammed the basement door behind him and took the stairs that lead up to the kitchen in the house he was currently hiding out in. His angry eyes took in the two slouching men sitting at the table; he couldn't believe he'd trusted these two morons with something so important. They'd been part of the reason he'd been able to stay alive while he was in prison, but on the outside they were completely useless.

The only way both men had agreed to help him kidnap Gibbs was for payment upfront and although that concerned him, Hastings knew he had no choice. He was furious that they had been so careless in taking Gibbs from his house. Their lack of concern in leaving evidence behind, and being more worried about who landed more punches rather than trying to remain untraceable, had almost led him to killing them both at the scene once Gibbs was unconscious.

The original plan had been to kidnap the special agent, torture and kill him for his role in the deaths of his wife and son and then leave the hired help to dump the body while he fled to the other side of the country. But when he'd seen Gibbs kiss what he'd assumed was just his friend and colleague out the front of his house, things had changed. He knew his revenge would be that much sweeter if Gibbs had to live with causing the death of someone he obviously cared about.

Taken by surprise by the change in circumstances, Hastings hadn't had enough time to alter the sequence of events that had led to Gibbs' abduction so he'd tried to act quickly after they had him. He'd been trailing Gibbs and checked into his background enough to know who Abby was and where she worked. So after devising a new plan, he'd sent one of his accomplices to drop the note off to Abby.

Hastings was aware that whoever went out could get caught but he didn't want to leave Gibbs here alone with the other two men, nor did he want to take the chance that he could be identified. So he'd sent the most trustworthy of the two, fully understanding the risks that everything could come to a quick end if something went wrong. Up until now they had been lucky.

Although he hadn't come up with a concrete plan yet, Ben never intended to let Gibbs go. Once he had Abby as well, he would make Gibbs watch her suffer and eventually kill her, then flee leaving Gibbs alive in the basement to cope with what he'd seen.

Even if Gibbs died after they abandoned the house, Hastings would be long gone by the time the body was found. And once he was gone, the two men sitting at the table would be on their own.

In theory it seemed easy to him, but getting Abby here was going to be the problem when the NCIS agents were unlikely to agree to the exchange. He just had to hope the forensic scientist would find a way to come to him; that she would be willing to give herself up for Gibbs like he was prepared to sacrifice himself for her.

So much now relied on chance that it made him nervous, it was no longer as simple as abducting Gibbs and dealing with him. There was a lot more at stake and so many more variables to think about that it made his head throb.

Walking into the bathroom Hasting closed the door and took the several steps over to the basin. He turned the tap on and splashed water on his face, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself. Gibbs had been less co-operative than he would've liked, the newly forming bruises on his knuckles were a testament to that.

Lifting up his shirt and thick sweater, he winced at the bruising that also marked his side. Gibbs had struck him in an attempt to break free in the abduction and in retaliation he had knocked the agent unconscious with a blow to the head. Hastings knew he had to try and stay patient but everything was testing him, the two losers in the kitchen that his success depended on, and the man down in the basement that was pushing him to his breaking point.

* * *

Gibbs drifted in and out of consciousness for the next several hours. He wanted to stay awake to try and find out where Abby was, but at the same time his body was so tired. At least when he was out of it, he didn't have to try and fight the pain, the shivering, and the fear that he could lose Abby without telling her he loved her.

Hastings had given nothing away about Abby's whereabouts, and although Gibbs wanted to believe she was somewhere safe, rather than being held captive, he couldn't forget the noises he'd heard earlier on. He tried to concentrate on finding a way to break free, but his inability to remain coherent for long periods made it impossible for him to focus long enough on making any attempt to escape.

In his rare bouts of clarity, he made a promise to himself and Abby that if he got out of this alive he would tell her how he felt, that he would apologize for hurting her and not being honest with her. And in his moments of delusion he would re-invent their conversation in his living room, where he wouldn't let her leave, take her in his arms and tell her he felt the same way.

But if she had been there and Gibbs had told her he loved her, then the chances of her being taken would've increased. At least with her being outside in her car, there was a possibility that she had driven away before Hastings had an opportunity to take her. It wasn't much hope, but it was all he had.

The torment of one moment being grateful that Abby wasn't inside his house with him, and then in the next wishing she had been, raged on in his mind constantly when he was conscious, draining further on his weakening state of mind.

It had been a mistake to try and lie to Abby like he'd been lying to himself for months. The feelings he had for her had moved far beyond friendship and it scared him. Terrified him that he could become so deeply affected by emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, ones that he didn't think he'd ever be able to act on.

Thoughts of her were the only thing that kept him hanging on, mentally blocking out what his body was going through and concentrating only on what was in his heart. Not since Shannon had he felt such a longing, a need to be with someone, for them to be a part of him. So many times after his first wife and daughter had died, he wished he'd gone with them, but now he found himself wanting to stay alive for Abby.

The longer the night wore on, the more he knew his chances of rescue, and survival, were dwindling. His knee felt like it had swollen under the pressure of his earlier efforts to break free, and the cold dampness of the torn t-shirt on his chest and back was stuck to him like a second skin.

This wasn't the way he wanted to die...cold, alone and full of regrets.

He'd faced far worse and yet the action of an unstable criminal could end his life. Scolding himself he lifted his head defiantly, the single light bulb that hung from the ceiling burning through to the back of his eyes. He had the best agents on his team, people that he knew wouldn't give up until they found him, just as he would do for them. He trusted them, and believed in their abilities and now his fate, and possibly Abby's, rested in their hands.

When he was conscious, Gibbs listened for any sounds that may give an indication that Abby was there, but he heard nothing. At random intervals a man he'd never seen before brought him water and made him drink, and at one stage threw a blanket over his shoulders. Gibbs didn't believe for one moment that it was a caring gesture, merely that they wanted to keep him alive longer to punish him more.

With people like this there was always an ulterior motive. Everything they did that might seem like an act of kindness was something far worse. Keeping the blood supply moving through his body, giving him just enough water to stay hydrated, and a minimal amount of warmth to stop him freezing to death...they were all just a means to an end, a way to inflict more pain on him.

And he was in pain. Besides the soreness brought on by the cuts and bruising to his body, Gibbs was aware of the early signs of hypothermia. His hands and feet were numb, and as often as he tried to move his fingers and toes, there was only so much he could do to prevent the coldness overcoming him. The shivering that shook his body while he was conscious had become impossible for him to control, the tension it caused in his already weary body increasing his exhaustion.

Eventually he succumbed to his tiredness, looking up and through the small window to the darkness outside, his mind once again drifting to Abby before his world blacked out.

Gibbs awoke hours later to the bright light streaming in through that same window. He blinked his eyes rapidly, eventually focusing enough to find Hastings sitting in the chair across from him.

"Sleep well, Agent Gibbs?" he asked sarcastically.

Gibbs refused to answer, looking away and not wanting to give the younger man the extra satisfaction of knowing exactly how tired he was.

"Would you really give your life for the woman you claim to have no feelings for?" Hastings continued, his voice tinged with venom.

Unable to stop himself, Gibbs returned his gaze to the other man, suddenly feeling more alert at the mention of Abby. He bit back his initial response but his body's reaction was enough to give him away. Swallowing, he shifted on his chair slightly and fought the urge to ask where she was. He knew that's what Hastings wanted, and Gibbs doubted no matter what he said that he would never get a straight answer.

"I take it that's a yes," Hastings sneered. "Well we'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly, a loud bang startled both men, the foundations of the house seeming to shake under the force. Yelling and more crashing from upstairs followed and then almost as quickly everything fell silent. The ex-navy lieutenant ran for the door slamming it behind him, leaving Gibbs still firmly tied to the chair, wondering what was happening above and what it meant for his chance of survival.

TBC...


	7. Final Threat

**Chapter 7 – Final Threat**

The next morning, Tony entered Abby's lab to find her staring blankly at her computer monitor, Ducky watching protectively over her just as he had done himself the day before. He could tell from their tired eyes and slumped shoulders, neither had taken a break to rest. None of them had.

The two of them had spent the night in the lab, with an agent guarding the door around the clock. The precaution was as much to stop anyone getting in at Abby as it was to stop her from getting out. Tony wanted nothing more than to get Gibbs back quickly, not only for his boss' sake, for Abby's as well, but he wasn't prepared to take the risk that she'd try and escape and attempt to rescue Gibbs on her own.

Each minute Gibbs was gone Tony could see the life literally start to drain away from Abby. The strain on her physically was obvious and he could only guess at the state of her heart and mind. It tore at his own heart to see her looking so crushed and vulnerable.

While they'd been kept under guard in her lab, Tony had spent most of the night interrogating possible witnesses and working through scenarios with the FBI. This was the work Gibbs normally did, but Tony knew it was up to him this time. Focusing on things as they happened also kept him focused, if he was busy, he wasn't worrying and wondering exactly what was happening to the man he'd come to consider a friend.

He wasn't willing to stop until they had Gibbs back safe, and he'd do whatever was needed to make that happen. No matter how many nights he didn't get home or didn't get to sleep, he'd go until his body had no more left to give.

It had also been a long and difficult night for Abby. She and Ducky had spent the time going through all the evidence again, looking for anything that might have been missed. It was as much to try and keep busy as anything; they both knew it was unlikely that Abby would miss anything, but they had to do something.

Abby and Ducky had tried to persuade each other to get some sleep several times throughout the night but both had refused. Ducky didn't want to leave Abby on her own...and Abby didn't want to close her eyes; unable to calm her thoughts and too scared of what her dreams would bring. She'd sipped on the cups of tea Ducky had brought her regularly, telling her that if she wasn't going to eat, she at least needed to drink something.

The evidence bag with Gibbs' red hoodie in it hadn't left her side the entire night. Abby yearned to take it out and bring the soft fabric to her face to inhale him. She missed him, and was terrified of what was happening to him. His red hoodie felt like the only connection she had with him, and she couldn't bear to have it out of her sight.

"Hey Abby, you feeling any better?" Tony asked, trying to sound more positive than he felt.

"Tony! Do you have a lead? Have you found him?" She jumped up from her chair and hurried towards him, ignoring his question.

He walked over to her, glad that Ducky was there for extra support.

"Yeah, we got a lead Abbs...Ziva decided the only way to get some answers was to threaten all of Gibbs' neighbors with Mossad torture techniques if they didn't give her something useful."

Tony couldn't resist a slight grin at the memory of Ziva carrying out her interviews of each of Gibbs' neighbors, until he saw the impatient stare from Abby.

"Anyway, we managed to find out that the couple across the street have been having...shall we say marital issues, and the wife has been having her husband tailed by a P.I. She was out of town last night and the P.I. following the husband was outside the house...there could be photos Abbs, or at the very least a witness. McGee just brought the P.I. in while Ziva and I were out and I'm gonna go question him now. Just wanted you to know what was going on."

At first he couldn't tell whether she was going to smile or cry and then she threw her arms around him, rattling off how she would find the clues they needed from any photos that existed.

"Abby, wait," he continued, moving her back to be at arm's length away from him. "We also got a phone call. McGee didn't have enough time to trace it, but like the note in your mail, our mystery abductor says he wants you in exchange for Gibbs. In two hours he'll call back with a location, then we have thirty minutes to get you there."

Her eyes narrowed in on him and his first thought was that she'd learnt a killer stare from the best. "What aren't you telling me Tony? I was honest with you, I told you everything that happened between Gibbs and I."

"Abby..."

"Tony, just tell me. I can handle it."

Tony saw the way Ducky's eyes crinkled at the corners, the older man trying to understand her words and what they implied. He shook his head at DiNozzo even though he had no idea what Tony was holding back. They all knew of Abby's strong connection to Gibbs, regardless of her recent declaration of love to him, and it was obvious Ducky feared bad news may cause further strain on her.

Tony sighed, he knew she wouldn't give up until he told her. "The caller, he said we shouldn't try and push him to delay the exchange because Gibbs may not last much longer due to his injuries."

"Oh God."

Tony felt her fingers dig into his arms. "He could just be bluffing, wanting us to think we have no other choice. They need him alive. You have to stay positive okay? You should have access to the phone call we just got and you can start to work on that while I interview the P.I. and see what evidence he has."

Abby moved back from both men, lips pursed, chin raised and eyes wide. "I'll do everything I can to find something in the phone call, as well as any photos or other evidence, but if we have nothing when our time is up, I want to take his place."

"No, Abby, I can't do that." Tony maintained the distance between them, his shoulders set high, as difficult as it would be he wasn't going to back down. "Even if we went through with it, we don't know that it would work...this guy could end up with both of you. It's too risky."

"Then we'll beat him at his own game," she said defiantly. "We can pretend to make the exchange but ambush him. I'll do what he says and then you guys can come in and save me and Gibbs."

"There are too many unknown variables, Abbs, anything could happen...he said we've got thirty minutes to get you there once he gives us the location. That's not enough time to prepare and set up properly."

"We can't just let this opportunity go, Tony," she pleaded, looking to Ducky in the hopes he would back her up. "What if it's our only chance to save him?"

Tony took a step closer to her, wanting to give her a hug but uncertain she would accept it, considering what he was telling her.

"I know you love him, but I couldn't live with myself if I just handed you over, not to mention what Gibbs would do to me."

"And I can't live if he's not here, Tony." She saw the look of realization that crossed Ducky's face and tilted her head, her jaw set in defiance. "I don't care if that sounds dramatic, it's true. I've waited too long as it is and I won't spend the rest of my life without him."

Ducky stepped in front of Abby, blocking Tony's view of her. "It may not get to that, let's focus on what we can do and deal with everything else as it arises."

For now, Abby gave in but DiNozzo knew this wouldn't be the end of it. They would have to watch her closely since he had no doubt if need be, she would find a way to get out of the building and give herself up in exchange for Gibbs. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve and if they didn't get Gibbs back before the two hours was up, he had a suspicion that Abby would try to take matters into her own hands.

Tony left the lab and Abby instantly started working on the voice recording. Ducky remained, as did the agent at the door, to keep a watchful eye on her. While Tony was interviewing their witness from outside Gibbs' house, she quickly matched the audio to previous recordings of Lieutenant Ben Hastings when he had been a suspect in a case they'd had several years ago.

Abby remembered the case, or more to the point, the accident that happened midway through the case. She had found evidence linking the lieutenant to the crime scene of a murder, and all of the team had been certain he was guilty of the crime. But his rash attempt to escape Gibbs' questioning had led to even more deaths in a car accident.

It had been a difficult case for all of them, but more so for Gibbs. He'd tried to mask his difficulty in dealing with what had occurred but Abby could see in his eyes the stress he was under.

Even though Abby began to feel more optimistic that they at least had a lead to follow now and a suspect to trace, the amount of time that continued to pass since they had received the phone call was drawing closer to the two hour deadline when Gibbs' abductor would call back.

Abby continued to work, ever mindful of the time as she ran background checks to try and find an address or any information that would help in tracking down where Gibbs might be. She called McGee with what she'd found on an address and surviving family members, and in the thirty minutes since then she'd heard nothing.

Looking at the clock at the bottom of her computer screen she could see time ticking away in front of her eyes. "I need to go up there and see what's going on," she said getting to her feet and hurrying towards the door.

The tall agent in the doorway blocked her exit before she could slip out, causing Abby to plant her hands on her hips. She turned to find Ducky unmoved and staring back at her, his next words offering no assistance either.

"As soon as they have more information someone will come down or call you."

"That's not good enough Ducky! No-one is going to kidnap me while I'm still in the building, not while there are so many agents around. More than an hour has passed."

"Tony is not willing to risk your safety, none of us are, and with very good reason."

Abby let out a deep sigh, her shoulders falling. Ducky moved over to her and placed a comforting hand on her arm and she took a seat back at her computer, deciding she would call McGee and demand answers from him. Tim wasn't as strong willed when it came to standing up to her and she knew she'd be able to push him for answers.

Picking up the phone, she didn't have time to dial when DiNozzo strode through the door, closely followed by Agent Fornell.

She was instantly on her feet. "Tony! Are there photos? Do you know where Gibbs is? What took you so long?"

"Slow down Abbs. We think we might've found him. These are some of the photos the P.I. took from across the street from Gibbs' house."

He led her back to her seat, flipping through several photos that showed Gibbs' unconscious form being carried by three men into a silver van. Terrified by the photos, she found herself tuning out everything but how defenceless Gibbs looked, head lolled to one side, his torso sagging in the middle. As much as she willed it not to be true, he looked dead. Trying to shake her mind clear she focused her attention back on Tony.

"Why didn't he come forward with these photos?" Abby started, not believing they'd had to track the man down rather than him alerting the authorities. "It's obvious what's going on."

"Says he was going to, but got busy...as if scum like that has anything important to do," Fornell answered, his voice laced with anger.

"He's as dodgy as they come, Abbs," Tony explained, taking the photos from her so she wouldn't look at them any longer. "Passes himself off as a top notch investigator when he's got no background or training, only thing he's good at is forging documents...he's getting locked up for his role in Gibbs' abduction whether it was intentional or not."

"And I'm sure I can add several charges onto yours, forgery as well as fraud. He'll be in prison for a while if I have anything to say about it," Fornell added shaking his head in disbelief, his gaze softening when he looked at Abby.

"But do you know where Gibbs is?" Abby asked, her eyes pleading with both men for the answer she needed to hear.

"Fornell sent his people to a number of addresses that we could link back to Hastings and they found the silver van parked in the garage of the house he used to live in with his wife. Kinda stupid when you think about it, but I guess most deranged kidnappers are under the illusion they'll never get caught."

"So the FBI knows Gibbs is in there? And he's alive?" She asked hopefully glancing at Fornell.

"There's a standoff at the moment, several shots have been fired out into the street from the house but we have it surrounded. As for Gibbs, we don't know..." he trailed off.

Abby could see the sincerity in his eyes. The FBI agent and Gibbs were close friends, as much as they liked to annoy and wind each other up, she was aware of the friendship they shared and how they could always go to each other for help. Fornell looked as worried as the rest of them, like he'd aged years in hours.

"Maybe he wanted to get caught," Ducky spoke up, returning to Tony's earlier point. "If he's under the impression his life is over now that he's out of prison and his family is gone, perhaps he's counting on the courage of others to do something he couldn't do himself."

Abby didn't like the sound of that. Gibbs being abducted was scary enough but if this man had a death wish, then he really wasn't going to care who he took out with him in the process.

"I know you're going to the scene and I want to go with you, there's no threat to me now," Abby told them defiantly. "I'm not backing down this time, Tony," she protested further when DiNozzo opened his mouth to speak.

Tony told the agent standing guard that he could go and went to grab Abby's jacket off the coat rack.

"You can drive with Ducky, but you're not coming within two blocks of the scene until it's over. I mean it Abby, if there are bullets flying I don't want either of you near there, you're not trained...you do realize you might be sitting waiting for hours though? If you want to stay here I'll call you the second we have Gibbs."

"No, I'll wait there with Ducky as long as I have to. And promise me you'll still call as soon as anything happens." She followed the three men as they walked from the room grabbing Tony's elbow from behind. "Please Tony. No matter how bad it is."

He frowned and nodded as the elevator bell signalled its arrival. "I promise."

TBC...


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 8 – Reunion**

Gibbs sat, not daring to move in case he missed a noise or something that would give away what had happened upstairs. His mouth felt unbearably dry and he felt a shudder run through him as his muscles contracted against his wet clothes, made icier by the cool temperature in the room.

In the distance he heard sirens getting closer and as minute after minute went by, that was all he heard. He waited for something to happen, anything.

Just as he dared to try and move, he heard gunshots followed moments later by Hastings bursting through the door. Covered in blood he clutched at his side, the deep red liquid seeping through his hands as he fell to the floor at Gibbs' feet.

"Cut me loose," Gibbs yelled, seeing the look of uncertainty in the other man's eyes. "We need to stop the bleeding. Where do you think I'm gonna go? Let me help you."

Hastings crawled over to the table, pulling himself up and reaching for the same knife that had been pressed to Gibbs throat when he'd tried to deny his feelings for Abby. Staggering back to Gibbs, with several painful slices of the blade against his restraints they came lose.

Gibbs could hear the sound of crashing doors, followed by heavy footsteps, shouting and more gunshots. When he attempted to get up, pain instantly flared through his knee and with a cry of anguish he collapsed. Every other muscle in his body cramped, leaving him barely able to move.

Rolling over to where Hastings lay with one hand still holding the knife, the other only just covering his wound, Gibbs used all his strength to pull himself up slightly and applied pressure to the area. He couldn't even be certain he was putting enough pressure on the wound, his numb hands prickling and burning as blood flowed back through his veins.

His arms shook, biceps and shoulders contracting from the effort as he tried to keep his hands still, even though he wanted to flex his fingers against the sensation tingling through them.

"Hold on," Gibbs gasped, fighting off his own pain. "From all the noise I'd say help is coming."

"Guess I'm not as careful as I thought..." Hastings admitted, struggling to catch his breath.

Gibbs heard footsteps coming down the stairs, just outside the door before two FBI agents identified themselves and rounded the doorway. He saw the flash of the knife as Hastings lifted his arm, but before he could stab Gibbs both FBI agents had fired off a round. With shots to the head and chest Hastings collapsed backwards.

Trying to move away from the body, Gibbs accepted the help of the agents and got to his feet, hearing successive calls of all clear echo over their radios. "We have Gibbs," one of them spoke into the small audio device. "He's alive, but needs medical attention."

DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee and Fornell were all gathered and waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Taking each step slowly, Gibbs let the relief start to wash over him, he paused halfway unwilling to be tortured a second longer...he had to know.

"Is Abby here? Is she alright?" Were the first words from his mouth, and for a second he thought he saw a grin appear on Tony's face, but it soon disappeared when he picked up on Gibbs' panic.

"She's fine boss..." He frowned, taking several steps down in case Gibbs needed help the rest of the way up. "She's not here, it was just you and these three."

Gibbs looked back down to the open door leading into the basement, remembering the noises he'd heard that made him believe Abby might have been here with him. "I thought I heard someone on the other side of the wall..."

Tony's worried gaze followed Gibbs' down to the doorway. "Was probably just the house moving boss, this place has been vacant ever since Hasting went to prison... it's gotten a bit run down."

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded, trying to focus instead on what Tony had told him moments ago. "So Abby's okay?"

DiNozzo smiled and undid his bulletproof vest, reaching into his shirt pocket for his phone. "She's with Ducky a couple of blocks away. I'll give her a call and let her know she can come over."

* * *

Seated in the passenger's seat of Ducky's vintage Morgan, Abby shifted for the umpteenth time, winding down the window as she had done minutes ago and straining to hear something, anything. When she could hear no sounds except the shrill of police sirens, she wound the window back up again.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat or drink?" Ducky asked.

Abby shook her head, they'd been sitting there for just over an hour getting cold and she found it almost impossible to not jump out of the car and run towards where she knew Gibbs was. Grasping the lapels of her jacket she pulled it tighter around her, hoping not for the first time that night that he wasn't cold. Her thoughts were interrupted when the loud ringing of her phone shattered the silence in the car.

"Tony?" she asked frantically, putting him on speaker phone so Ducky could hear too.

"We've got him Abby. It's safe, you can come over now."

That was all Ducky needed, and before Abby had a chance to ask him to hurry, he had started the car and pushed it into gear. They were the longest minutes of her life. Waiting at a set of traffic lights and then trying to weave in between all the cars that cluttered up the street, but as they drew closer to the flashing lights, they saw McGee waiting behind the police tape where the street had been cordoned off. Lifting it, he waved them through and pointed towards an ambulance.

Abby was out of the car before it had stopped, the door left flung open as she hurried towards the slouched form of the special agent sitting on the tailgate of the open ambulance doors. Although she had tried to prepare herself mentally for the sight that awaited her, it wasn't enough.

Bruising marked his left cheek and a gash ran along his eyebrow which had become swollen, forcing his eye partially closed. Several blankets were draped over his shoulders but they failed to hide the rips and deep red stains that covered the grey t-shirt that clung to his chest. The lack of color in his skin worsened her state of shock at his appearance. Gibbs had always been tanned, but he was paler than she'd ever seen him.

She could see he was shivering and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and make sure he was never cold again. Abby's legs slowed as she approached him, not caring who saw her, her only concern that he was alive.

"Gibbs," she gasped, nervously raising her hands to touch him but returning them to her sides when she realized she didn't know where he wouldn't hurt.

Continuing to look him over, Abby's gaze travelled up and down the length of him. She took in the sight of the red abrasions around his wrists and the cut on the palm of his hand, but couldn't see any visible injuries from his waist down. She did notice that he seemed to be having trouble holding his left leg straight though, the knee bending at an odd angle. Her fingers were eager to reach out for him but she tapped them against her legs in an attempt to stop herself.

Relief flooded through Gibbs at the sight of Abby in front of him. She was alive, and from the look of her flawless and porcelain skin, she was unhurt. His heart ached to reach out and pull her into his arms, to feel her softness and her warmth. He didn't care if it hurt; all he cared about was that she was there.

Fatigue and worry were evident in her dark rimmed eyes, her usual vibrancy and excitement nowhere to be seen...but she was beautiful. Gibbs had never been happier to see her, to witness the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and to lose himself in everything she was.

In his darkest hours, Gibbs had realized he loved Abby more than anything, and now that he could see her and touch her, he knew that would never change. He hoped the way he'd treated her the night of his abduction wouldn't scare her away from him, because no matter how hard he tried, he doubted his ability to be able to keep his feelings for her hidden anymore.

"It's alright Abby, you can come closer." His voice was raspy, his throat scratchy and sore, but he needed to reassure her, to hear from her lips that she wasn't hurt.

He held his arms up a bit, inviting her into his embrace. Abby saw him wince but moved forward slowly. Standing between his legs, her arms gently slipped under the blankets and around his back.

From his seated position, Gibbs' head was level with Abby's shoulders and she leaned forward, nestling her face into the curve of his neck. Gibbs' hands rested on her waist as he pulled her closer and she lifted her head to brush her cheek against his unbruised one. The touch of his skin against hers instantly forced her eyes to close.

"Are you okay?" he whispered next to her ear.

Abby felt the tension in his body as he tried to control his trembling, her own reassuring words making him relax slightly. "Now that you're safe I am...are you okay?"

"Yeah, Abbs. If you're safe...nothing else matters."

The feel of his lips on the shell of her ear as he spoke suddenly brought her emotions flooding to the surface. She whimpered, pleading with her body to hold in the tremors that she knew would come, but as she began to shake, the tears she'd held at bay for so long finally fell, her struggle to contain them over.

Gibbs held her as she cried, lifting his arms to pull her tighter into his arms. The movement pulled on the cuts across his chest and stomach, all the muscles of his upper body twinging, but he couldn't let go of her...didn't want to let go.

"You're so cold," Abby stated moments later, regaining her composure.

She could feel the cool dampness coming from his clothes and moved her arms to gently pull the blankets tighter around him. Their faces were close enough that Abby could hear the irregularity of his breathing, and when she gathered the strength to be able to look into his eyes, she found herself hypnotized.

If they hadn't been out in the street surrounded by people, she might have been tempted to lift the clinging shirt over his head and place her warmer skin against his.

"You'll keep me warm," he teased, the corner of his lips curling up into a grin as he playfully rubbed his nose along the side of hers.

Abby's breath caught at his show of affection and she knew that if any of the team hadn't figured out that something was going on between her and Gibbs, it was obvious for everyone to see now. But she didn't care; all she cared about was the soft pressure of his hands on her and the intimacy of his caresses.

She marvelled at Gibbs' ability to want to reassure her with his actions, even with the pain he was trying to mask from her. It was this gentleness in him, his need to put her feelings above his own that made her love him even more. The man who now held her in his arms, was not the same one who had pulled away from her the other night, and Abby couldn't help but hope this was a turning point for them.

All of her senses became more heightened around Gibbs, and she longed to take in every minute detail of him. Even after all he'd been through, the masculine scent she knew to be only Gibbs still inflamed her nostrils.

He was alive...she hadn't lost him like she feared.

Wanting to kiss him Abby hesitated, unsure if she was pressuring him too soon.

"Ma'am."

The decision was taken out of her hands when a paramedic walked up beside them, forcing Abby to pull back from Gibbs though she stayed within his grasp, her own hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

"We need to take Special Agent Gibbs to the hospital, he needs to have his wounds taken care of, as well as several x-rays and other tests," the paramedic finished.

"Of course," Abby agreed, moving away from him reluctantly. "There's no internal injuries are there?" she asked worriedly suddenly realizing she'd been focused on the superficial marks she could see.

"At this stage there doesn't appear to be, though some of the cuts on his chest and stomach are quite deep, that's why we need to get Agent Gibbs to the hospital as soon as possible. We also need to check for concussion or any head trauma as well as hypothermia and dehydration."

Seeing that Abby really was safe, Gibbs felt like he could finally give into his pain and exhaustion...that he could rest. For endless hours he'd been unable to let his weary body fully succumb to his injuries and fatigue, he'd fought his body's need to shut down to try and heal. But now he didn't need to anymore.

Abby knew Gibbs was never one to go to hospital willingly if he could remain upright on his own, so it scared her that he made no objections when the paramedic helped his unsteady and weak form onto a stretcher. Laying down he reached for her hand and she laced her fingers with his, spreading the blankets that had been over his shoulders carefully over him again.

Waiting to push the stretcher all the way into the ambulance the paramedic nodded to Abby. "You can follow behind us in your car if you'd like, Agent Gibbs will be taken straight into the ER and treated. I'll tell the nurses you'll be out in the waiting room."

"I'll see you soon, Abbs. Drive carefully."

With a final squeeze of her hand, Gibbs disappeared further into the ambulance and moments later the doors were closed and the vehicle was driving off.

Bringing her back to reality, Abby turned to see the concerned faces of Ducky, Fornell, Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee. Part of her wanted to try and explain what they'd just seen take place with her and Gibbs, but the truth was she wasn't entirely sure. It was obvious something had changed between them, but to what degree she wouldn't know until she got to spend some time alone with Gibbs.

Her main concerns now were his injuries and making sure he got better, everything else would just have to wait until he was ready. Wanting to get to the hospital quickly, she shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around to see which direction the car was.

For a moment Abby couldn't remember whose car she'd driven in to the crime scene, so was relieved when Ducky stepped forward.

"Ziva will drive you Abby," he said softly, leading her in the direction of the car by taking hold of her hand and wrapping it over his arm. "I have a few things I need to do here, but I'll be along to the hospital as soon as I'm finished."

She nodded as they approached the car and Abby tightly enfolded Ducky in one of her famous hugs. Forcing a smile to her lips, she drew back from him and let him help her in the car. "Thank you Ducky...for everything."

TBC...


	9. Promises

**Chapter 9 – Promises**

After finishing up at the crime scene, the rest of Gibbs' team joined Abby and Ziva in the waiting room of the ER for news on Gibbs. They all took turns in visiting the vending machines except Abby, whenever she got up, it was to go to the nurse's station and ask either whether he was alright or how much longer it was going to be.

She'd barely spoken to anyone since she'd watched Gibbs being taken away in the ambulance. As happy as she was that he was getting medical attention, Abby needed to see him. The relief that he was safe was slowly beginning to overcome her, exhaustion now starting to get the better of her and she was having difficulty fighting it. But she refused to rest, refused to give in to her body's need for sleep until she was certain Gibbs was comfortable and resting.

A couple of hours later they were the only people left in the waiting room when a young doctor entered confirming they were friends of Gibbs'.

"Agent Gibbs is resting and stable", he started, speaking directly to Abby. "The good news is that there's no internal damage or broken bones. He is dehydrated though and I would like to keep him in at least until late tomorrow to get his fluids back up and monitor him for a concussion. He was also exposed to low temperatures for quite a long time and I'd like to make sure everything is still functioning as it should be."

Abby had held her breath the entire time the doctor was speaking and when he stopped she finally exhaled. "I noticed his knee also seemed to be sore, is that okay?" she asked.

"Agent Gibbs said he kicked the legs out from under one of the kidnappers when they attacked him and it appears that has caused a sprain to one of the ligaments around his knee. He may need to use something to help him walk for the next few days but with some rest and possibly some physio that should repair itself in time. All the cuts on his chest have also been stitched up and the bruising will just need time to heal."

Abby nodded and smiled her thanks, to say she felt relieved was an understatement. "Can I...can we, see him?"

"He's tired, so if all of you are coming through, try and keep things simple and just stay a few minutes. Before you go in though, he is proving fairly reluctant with regards to agreeing to stay as long as I'd like. If someone could work on persuading him, it would make things a lot easier."

None of them were surprised that Gibbs didn't want to stay, least of all Abby. She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, feeling the reassuring palm of Tony's hand rest on the small of her back as they all quietly followed the doctor into Gibbs' room.

As they gathered around his bed Gibbs forced a smile, his eyes never drifting from Abby when each of them took a place beside him and she stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Hey boss, how you feeling?" Tony asked, nervously looking at Abby when she hadn't spoken.

She never heard the answer to his question, instead taking in the IV that had been attached to Gibbs' arm. The monitor that showed his heartbeat stood off to the side, and she stared as the line across the screen rose and fell without interruption. That was her proof that he was alive, as if the intense blue stare he was giving her wasn't confirmation enough.

When their eyes finally met Abby held her breath, her chest tightening at the rawness, and what she thought was longing, in his gaze. To be here, in the same room with him meant more to her than the air in her own lungs. She was drained from not sleeping or eating, and her nerves were barely hanging on by a thread from worrying, but all that paled in comparison to what Gibbs had been through.

Her faith in his strength and courage had always been unwavering, but with every moment she stood looking at him, Abby felt her pride in him, and love for him grow even more. Even knowing the man Gibbs was, she couldn't help but be in awe of how he'd managed to hold on, to survive the ordeal and come back to them, to her.

Over the duration of his disappearance, her feelings for him had only gotten stronger. She had loved him for a long time, but now Abby knew, without a doubt, that she couldn't live without him.

Taking in his appearance she noticed the bruising on his cheek had become darker, the cut across his eyebrow had been cleaned and stitched up, but the swelling still partially hid one of his piercing blue eyes underneath. Several blankets were fitted over him up to his waist, the crisp hospital gown covering his chest offering little chance for her to inspect the damage underneath.

Light bandages covered his palm and wrists, the red chaffing she'd seen before he'd been brought to hospital also now hidden from her view. Abby's stomach churned thinking about the kind of treatment he'd endured to receive the injuries he had. While it could've been far worse, she wondered what type of mental scars he'd carry as well.

Startling her out of her reverie, she felt Ducky lay a gentle hand on her arm. "I'll go and pick up some things for Jethro, why don't you stay here a bit longer and I'll drive you home when I come back."

"We're going too," Tony piped up for Ziva and McGee, each of them offering their goodbyes to Abby and Gibbs as they left.

Moving to stand in the now vacated spot next to the bed, Abby nervously toyed with the fibres of one of the blankets covering him. With Gibbs centred in the middle of the bed, she gave into her desire to be closer to him and perched herself on the edge.

Now that they were finally alone she found herself unsure of what to say to him, her eyes looking everywhere but directly at him. She didn't want their earlier exchange after he'd been rescued to be merely because he was glad to be alive. Gibbs had needed the comfort as much as she had, but if he rejected her now Abby wasn't sure how she'd cope.

"Didn't need time...needed to admit my feelings to myself before I could admit them to you." Gibbs interrupted her thoughts. "Didn't want to hurt you, Abby."

His confession caught her off guard and at last she looked at him. Abby knew this probably wasn't the best time to talk about where their relationship was going; he was exhausted, sore and drugged on painkillers but she needed to know. And she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. After everything that had happened, Gibbs needed to know her feelings for him were real.

"What makes you think you'll hurt me? I know you Gibbs, better than you think."

He struggled to sit up, wincing under the effort, but still reaching out to thread several strands of loose hair behind her ear. "Are you willing to risk our friendship if things don't work out? I'm not the easiest person to live with Abbs."

The question of their friendship and whether a relationship between them would destroy what they'd had for so many years had kept her awake on many nights. But Abby believed them being a couple would never end badly; they'd known each other for ten years and had only gotten closer over time.

"I know every objection you're going to throw at me Gibbs, and I'm telling you nothing could ruin our friendship, ever. For me, the risk is letting each day go by without you when I know we could be together."

He forced a smile, his trembling hand cupping around the soft skin of her cheek. "My objections aren't because I don't care about you, or that I don't want us to try. I just don't want to lose you because...well for being a bastard."

"You talk tough, but I know your weaknesses," Abby smirked as she watched him move to bury his face in her hair.

She didn't fail to notice that his hospital gown had slid down slightly to reveal the top of his shoulder and collarbone and she swallowed, unable to tear her stare away from his skin. Everything about him had become her weakness and she knew once he finally decided to give in, it would take all of her restraint to keep from ripping his clothes off until he was properly healed.

"I love you and I can't ignore that because I'm scared of something that may never happen," she whispered resting her head against the side of his. "I know you're scared too, but don't you think we deserve to be happy?"

"Been a while since I could say I was happy," he sighed.

"Then let me try..." Abby asked, twisting so she could face him better.

She understood that he took joy and comfort from the small things in life, simply because his past had left him with so many scars. She was the only one who'd ever really gotten a real glimpse into the gentle and caring side of Gibbs; it wasn't something he shared with everyone. Abby treasured that side of him, and wanted to experience it more often, she wanted to know what it felt like to have him as the center of her world.

"Want us to try...together," Gibbs confessed, quickly pressing a kiss to her lips but pulling back before Abby could respond. "Promise me you'll go easy on me though."

"Maybe for some things...a girl has needs Gibbs," she winked at him, laughing at his raised eyebrows. "But we can talk about that later, you need sleep. I'm just glad that you're alive and that I'm here with you. Have you eaten anything?"

"Had some hot soup after they finished patching me up." He nodded towards the tray table on the other side of his bed, where an empty bowl sat and a plate of sandwiches was covered over. "Got them to bring in some sandwiches for you too...was hoping that you'd be here, that you'd stay for a while."

As Gibbs lifted the plate off the table and handed it to her, Abby chewed on the corner of her bottom lip, touched that he'd been thinking about her wellbeing even in his current state. She hadn't mentioned how long it had been since she'd eaten, but Gibbs knew her better than anybody so he would have some idea that food had been the last thing on her mind.

"Gotta eat something, Abbs...we're both safe now."

Even though she didn't feel hungry, Abby managed to finish one of the two sandwiches on the plate with Gibbs quietly watching her every move. Placing the plate back on the table when she was done, she smiled when Gibbs took hold of her hand and covered it with his own. Her heart skipped a beat when he placed his other hand to her cheek and signed 'My girl'. In all the times he'd done that one simple gesture, never had it meant so much.

Twisting away from him, Abby managed to take her boots off with some effort, then reached out to switch off the small lamp that was placed beside the bed. The light in the room instantly reduced, a faint amount still shining in through the open door.

The darkness seemed to intensify their feeling of being close to one another and Abby felt her pulse quicken, she didn't want to let go of him.

"Do you think they'll let me stay in here with you?" she asked.

The last thing she wanted was to leave him, nor did going home to an empty apartment sound like something that would help her sleep.

"They will if I tell them to," Gibbs smirked easing back onto his pillow.

He stretched his arm out so she would move closer and lay beside him and Abby tentatively snuggled into his side, watching his face for signs that she was hurting him. The IV was hooked into his other arm, but Abby looked at it intently, making sure he was comfortable with her so close to him.

Satisfied she wasn't causing him any extra pain she settled her face down next to his, sighing contentedly and gently nudging his cheek with her nose.

Gibbs faced her, their breath mingling as barely an inch separated them. She watched as his tongue slipped from between his lips to moisten them and a second later Abby was kissing him. The touch was brief but every nerve in her body stood to attention, forcing her to repeat the gesture a second time, and when he didn't stop her, the caress of her lips on his for the third time didn't end as quickly.

Carefully she took his lower lip into her mouth as her eyes drifted closed and she felt Gibbs return the kiss. An involuntary moan rose up her throat when Gibbs' tongue traced the contours of her lips, eventually seeking entrance into her mouth.

Gently resting her hand on his chest to cover his heart, the steady beat under it increased and Abby felt his growl both against her palm and her lips as the kiss intensified, the dancing of their mouths becoming hurried against each other.

"Gibbs," she sighed letting him take control briefly before trailing her kisses along his jaw, then moving up the side of his face and lingering near the cut on his forehead.

Ending their contact as it had begun, she brushed her lips slowly once, twice, and a final time against his, prolonging the moment.

"You gonna tell me that's not worth the risk?" she breathed, laying her head on the pillow next to his.

She nuzzled into his neck continuing to press light kisses to the exposed area; now that she knew what he tasted like, she didn't want to stop. Breathing him in, Abby let his essence flood through her veins. She couldn't think of a single time in her life that she'd felt so at ease.

"You're worth any risk," he admitted quietly, turning to kiss her forehead as she got comfortable.

He placed his hand on top of the one that rested on his chest, linking their fingers and softly stroking her thumb with his. His other arm held her, ensuring that they were as close and as comfortable as they could be on the small bed.

Content that for now they would be moving forward together, Abby let her eyes drift closed for the first time in over forty-eight hours. When only silence filled the room, she assumed Gibbs was also allowing himself to finally succumb to sleep, and then his voice startled her.

"This would've been much better in my bed."

Abby smiled and lifted her head slightly to look at him. Although his eyes were closed the grin he tried to hide told her everything she needed to know. "Is that an offer, Agent Gibbs?"

"Depends, you know anyone else willing to do this in an old injured Marine's bed?"

"Depends," she said smirking and repeating him, her eyes narrowing in on his, "are you going to stay in hospital until the doctor releases you, and are you going to let me look after you when you get home?"

Laying her head back down next to his, her mouth sought out his ear and she began to nibble along the curve until she heard his restrained groan.

"Bit early in our relationship to be negotiating isn't it Abbs? Though I'm pretty sure if you keep that up I'll do anything you want."

"Think you know I'm more than willing to share your bed Gibbs, no negotiations needed there. Just let me look after you for a change, that's all I want."

He nodded his head in agreement and they fell silent once again. This time she was certain he'd fallen asleep, the stroking of his thumb against hers stopping, his breathing and heartbeat now slow and steady.

Letting go of all the ups and downs since telling Gibbs she loved him, Abby too drifted off into a peaceful slumber, failing to see the two men that appeared at the door to Gibbs' room a short time later.

Ducky and Fornell observed the two sleeping figures, entwined as if that was how they'd slept every day for years. Light streaming in from the corridor illuminated the couple's faces and Ducky smiled at the way Abby's face was as close as it could possibly get to Gibbs'.

Being careful not to wake them, Ducky placed the bag of clothing and toiletries he'd gathered for Gibbs at the end of the bed and retreated back into the hallway.

"She persuaded him to stay then?" Fornell asked.

"I think he'd do anything our dear Abigail asked him to do," Ducky admitted smiling, taking hold of the door handle and pulling it closed halfway.

"I hope she's the one," Fornell sighed, taking one last glance at them before turning back to the doctor. "I hope she's the one that'll finally make him happy and bring him some peace."

Ducky was touched by the sentiment in the FBI agent's voice and words. "I think this has been building for some time, this incident just gave them a nudge in the right direction. Abby is good for him and her love is unconditional. Although she shows it in different ways, she is as protective of him as he is of her."

Confident that Gibbs was in good hands and that Abby wouldn't require a lift to her apartment, Ducky made his way to the exit, asking the nurses to leave the couple as they were as he left. He and Fornell wished each other a good night's rest now that their friend was safe, then headed in different directions to their cars.

Collapsing into the driver's seat Ducky leaned his head back, forcefully breathing out. It had been the longest two days for all of them, but he hoped that some good could come out of Gibbs' abduction. The road to his recovery could only be helped by the woman now sleeping in his arms and Ducky wished nothing but happiness for his friends, his family.

Like Fornell, he hoped that Abby would be the one who could finally give Gibbs what he'd been searching so long for.

TBC...


	10. Untimely Interruptions

****A/N: Thanks once again for all the great reviews! They are really appreciated :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Untimely interruptions**

Jolted awake, his heart thudding in his chest, Gibbs tried to get his bearings the instant his eyes opened, his mind thinking of only one thing...Abby.

Disorientation and confusion rushed through him, adrenaline surging through his veins and heat burning through him as sweat beaded on his forehead. Images of Abby, dead at the hands of Ben Hastings were seared into his mind. It was his worst nightmare, and it had seemed so real.

As he swallowed rapidly, trying to moisten his mouth and fight back the urge to throw up, Gibbs tried to wipe from his memory the lasting impression of standing over Abby's lifeless body. In his nightmare she had been found in a small room next to the one he'd been held captive in...she'd died because Gibbs hadn't saved her.

Feeling a sigh of relief when he realized her soft body was curled into his side, he tried to focus on calming himself. He was surprised Abby hadn't been woken by him jumping as he was startled awake, but from her deep steady breaths Gibbs could tell her tiredness had completely wiped her out.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he twisted his head to look at her face. What would he have done if he lost her? If he'd never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt... he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive without her, or that he'd even want to try.

His injuries were both physical and mental, but the emotional pain he'd suffered was worse than anything; he could deal with the first two and had many times before, but to learn to cope with the other, he was going to need Abby.

He needed her...more than he'd needed anyone or anything in a long time.

Everything inside Gibbs told him he had to protect and cherish her with every breath he took. Abby was the only thing that had given him the strength to endure what he had, she was his lifeline and without realizing it, she had saved his life.

He owed it to Abby, and to himself, to be honest in telling her how he felt about her, about them being together.

Trying to push his nightmare from his mind, Gibbs lifted the arm that wasn't wrapped around her so he could gently cup Abby's cheek in his hand, ignoring the flinches of his still weary body as he moved. His chest tightened when she sighed and moved into his touch, even in her state of sleep. Gibbs knew her caring and selfless heart, and her gentle and honest soul could be his salvation, all he had to do was let her into his life the way they both wanted.

Her body, so warm and perfectly melded to him brought out a longing in Gibbs he hadn't felt in years. Her beauty, so subtle and serene in sleep, made him want to lay there holding her for endless hours. At the same time, he couldn't wait for her eyelids to flutter open so he could see those sleepy emerald orbs looking back at him, full of life and hope.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs breathed in her presence, trying to think of her as she was now rather than how he'd seen her in his dream, repeating to himself that she was alive, and she was safe.

* * *

Abby woke mid-morning to find Gibbs rolled over on his side so he was now facing her, his large hand fanned out over her hip. Not fully awake, she managed a smile when she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers, liking the way several days worth of stubble on his chin grazed against her.

"I could really get used to this," she mumbled.

"The kissing or three day growth?"

As if he was trying to give her another example to base her opinion on his mouth passed over hers again, this time taking a little longer to explore her more thoroughly. Abby felt the jagged edge of the cut on his bottom lip as the kiss continued, hoping their need for contact wasn't hurting him. She tried to avoid the sensitive area, focusing on his top lip, nibbling softly on it and the corners of his mouth.

When Gibbs laid his head back down beside her, she opened her eyes wider, fighting off sleep and took the time to study the angry bruise on his cheek. The cut through his eyebrow was red with a mottling of purple surrounding it, but it was the injuries she couldn't see that worried Abby, the ones covered by his clothes and the ones in his head. Some of the tiredness was gone from around his eyes but he still looked exhausted.

"Well both, but I meant the kissing," she grinned before turning serious. "How are you feeling?"

Gibbs let his hand wander over her hip, never taking his eyes away from hers. "I still stand by my initial judgement that this would've been much better in my bed."

Now that Gibbs had finally admitted that he had feelings for her, it seemed to Abby that he was going to take their flirting to a new level and for the first time since she'd known him, she felt she could do the same. They'd never been shy in showing each other they cared, but this was much different to a simple hug or kiss on the cheek.

Abby traced her fingertips over the curve of his neck before lifting her hand and planting it on his waist, allowing her to lift her own body and snuggle closer, the small gap between them now closed. Gibbs was still covered with the hospital blankets from his stomach down, while Abby rested on top of the bed clothes. She could feel his warmth through the thin material that covered his upper torso, and hoped that his body was slowly beginning to heal.

"And I'll hold you to that but you didn't answer my question. I know all your evasive tactics Gibbs," she frowned at him.

"They're just aches and pains, it'll pass...just wanna get out of here and get back to normal." He took hold of her hand, watching intently as their fingers entwined, his thumb stroking over hers.

"Are you sure you're ready for your idea of normal to change? Not that I want to change you or your routines but sometimes a few changes can be good can't they?"

When he didn't answer her, she fleetingly thought maybe he'd changed his mind but the intensity of his gaze soon had her breathless. Gibbs had always been able to say so much with merely a look and the trust, protectiveness and love she saw radiating from him almost overwhelmed her. She didn't want to move or speak for fear the moment would shatter taking his unguarded vulnerability with it.

"I love you, Abbs."

Just at that second Tony burst through the door, a donut hanging out of his mouth, coffee in his hand and completely ignorant of what he'd just interrupted. Abby wanted to kill him and the glare she threw at him made him stop dead, his jaw dropping enough that the donut fell to the floor before he could catch it.

"What?" he exclaimed, wiping crumbs from down the front of his shirt and glancing quickly between the couple on the bed. "Do you need a moment?"

Abby rolled her eyes and was about to tell him to get out when Gibbs asked Tony for his coffee.

"Normally I would boss, but you're on no caffeine for a while longer."

"Figures," he grumbled.

Trying to sit up fully, Gibbs used his elbow for leverage and Abby jumped off the bed the instant she saw him wince. Throwing the covers off, he twisted his legs and grabbed for Abby's hand.

"Might need some help," he indicated towards the bathroom and she felt her face flush, her mouth gaping open which earned her a light chuckle from Gibbs. "Relax Abby, I just mean getting there, I think I can handle the rest on my own."

Putting his weight on her, he got to his feet, testing the amount of pressure he could put on his injured knee. The IV had been removed during the early hours of the morning, making it easier for him to manoeuvre and when he was confident he would be able to walk, Gibbs slowly put one foot in front of the other. Once they made it to the bathroom he let go of her arm, gripping onto the doorframe instead.

"I'll be fine," he winked, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

The instant the door clicked shut Abby turned on Tony. "That was not the best timing Tony."

"I have a feeling the two of you being together is going to end badly for me...you're not going to start head slapping me too are you?" He threw the dropped donut in the trash in the corner of the room, swigging back the rest of his coffee and throwing the empty cup away too.

Abby saw the bag that Ducky had placed on the floor, picking it up she put it on the bed, taking out a smaller satchel that contained Gibbs' toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm sorry, it's just...never mind. Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Slept like a baby. I would ask how you slept but I'm sure I can guess," he smirked and Abby joined in his amusement, finding it impossible to keep the happiness from her face. "So how's he doing?"

"He says he'll be fine and I'm sure he will be with some rest, but he hasn't talked about what happened yet."

"Give it some time, he's probably just working everything out in his head first. This is Gibbs we're talking about, remember."

"You come here for any other reason than to get inside my head DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, opening the bathroom door and shuffling forward. Abby walked over to him, stopping him from going further and handing him his toothbrush.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'll be here to pick you up and take you home tonight boss..." he trailed off, looking at Abby. "Both of you, wherever you want to go."

Abby shifted nervously on her feet, feeling Gibbs' fingers touch hers when he took the toothbrush from her. They hadn't talked about what would happen once Gibbs was allowed to leave the hospital. Abby knew without a doubt that she wanted to stay with him but she didn't want him to feel like she was smothering him...not when he seemed to be realizing what was between them.

"Up to you, Abby," Gibbs shrugged. He didn't make it back into the bathroom to brush his teeth, instead the heavy weight of his sore and weary body making him return to sit on the edge of the bed.

Not for the first time since his rescue, Abby thought she saw her future reflected in his expressive blue eyes. Taking a leap of faith, and trusting in Gibbs, in what was happening between them, her answer brought a crooked smile to his lips.

"You can take me to Gibbs' place too," she said softly, her gaze focused only on Gibbs.

TBC...


	11. Moving Forward

**Chapter 11 – Moving Forward**

"_You can take me to Gibbs' place too," she said softly, her gaze focused only on Gibbs._

Tony couldn't hide his grin at the couple in front of him, taking what appeared to be their first steps together. They'd both been through a lot over the last several days and seeing that out of all the worry and pain, something very special was starting to take hold of them, made him even more grateful they'd found Gibbs in time.

"Whatever you want, Abbs," Tony answered, turning when he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Ah, Jethro," came the familiar Scottish accent of Ducky as he walked in from the corridor. "It's wonderful to see you sitting up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Duck, lookin' forward to getting out of here."

"I'm sure you are." Ducky smiled at Abby and reached out to place his hand on her arm, before turning back to Gibbs. "Your doctor is doing his rounds now, but I'd like to give you a check over myself if that's alright?"

Ducky put his case down on the bed beside Gibbs, and proceeded to sort through his instruments when Gibbs asked Tony, "you gonna tell me what happened yesterday after I got carted away?"

"Not much to tell," DiNozzo answered, cringing slightly under the full brunt of Ducky's warning stare as he checked Gibbs' blood pressure. "Hastings and his two lackeys are currently residing in the morgue, all died from fatal gunshot wounds. We turned the place over looking for any clues that might've pushed him to breaking point but found nothing...we might not ever know."

"He just wanted someone to pay for what happened to his family," Gibbs mused. "I was the one who made him run when we wanted to question him."

"It is often easier to blame someone else for your own mistakes than accepting responsibility, Jethro...no matter who had gone to question him that day, Lieutenant Hastings would've been seeking revenge," Ducky tried to reason.

Abby moved to sit on the other side of the bed, wanting to be near Gibbs and offer him support. "If this was all about revenge on Gibbs, why did he want me then?" She asked, regretting her words the instant she'd said them.

"What?" Gibbs turned quickly to face her, grimacing as his raw injuries pulled, and ignoring Ducky's suggestions that he remain still while he checked his vitals.

Abby didn't know whether Hastings had taken it upon himself to taunt Gibbs with his intentions of exchanging him for her but from the look of shock on Gibbs' face, he knew nothing. Abby hadn't meant to keep it from him either. Most of the time she'd been with Gibbs they'd been asleep, and the few precious moments they'd been alone, she'd been swept away by his reactions to her.

"I would never have let her go, boss," Tony intervened. "Had her under constant protection."

"Are you telling me Hastings threatened Abby?" Gibbs asked, his jaw flexing as he grit his teeth together.

Gibbs' stomach dropped. Since being reunited with her, he thought Abby had been safe the entire time he'd been held captive. It hadn't stopped the nightmares or the tricks his mind continued to play on him, but to find out that she really had been in danger had him blindly reaching for her hand.

"He didn't threaten me..."Abby knew she had to tell Gibbs the truth but at the same time she didn't want to add to the strain he was already under. Either way he would find out, and she didn't want to lie to him, especially not now they were building on the trust they already had. "He sent a note saying he wanted to swap you for me."

The death glare Gibbs threw DiNozzo made Abby squirm, even though she wasn't on the receiving end of it. Although his reaction was predictable and understandable for the man he was, Abby couldn't help but feel sorry for Tony, he hadn't done anything wrong. None of them had.

Tony cringed. "Like I said boss, I would never have let her go...I knew we'd find you another way."

"Jethro, you really must calm down," Ducky interrupted him. "You're not going to heal with your blood pressure so high."

"Did everything I could to keep Abby safe," Tony said reassuringly. "Until you could take that honor back yourself...I'd never let anything happen to her."

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head. He trusted Tony with his life, and there were very few people who he'd entrust with Abby's life besides himself, but DiNozzo was one of those few. "I know, Tony...glad you were there, to look after her."

Before any of them had a chance to further explain, Gibbs' doctor walked into the room, a warm smile covering his face at the sight of Gibbs sitting up and looking slightly better than he had the last time he'd seen him.

Abby sat down next to Gibbs on the bed, listening carefully as the doctor gave Gibbs a run down on what he should and shouldn't be doing for the next several days; plenty of rest, fluids and warmth being of importance, along with taking care of his injuries. He flat out refused to use a walking stick until his knee was able to carry him more steadily, insisting that if he did need help Abby would be close by.

Ducky and Tony watched the couple from just inside the doorway, both men taking in what the doctor was saying but more observant of their two friends comfortable in their new closeness.

Once Abby assured the doctor she would be staying with Gibbs for the next several days at least, he said he'd send someone around with discharge paperwork later on in the day and continued on his rounds, leaving a prescription for some painkillers for Gibbs.

"Abby, why don't you write out a list of things you'll need while you're staying with Jethro and I'll see if Ziva would be so kind as to pick them up from your apartment," Ducky suggested. "I'll see to your painkillers Jethro, though I know Abby will have her work cut out getting you to take them."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the comment, hearing Tony snort in amusement beside him.

"Thanks, Ducky," Abby said appreciatively. She stood up off the bed and walked towards him, taking the notepad and pen he offered her.

Tony moved away from Ducky and Abby and over towards Gibbs, watching on amused when Abby started giving Ducky a complete rundown on each thing as she wrote it on the list. When he was sure their conversation was loud enough so they wouldn't hear what he was saying easily, Tony stood in front of Gibbs.

"Gonna need a statement for the report, boss."

Gibbs turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Abby animatedly waving her arms around and giving Ducky some kind of directions, he looked back to Tony. "Not with Abby here, don't want her to hear some of it."

"Sure thing, what if I drop by the house tomorrow? Knowing Abby she'll want to lay down the law to the temp for while she's off work, but she won't wanna leave you, this way I can stay with you while she's gone...two birds, one stone and all that."

Gibbs nodded his agreement. Normally he'd want to give his statement right away to get it out of the way and so Tony could close up the case, but Abby had enough to try and get over and he didn't want to add to it. "Don't wanna upset her," he said quietly, both to himself and DiNozzo.

"It's okay boss, I understand, tomorrow is good."

"You find anyone else at Hastings' house?" Gibbs asked quietly, remembering the sound of what he'd thought was scratching on the wall.

"Turned the place upside down, was no-one else there. We did find a small room joined onto the basement, only entrance was from outside." Tony looked up to make sure Abby was still talking to Ducky before he continued. "Was filled with boxes and stuff that looked like it belonged to Hastings' wife and son...photos stuck on the wall, kinda looked like a shrine to them."

As relieved as Gibbs was that there hadn't been anyone else being held hostage, for a moment he couldn't help but be drawn into the similarities between himself and Hastings. They were both men who had been caught up in the past, blinded by their feelings of lost love and unable to deal with the consequences of those losses.

But Gibbs also knew he was different from Hastings. While there would be some things that he may never fully learn to deal with in losing Shannon and Kelly, he felt ready to finally move on. He'd tried, numerous times, before now to take that next step and move on with his life, but he'd never truly been prepared to accept someone and open his heart completely like he had done with Shannon. Until now...until Abby.

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Abby repeating the things Ducky was telling her she needed to look out for once they got home.

"Dizziness, nausea, blurred vision..." Abby rambled on.

"Sound like you're gonna have your own personal nurse," Tony grinned at Gibbs.

When an actual nurse walked in a few moments later to try and coerce Gibbs into a shower and change his bandages, he shot her down in flames in seconds. She left the room in a huff after a few more unsuccessful attempts, Gibbs pointing out he was perfectly capable of showering himself when he got home and either he or Abby would change the bandages.

After the nurse had gone, Ducky and Tony said their goodbyes, leaving Gibbs and Abby alone again.

Director Vance called Gibbs after they'd both had something to eat and drink, and brushed their teeth, Abby using a brush one of the nurses had brought her. Vance had made his point clear to Gibbs that he was to take at least a week of work, and Abby had checked that it was okay to use some of the holiday time she was owed to look after him.

The director didn't question her request, though his few moments of silence on the other end of the phone did make Abby wonder if he was going to. She agreed to go into work briefly in the morning when Gibbs said Tony would be heading to his house to take his statement and they ended the call, realizing that in a way Vance had just been notified that their relationship had taken a turn.

Telling Vance about the change in her relationship with Gibbs had been the furthest thing from Abby's mind. Tony and Ducky knew, and Abby was certain Ziva, McGee, Jimmy and Fornell had all worked it out from the way she and Gibbs had been acting towards each other since his rescue.

A lot had changed in a short amount of time, and she just hoped the people they cared about and thought of like family would be accepting of their relationship. Abby also didn't want Gibbs to feel pressured into anything, he'd been through so much already and the last thing he needed was to be forced into making decisions about them being together before he was ready.

He'd been nothing but affection with her since he'd been rescued. Spending the night in each other's arms, their kisses, not to mention Gibbs telling her he loved her were all positive signs for Abby but she also understood it was still early days. They had a lot to help each other get through.

In a way, things had moved fast between them since Gibbs' rescue. But once he was out of hospital and she was staying with him, it would finally just be the two of them, living under the same roof and trying to slowly take their next steps together.

The circumstances under which she would be staying with Gibbs were different from what Abby would have liked for their first nights together as a couple. More than anything though, she was just happy that they were beginning to understand the strength of their feelings for one another and that neither of them was trying to hide any more. There would be plenty to talk about and work through in the coming days, but for now Abby was content to just be with him.

TBC...


	12. Possession

**Chapter 12 - Possession**

Once they'd finished speaking with Director Vance, Abby stood up from where she sat next to Gibbs on the bed and walked over to his bag on the chair in the corner of the room. Without thinking she began looking through it, shoving his clothes aside in an attempt to find what she was searching for.

"You lookin' for something, Abbs?" Gibbs questioned her with a grin after she'd emptied half of the bag's contents.

"Sorry..." A light blush colored her cheeks when she realized she'd just been rummaging through his things. "I didn't mean to..."

"Not worried 'bout that." He held out his hand and Abby walked back over to him and held it within hers. "What you looking for?"

Running her other hand down over the side of his face, her fingers grazed over the bristles of his newly forming scruffy beard. "I noticed you've been scratching your cheeks a bit..." she looked at the bag nervously before continuing. "I thought I could give you a shave if Ducky brought your stuff, or I can get a razor and some shaving cream from the nurses."

Putting his hand under her chin, Gibbs tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Guess I could live with that, and we do have some time to kill."

The half grin he gave her made his blue eyes sparkle, and sent Abby's heart beat into a chaotic frenzy. She leaned forward to kiss his top lip, rubbing her soft skin against the stubble before pulling back again and returning to searching in his bag.

A few moments later she held up a disposable razor and small can of shaving cream. "Nice work, Ducky," she said triumphantly, as if she were speaking directly to him.

After tracking down a bowl to put some warm water in, as well as a face cloth and a fresh towel, Abby ignored Gibbs' protests and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. She filled the bowl with warm water and moved the hospital table to stand beside her.

Stepping between Gibbs' knees, Abby felt the weight of his hands rest on her waist. Trying to concentrate on her task instead of how the light pressure felt, she sprayed an ample amount of shaving cream into the palm of her hand and began smoothing it over his cheeks, chin and neck. Gibbs let her tilt his head to either side and back to give her better access to cover his skin.

Abby could feel his eyes watching her every move, caressing her, studying her, and setting her nerve endings ablaze with their intensity. The soft strokes of his fingers as he worked them over her waist and around her back to bring her closer made her stumble in her movements as their bodies were pressed more intimately together.

"Did you need some help with that?" Abby jumped as the voice of a young female nurse shattered the moment when she walked into the room.

Abby turned to face her, not missing the wistful gaze on the other woman's face as she looked at Gibbs. She was all too aware how those blue eyes, strong jaw line and solid body could draw the stares of every woman within a twenty foot radius. But unlike in the past when she'd had to stand back and watch as women flirted with him, now she was free to make it common knowledge that Gibbs was off limits.

"I think I've got it under control, thanks," Abby assured her while trying to remain polite.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

Abby couldn't stop herself from glaring at the other woman and her clearly forced attempt to sound helpful. "It's fine, I'm sure you have other things to do anyway."

The young nurse frowned at Abby's dismissal, her shoulders sagging when she turned on her heels. Abby continued to stare at the doorway long after she had disappeared, rolling her eyes at Gibbs' ability to attract attention without even trying.

When Abby turned back to Gibbs, he was smirking under the frothy shaving cream that still covered his face. "And here was me thinking I'd be the possessive one."

She smiled coyly, slowly beginning to run the razor over his cheek, hoping that keeping her hands busy with shaving him would hide her nerves. Her fascination with his newly exposed skin, along with the proximity of his body and her swirling emotions were seriously testing her ability to remain focused.

"I've wanted to say you're mine for a long time, Gibbs...wanted it to be true and not just something I wished for..." she trailed off, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"How long?" He asked quietly, his hands lightly caressing over her lower back.

"How long have I wanted you?" Abby hesitated until she saw Gibbs nod, taking a deep breath and realizing it was now or never. "Years...I think I've always loved you."

Rinsing the razor out in the bowl of warm water Abby held her breath as she waited for Gibbs to respond to what she'd said, mindful of how he'd clammed up the last time she'd told him how she felt. She'd waited for a long time to have a conversation like this with him, but now that it was here, Abby found it hard to control the anxiety stirring in her. She could see Gibbs had feelings for her, but whether he was ready to hear exactly how strongly she felt about him was another thing.

She began shaving him again, Gibbs' voice low as he tried not to move and make Abby's task more difficult. "Each time I nearly lost you...to Ari, to Mikel, that damn possessed car, wanted to tell you how much you meant to me...didn't think you felt the same."

Abby continued the motions of shaving him, taking a moment to let everything sink in. The hand that had been spread out on the side his neck to hold him still, smoothed further around so she could rake her fingers through his short hair. "I did...I do."

They remained silent as Abby finished shaving him, absorbed in the reality that what was taking place between them was not just a reaction to Gibbs being in danger.

Gibbs was completely captivated by her as she carefully tended to him, her touches gentle and precise as if she was familiar with every contour of his face. Normally he wouldn't have let anyone shave him, even if he was injured. He was perfectly capable of doing it himself, but the opportunity to be this close to her, to feel her hands on him and hold her, was something he wanted to indulge in. It wasn't as private as he'd have liked but being able to watch her, to feel the warmth of her body between his legs, made it the most intimate thing they'd done.

When she was done, Abby put the razor down and picked up the towel to tenderly wipe his face, her fingers running over the smoothness of his cheek. Her other hand settled flat on the outside of his thigh, her fingers toying with the thin fabric of the hospital gown as she gave in to her need to be in constant contact with him.

"What made you say something the other night?" Gibbs asked, returning to their conversation.

The palm of her hand covered the side of his face , her thumb stroking along the curve of his chin."I couldn't go on like that anymore...feeling like I was missing you even when I was sitting right beside you."

"Abby..."

"It's okay, Gibbs. I could never tell how you really felt about me, but I just had to take that chance. I couldn't live with the not knowing, or the regret."

Gibbs dropped a hand from behind her back to pick up the one sitting on his thigh, weaving their fingers together. Abby felt a rush of desire go through her at the simple gesture, her breath catching as their fingers slid along one another to finally lock together. There was just something about his large hands and the long strong fingers that never failed to make her go weak at the knees. And now that she knew what it would feel like to have them on her, for more than the brief touches she had gotten used to, Abby didn't ever want him to stop touching her.

"Glad you took the risk, Abbs...that you were brave enough to take a chance on me, on us. Took courage I didn't have...I was scared of ruining what we had, our friendship, because you didn't feel the same way."

Gibbs knew there was very little that scared him, but when it came to Abby he found he couldn't control the extreme emotions she brought out in him. Being faced with the prospect of losing Abby because he pushed her away with misplaced feelings was something he hadn't been able to deal with, so he'd kept his emotions hidden from her. Abby having the courage to do something that had seemed impossible to him only made Gibbs care about her more.

"I was scared too..." Abby leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently; after all he'd gone through in his life she couldn't blame him for wanting to protect his heart. "You're the bravest man I know, Gibbs...and that's all behind us now, we've got better things to think about, to look forward to."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Gonna lay down with me for a while?"

Abby returned his grin before breaking away from him to push the hospital tray out of the way. She helped him recline onto his back and lay down next to him, rolling onto her side to face him.

She was still unsure about where to touch him, but in the end her need to be closer to him was too great and she let her fingers trail lightly along his bare arm. From his bicep where the sleeve of the hospital gown stopped to halfway down his forearm and back up again, she savored the feel of him. Nuzzling her face over the newly shaven skin of his cheek and neck, she breathed in deeply as her own soft skin brushed against the silkiness of his.

Gibbs turned his head on the pillow, his tired eyes fighting against the heaviness each time he blinked. Twisting his body slightly to face her and easing slowly down the bed, Gibbs held on to Abby's waist, gently manoeuvring himself until their faces were level.

The touch of his lips on hers was tentative and gentle, teasing Abby to respond. Because of the cut on his bottom lip, Abby let Gibbs control the kiss, sighing as he moved his mouth over hers, a surge of longing running through her as she felt the intimacy of the moment overcome her. The light pressure of his hand on her waist increased and Abby ran her fingers through the hair above his ear, parting her lips as Gibbs' tongue licked along her bottom lip.

Breaking the contact with a subtle groan, Gibbs rested his forehead against Abby's. "You're not gonna hurt me, Abbs."

Abby knew he was talking about the way she was hesitating in touching him, and it wasn't because she didn't want to. Not being able to touch him like she needed to was driving her crazy, but his injuries had to come first, above her desire for him. If they'd been in Gibbs' bed like he'd suggested, Abby was under no illusion that she may have had trouble stopping herself, but for now she had to try and stay in control.

When Gibbs rolled over on his back and brought her closer into his side as if trying to make his point, he lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chest. Abby could feel the bandage underneath the thin material of the hospital gown and held her breath, watching him for any signs of discomfort.

"I know you're a big tough Marine, and I'm just little ole me," she smiled nervously, "but I just wanna be careful with you."

"You're not gonna hurt me," he repeated. "Never could, Abby."

Even though they were talking about her not causing him pain physically, it was clear to Abby that there was more to it. His sleepy but intent gaze told her that he'd never be fearful that she would ever hurt his heart.

TBC...


	13. Helping Hand

**Chapter 13 – Helping Hand**

A few hours before Gibbs was due to return home with Abby by his side, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Fornell all arrived at Gibbs' place to help tidy up the mess that had been left in the process of Gibbs' abduction. The cleanup of a crime scene wasn't usually part of their job but DiNozzo had cleared it with Director Vance, so they had all left work a couple of hours early in order to make Gibbs' return home a little easier for both he and Abby.

Ziva had picked up Abby's clothes and the other things she'd asked for from her apartment. She'd also called in at her own place to get some chicken stew out of the freezer that she'd made the week before. It was currently defrosting and soon to go into Gibbs' oven to warm and be ready for when he and Abby arrived.

As the group congregated inside Gibbs' house, McGee and Palmer headed back out to get enough groceries to last the housebound couple at least a week, as well as some magazines and other things that might help keep them entertained.

Tony watched silently as Ducky picked up the blanket and pillow sitting at the end of Gibbs' couch before placing them back down.

"With all his injuries he can't sleep on the couch," Ducky said, looking to the other three that stood beside him in the living room. "And I daresay his bed companion wouldn't be too pleased about the two of them squeezing on there."

Without another word the doctor left them standing there and made his way upstairs, taking Abby's bags with him, to what Tony assumed was Gibbs' bedroom.

"Guess that leaves the three amigos to clean up the mess down here," Tony forced a grin. "I'll go find some stuff to clean up the blood."

Once he'd gathered up a bucket with some water and detergent, and a couple of old rags, he and Ziva got down on their hands and knees to remove every trace of Gibbs' blood from the floor, while Fornell tidied up the mess in the living room.

Tony couldn't help but wonder how things could've been so much different. While there was still a slight sense of apprehension in each of them, at least they knew Gibbs was coming home. He was safe and alive, and so was Abby.

Gibbs' opinion had come to mean a lot to him over the years; Tony respected him and no longer thought of him just as his boss, they had all become family. To lose Gibbs would have shattered them all, but after seeing how Abby had been while he was gone, how they were together this morning at the hospital, DiNozzo didn't think it was a loss she could ever have recovered from.

Tony stopped scrubbing to sit up to his full height, resting back on his heels and let out a deep sigh.

"Tony?" Ziva's eyes narrowed in on him, seeing the look of uncertainty on his face.

"We could've lost them both..." he trailed off, looking at Ziva. "I mean, Gibbs could've died...and Abby..."

"They are both fine, it does not do any good to think of what could have been...though I do think you are right."

DiNozzo's eyes widened at her agreement, and he turned behind him to shout over his shoulder at Fornell. "You heard that right? The part about her agreeing with me"

Fornell rolled his eyes as he bent down to sweep up the remnants of Gibbs' coffee cup. The larger fragments had been taken into evidence but a small amount of fine shards were still scattered over the floor. "Yeah I heard it...and I think you're both right, shocking I know."

Tony twisted his body so he could get a better view of Fornell, one eyebrow raised as he tried to determine whether the FBI agent was trying to mess with his head. He quickly looked at Ziva and then back to Fornell again. "Well now I'm really scared."

Ziva shook her head, but couldn't keep the slight smile from her lips as she returned to cleaning the blood from the floor. "Come on, Tony, we need to finish this before you have to pick up Gibbs and Abby."

"Give me a minute here, Ziva, I'm bathing in the afterglow of you both finally coming to terms with my brilliance."

Halting her movements, Ziva looked up at him, her face serious as she spoke. "I do not believe either of us said you were brilliant."

Tony's shoulders slumped, his thoughts returning to Gibbs as Ziva continued to erase the traces of the blood from the floor next to him. He leaned forward to help her, the tilt of her head catching his eye as he bent down.

"But I will acknowledge you did a good job in Gibbs' absence."

A boyish grin lit up Tony's face at her praise and he returned to the task in front of them, rinsing the cloth he was using in the warm water and looking across at Ziva. "You think he'll ever let Abby out of his sight now?"

"They have always been very protective of each other...and Abby has always been his favorite," Ziva mused. "Perhaps there was more to their feelings than any of us realized, maybe more than they realized themselves until now."

Standing up, Fornell emptied the contents of the dustpan into the trash and walked over to them both. "Gibbs is one of the most stubborn people I know but I'm pretty sure he understands what he has to lose now."

"Abby has a way of breaking through that hard exterior," Tony said, remembering the exchanges he'd seen between the couple since Gibbs had been rescued. "Don't know anyone else who can do it."

Ziva stood up as Tony wiped away the last of the blood, looking around to see what she could do next. "They have also been friends a long time and understand one another, their past will no doubt help their future...if that is what they want."

"I hope you're right Ziva. I don't know what Gibbs intends on telling Abby about what happened, but we'll have to be careful about what we say around her. At least with it being just the boss and I tomorrow morning he won't feel like he has to hide things. I know he probably doesn't want her to hear what he went through–"

"And the same may be said for our dear Abigail I'm afraid, Anthony," Ducky interrupted as he descended the stairs. "I have my doubts that she will share with Jethro exactly how much she suffered. In fact, I would put money on it that she'll try to protect him from further guilt and anguish by telling him very little."

Tony nodded his head in agreement. They often thought of Abby as someone who always needed looking after, he and Gibbs in particular couldn't help their natural instinct to want to protect her, but she was stronger than they gave her credit for.

"I'll give Gibbs a heads up, just so he has an idea that Abby might have gone through more than she's letting on. You spent the most time with her Ducky, so it probably wouldn't hurt to have a quiet word to him about it if Abby's not around."

By the time they'd finished cleaning up downstairs, Ducky had made up the bed in Gibbs' room and tidied up to what he termed would be suitable for Abby. Not that Gibbs was ever messy or unclean, it was more about making sure that the couple had what they'd need and be comfortable in trying to get over their ordeal. He'd also made sure there were enough bandages and medical supplies to properly look after Gibbs' injuries.

Tim and Jimmy returned not long after with bags of groceries and unpacked them into the fridge and cupboards while Ducky got out dishes for the food they'd brought back for them to eat. Fornell took out the trash with all the stuff they'd used to clean up, then put on some coffee, shaking his head as Tony and Ziva argued about the best way to keep a fire going.

They sat down to eat and wait for Abby to call Tony and say she and Gibbs were ready to be picked up, filling in the time afterwards discussing the original Hastings case. Even though it had been years ago, the reappearance of a man they thought they'd never see again was a difficult reminder of the dangers and sacrifices of their jobs.

"It took me a while to get over the guilt...if that's even possible," Tony sighed in remembrance. "So I can imagine it took Gibbs longer seeing how he was the one driving...sure it'll bring up some bad memories for him."

Ducky stood up from the table and began clearing away the plates. "Then as his friends we mustn't let him dwell on it. There was nothing he, or any of us, could do to help a man who obviously didn't want help."

Ziva got up to help Ducky with the plates and turn the oven on so she could put the thawed out chicken stew in to warm for Gibbs and Abby's arrival. "We will also have to watch that Gibbs doesn't do too much at work when he returns, correct?"

They all heard Fornell try to muffle the snort of amusement that escaped before he had chance to stop it. "Good luck with that," he said smugly.

Just as Tony opened his mouth to speak his phone began to ring. "I think he heard you," Tony grinned as he looked at the caller ID. "Hey Abbs," he answered enthusiastically, "you and Gibbs ready for your taxi service?"

The rest of the room watched on as DiNozzo listened to Abby talk, his "be there soon," ending the call as he got to his feet and pushed the chair under the table.

After Tony left, they all helped clean up the dishes they'd used, leaving the leftover food in the fridge. When they were happy it looked like they hadn't been there, apart from the food filling what would normally be empty spaces in Gibbs' fridge and cupboards, they sat down in the warm tidy living room to chat and await the arrival of Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

After lying down together, Gibbs and Abby had spent the rest of the afternoon napping, always maintaining some form of physical contact, even in sleep. With all the people and activity out in the corridor it never felt like they were completely alone, but for now, both of them were content to just be with each other.

Gibbs filled out his discharge papers when a nurse brought them in early in the evening, and Abby called Tony once he was done to say they'd be ready to leave soon.

When it was time for Gibbs to get dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed, Abby putting his jeans on over his feet and sliding them up his legs under the hospital gown until the bed obstructed them. Gibbs eased himself to stand and with Abby's help, managed to pull the item of clothing all the way up over the boxers he wore so he could do up the zipper and button.

He sat back down, wincing when he tried to reach behind him to undo the ties of the hospital gown.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out, watching his body tense. "You're gonna have to let me help you...please. I know you're used to struggling through things on your own, but you don't need to anymore."

She understood he might have some trouble getting used to her being there to look after him. Gibbs didn't like to be fussed over, and he wasn't the most patient person at the best of times, never mind when he was injured, but the difference this time was that he needed her, just as much as she needed him.

Abby took his slight nod as an agreement to behave, at least for now. With her legs between Gibbs' as he sat on the side of the bed she leaned towards him, the bed taking the majority of her weight as she reached around to undo the ties behind his back. Pulling it loose, she dragged the gown slowly down off his shoulders to reveal his chest and below.

White bandaging covered what appeared to be a large wound near his sternum and two smaller ones over his stomach had also been covered. Abby could see the mottled purple and red bruises that marked his right side and across most of his abdomen. It was difficult for her to notice a patch of skin that looked like its natural color.

"God, Gibbs," she gasped, blinking back tears at the thought of how much pain he was in, how much he'd had to endure.

He took hold of the trembling hands still clutching onto his hospital gown and squeezed. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Abby looked up, needing to feel the connection she could only get from gazing into the depths of his pure blue eyes. "Well it looks pretty bad."

She let the piece of clothing drop and it pooled in his lap, lifting one of her hands so she could push back the stray silver locks of hair that had fallen over his forehead. Even with all the other injuries she'd seen, and the symptoms he was still struggling with, none of them had really prepared her to see Gibbs like this. He looked like he'd been used as a punching bag, and that was with the injuries that weren't hidden from her view.

Having seen some of the cuts and bruising through the rips in Gibbs' t-shirt before he'd been brought to hospital, Abby thought she'd have some idea of what to expect. But she hadn't been able to see him fully then, and the shock of seeing him, mixed with numerous other emotions had been a lot to take in. He had been so lucky to come through this alive, they both had been lucky.

"Hey," Gibbs said soothingly, "they'll all heal."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier, or less painful for you."

Her gaze drifted down from his eyes and back to his chest and stomach, but Gibbs lifted her chin with his finger before she had chance to stare too long. Wiping the lone tear that had managed to escape down her cheek against her will with his thumb, he continued to smooth caresses over her skin long after the moisture was gone.

"I'll be okay, I can manage...don't want you worrying about that."

"I can't not worry about it, Gibbs, if you hurt so do I."

Abby saw the rawness her words evoked in him, and realized she was upsetting him when he was trying to spare her from extra pain. Just as the only thing she was concerned about was his wellbeing, all Gibbs cared about was protecting her.

She wanted him to share what he'd gone through, no matter how difficult it was for her to hear; she needed to share the burden and let him know he wasn't alone. But Abby also knew she couldn't push him into talking, he would bring things up when he was ready. If that took weeks or months, she would do her best to be patient and give him the support he needed, but in the meantime there was still lots she could do to look after him.

Abby didn't doubt there would also be things that he wouldn't tell her. His protectiveness was not only restricted to physical means; Gibbs tried to shelter her from harm in every way possible. Getting through to him that he didn't need to protect her this time might take some persuading, but Abby was prepared to wait as long as she had to for him to understand she wanted to help him with everything.

"I'll try and stop worrying, but only if you promise to try and understand you don't need to shield me from everything," she offered.

Gibbs leaned forward, his caresses over her face continuing when he kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay, Abbs, I'll try."

His answer was enough to give Abby some peace of mind that he would hopefully share some of what he went through with her, but until then all they could do was take it one day at a time.

Helping him put on a t-shirt and the dark blue hoodie that Ducky had brought in, the man sitting in front of her was slowly starting to look like the Gibbs she knew.

"Are you warm enough?" she asked, her hands running down the outside of his arms to link her fingers with his.

"Could always use a little of that body heat of yours," he grinned and pulled her closer.

Abby tentatively wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck as her eyes drifted closed. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent off his skin and his clothes. She felt Gibbs press a kiss to the top of her head, his hand spreading out over the back of her neck to keep her where she was.

Neither of them moved, absorbing the nearness of each other, their quiet and steady breathing calming them both. Abby would have been quite content to stay in his arms like this for hours, but the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway broke in through the silence.

"Tony." Abby opened her eyes, slowly and reluctantly moving out of Gibbs' embrace.

She blushed at the grin Tony couldn't wipe off his face. Getting used to being able to react around Gibbs the way she wanted, and trying to gauge other people's reactions, was also going to take some time to adjust to.

It was obvious Tony approved of their relationship, not just from the smile now lighting up his face but also from the way he'd taken care of her while Gibbs had been gone. He was like her big brother, so it was important to her that he was happy about what was happening between her and Gibbs.

"Ready to go?" he asked walking in and picking up Gibbs' bag from beside the bed.

Abby helped Gibbs slide down off the bed and took his hand. He ignored the walking stick Tony held out for him, the younger man on the receiving end of a death glare as the couple walked past.

"Sorry boss, dunno what I was thinking."

Abby shook her head at them both, realizing the warm fingers that wrapped around hers by her side were going to be as much assistance as Gibbs would ask for in walking. Each of his steps was slow and unsteady, but he was determined to make it to the car on his own two feet. She just hoped once they were alone he would let her help him more.

TBC...


	14. Coming Home

**Chapter 14 – Coming Home**

Once they got to the car, Tony threw Gibbs' bag in the trunk while Abby helped Gibbs into the front passenger seat.

"I should've asked you to bring a blanket or something, Tony," Abby said worriedly from the back seat as they drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Abbs, I'm fine...promise," Gibbs interjected before DiNozzo could answer.

"Got the heat cranked right up," Tony reassured her with a smile, "you'll be sweating in no time."

Tony and Abby chatted the rest of the way to Gibbs' house, avoiding the events of the last couple of days and instead focusing on what the team could all do together once Gibbs was feeling better. Tony even admitted that he'd gotten used to Fornell and would be okay with him coming along if they went out for dinner, or had a movie night.

Gibbs zoned out as they were talking, his mind wandering to how he was going to ready himself for walking in through his front door after being dragged out against his will, just days ago. In time, he'd get over it, the difficulties came more from what he'd been forced to confront as a result of him being abducted rather than the actual abduction itself. They would be the harshest memories to overcome.

He was glad Abby was going to be staying with him, because he was fully aware of how he would normally wallow and disregard his health in a bottle of bourbon in order to try and forget what happened. The temporary reprieve he would find in doing that could never be greater than the love and support he was getting from Abby, and now that he had it, Gibbs didn't know how he'd lived without it.

As they pulled up into Gibbs' driveway, he noticed several other familiar cars parked out the front, and the lights on inside. He turned to look at Abby, making sure she was alright with their arrival. She'd never mentioned whether or not she'd been to his house after he'd been taken, nor did he have any idea what state the house had really been in, but from the way her face paled, he could make a good guess.

"You okay to do this, Abby?" he asked quietly.

She nodded nervously and unbuckled her seatbelt, before getting out of the car and opening his door. Taking Gibbs' hand she leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear whispering, "I have you, so I'm okay."

Gibbs twisted in the seat and hoisted himself up using the car door and Abby's hand for support. Once again he entiwned his fingers with hers as they made their way up to the front door, with Tony trailing silently behind them. Walking up the steps slowly, Gibbs smiled when he heard the laughter coming from inside. He turned to Abby, feeling her squeeze his hand when he opened the front door.

All sets of eyes were immediately directed at the couple entering the house, their happiness at seeing Gibbs return home and in one piece evident from their warm gazes. Ducky and Fornell were seated on the couch, McGee and Palmer sat at the table, while Ziva was standing beside the fireplace.

"It's good to see you home, Jethro," Ducky finally spoke, getting to his feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Just glad to be out of hospital, Duck."

"I'm sure you are. Now, we aren't staying because you need your rest, but we wanted to make sure you and Abby had everything you needed."

Gibbs noticed Abby looking around at the floor, her eyes lifting to meet his as they both recognized the mess that had been left during his scuffle had been cleaned up. He relied on his team on the job, he needed to know they had his back and that they understood he had theirs, and the same could be said for Fornell. And even though they'd all had their fair share of disagreements, it was clear to him that they had his back outside of work too. It was obvious they wanted to give he and Abby less to worry about.

"Fridge is all stocked with food, boss," McGee said standing up, "and Ziva brought over some chicken stew."

"It is in the oven," Ziva smiled affectionately at them both, "so should keep warm for a while until you are ready to eat."

"Thank you." Abby let go of Gibbs' hand to pull each of them into a hug, her relief and gratitude at having them here now, and for what they'd done, radiating off her.

Tony dropped Gibbs' bag at the bottom of the stairs when she reached him last, returning her hug, before she moved back to Gibbs' side and took his hand again.

"Really appreciate it," Gibbs said quietly, looking at each of them in turn before letting his gaze rest on Abby.

They all knew Gibbs was a man of few words and that anything he did say was genuine; the subtle smiles each of them gave him offering support about returning home. As silence descended over the room though, Gibbs' eyes were drawn to the couch where Ducky had been sitting. The place he'd been slumped back when Hastings had burst through the door and caught him off guard.

His mind flashed back to being dragged towards the front door, swinging punches and trying to break free to get to his gun. When they'd pulled his sweater over his head, he'd been blinded and beaten unconscious, his last thoughts of Abby before he passed out.

Gibbs heard someone talking as he fought to break away from the memories replaying in his head, the gentle touch of Abby's hand on his arm bringing him back to the present.

"Gibbs," she said softly, "everyone's leaving."

He nodded and squeezed her fingers to reassure her he was okay.

Ducky walked up to the couple, a sympathetic yet warm smile on his face. "I've left enough bandages, ointments and painkillers to last you through the week, though I'll call in tomorrow to see how you're doing, if that's okay with you both?"

Abby nodded, grateful that Ducky would be able to properly check Gibbs was healing. "That'd be great, thank you, Ducky."

Ducky took a hold of Gibbs' free hand and shook it gently before wrapping his friend in a light hug and quietly telling him, "I've also made your bed up, Jethro, for the sake of your injuries and your bed companion I suggest you sleep in it."

Standing right next to Gibbs, Abby overheard Ducky's words and wondered how Gibbs was going to cope with sleeping in his bed. He'd always avoided the exact reason why he never slept in his bed, though Abby had some idea. She had taken his evasion of the issue to mean that it was too difficult for him to talk about so she hadn't pressured him into saying anything more. But when everyone was gone she'd make sure he was okay with it.

McGee, Palmer and Fornell all said goodnight, with promises to call in on Gibbs and Abby over the next day or so.

"Either of you need anything you call me," Fornell told them as he made his way to the door then looked pointedly at Gibbs, "and for God's sake, do what you're told for a change."

He winked at Abby and was gone, leaving her, Tony and Ziva all smirking at his comment.

"Do you need anything else before we leave?" Ziva asked, placing the guard around the slowly burning fire.

There was more wood stacked to the side of the fireplace if they should need it during the night, but the house was warm enough now that they could let the flames continue to die down if they went to bed soon.

"Think we'll be alright," Gibbs looked at Abby who nodded her agreement. "Grateful for what you've all done...tonight and while I was gone."

"We look after each other, boss," Tony said adamantly, "family remember, and besides that, you've saved all our asses more than a few times."

"Some of us more than others..."Ziva smirked at him before turning back to Gibbs. "We are all glad that you are both safe."

Abby gave them both another long hug, Ziva pressing a brief gentle kiss to Gibbs' cheek on her way to the door.

"What time do you want me to come over tomorrow, boss?" Tony asked, following Ziva to the door after stepping forward to give Gibbs a hesitant one armed hug.

The gesture caught Gibbs off guard, though he returned it, even if somewhat awkwardly with his free arm, patting DiNozzo lightly on the back. Abby and Ziva couldn't hide their grins at the rare display of affection between the two men, who both carried on as if nothing had happened.

"You're going to stay here while I'm at work right?" Abby questioned Tony, but didn't give him a chance to answer before continuing. "Don't make it too early coz Gibbs needs to sleep, but don't make it too late coz I don't want the temp touching too much before I get in there."

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "You tell me what time to be here and I'll be here, Abby."

"How about 9am?" Abby asked Gibbs. "Is it okay if I take your truck?"

"Truck's too temperamental in the cold, you can take the Challenger. As for what time, it's up to you, Abbs," he shrugged. "All I gotta do is stumble outta bed and down the stairs...wasn't planning on dressing up for DiNozzo."

"Nine it is then," Tony interrupted before Abby had chance to change her mind. "See ya in the morning."

As soon as they'd watched the last car drive off, Abby closed the door and locked it, turning to face Gibbs. "Are you alright?"

Gibbs nodded and took a step closer, pushing a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear. "Are you?"

It had been difficult for Abby to walk back into his house after what she'd seen the last time she was here, but Gibbs' presence as well as that of their friends had helped in reminding her that it was over with.

"I'm better now we're both here," she admitted. "It was a lot easier having them all here...and that they'd cleaned everything up."

Gibbs tried to stifle the yawn that managed to escape against his will. The warmth of the room, and the combination of their long day and not being able to sleep comfortably with both he and Abby squeezed on the hospital bed all adding to his tiredness. The nightmare he'd awoken from was also still fresh in his mind. It had been days since he'd slept soundly, and all he wanted was to curl his body around Abby and fall asleep.

"Will you be okay to sleep in the bed?" Her voice broke into his thoughts and Gibbs smiled weakly at her.

He'd never spoken to anyone about not being able to sleep in his bed, but Gibbs knew if he and Abby were to have a chance at a future, this was going to be something he would need to share with her.

"Haven't been able to sleep up there for a while, too many memories...Ducky's right though, it'll be better for me, for us, if I sleep up there."

"I don't mind making up the guest bed...or the couch," she offered hesitantly. "Wherever you'll rest better."

"My bed's good, Abbs, I'll manage."

Abby moved towards the stairs, with one hand wrapped around Gibbs' the other picked up his bag as she took the steps ahead of him, Gibbs taking them one at a time. He used the wall to take some of his weight as he balanced on his injured knee and made his way towards the top. He'd never realized until that moment just how many stairs there were, each one causing him to grit his teeth as his muscles moved and adjusted.

He returned Abby's smile of relief when they reached the last step. "It'll get easier every day," he reassured her, hoping that the same could be said for all the other challenges they would face.

TBC...


	15. Finally Alone

A/N: Big hugs to gosgirl again for all her help and encouragement, this story moved way beyond what I thought it would end up thanks to her :) Thanks also for all the great reviews, and for continuing to read!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Finally Alone**

Moving through the doorway into Gibbs' bedroom, Abby turned on the bedside lamp and helped him towards the bed. "A shower might help your tired and sore muscles...then I can redo your bandages before bed."

"Sounds good," Gibbs sighed as he eased himself down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Gibbs hated to admit it, but he was weary from the journey home and even though he knew a shower would make him feel better, all he could think about was lying down and having Abby's skin next to his.

Letting her take his shoes and socks off, Gibbs studied her movements, committing everything about her to memory. Her dark hair accentuated the smooth pale lines of her face, her full lips begging for him to kiss her. Abby being here with him, putting her own life on hold, so she could look after him was a show of unselfishness unlike anything he'd known in a long time.

He couldn't remember the last time he willingly let someone take care of him; it had been a while since he'd wanted anyone to. Gibbs didn't like to appear weak and his refusal to let others help him, to give the illusion that he was fine, was his way of maintaining self-preservation.

With Abby, Gibbs didn't feel the need to guard himself and his vulnerabilities so carefully. She shared her emotions so openly that Gibbs didn't have the urge to hide his as much as he usually did. Since she'd been brought into his hospital room the night before, she hadn't left his side, and Gibbs didn't want her to.

"Meant what I said earlier," he said softly reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I love you."

Abby covered his hand with her own. "I love you too, Gibbs...would've said it back if Tony hadn't walked in."

Gibbs smiled, his thumb gently rubbing over her chin and bottom lip. "He's never had the best timing with things like that."

Abby swallowed, his caresses initiating a soft sigh from her. To think she might've been forced to live without this, without him, to never know what it felt like to be loved by him, and to really love him in return. Not in the secretive way she had for years, but in the uninhibited way she had yearned to for so long.

"Tony never gave up on trying to find you...and when I told him about us, about what happened, he was there for me, Gibbs."

Gibbs took her hand in his and drew her up from where she had kneeled down to take off his shoes. Sitting beside him, Abby held his larger hand in both of hers.

When he wasn't touching her, Gibbs felt like he'd never be warm again, she had become his source of life in more ways than she could ever know. "Always gonna regret what I did to you, never wanted to push you away...I shouldn't have left you sitting out there in your car for so long."

"I wish I hadn't left, that I'd stayed for a bit longer after you went inside, maybe things would've been different...I could've done something."

"No, Abby, if you'd stayed then Hastings would've taken you too. And if he'd hurt you like he intended to..." Gibbs trailed off, turning away from her because he'd said more than he wanted to.

This was what Gibbs knew would take time to learn to deal with, everything else that happened he could live with, but not being able to protect Abby...he wasn't sure he'd ever learn to cope with the hallucinations his mind continued to come up with.

"He didn't take me," she said quietly, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing across each of his knuckles. "I was safe at the navy yard most of the time you were being held."

"I didn't know where you were. Sometimes I thought you were there with me in another room...thought I heard you," he paused, taking a deep breath and lifting his gaze to look directly at her. "Tried to cut myself loose so I could get to you."

Abby's breath caught and she looked down at the bandages on his wrists, wondering how much of the scarring he'd caused himself in trying to get to her. "Hastings didn't tell you he didn't have me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "He just told me what he planned to do with me, once he had you...so I didn't know whether you were there or not."

He couldn't bring himself to tell Abby everything his captor had planned to do with her, she had been through enough. That was one part of the ordeal he was going to have to try and work through on his own.

"That note," Gibbs continued, turning his body awkwardly on the bed so he could face her. "You would've found a way to exchange yourself for me? No matter what Tony told you."

Even though it was a question, Gibbs already knew what her answer would be, but he needed to hear it from her.

Abby kept her eyes down on their joined hands and Gibbs didn't miss the subtle nod that preceded her words. "Would've done what I had to."

If she was willingly going to offer her life up for his, then his fears of losing her were more severe than he realized. With his past and the number of enemies he'd made, how could he put her in this kind of danger? If she would sacrifice herself for him, then he had to protect her the only way he could.

Gibbs slipped his hand out of her hold and exhaled loudly in the quiet room. "It can't be this way, Abby...if I didn't let him see how much you meant to me, you never would've been in danger."

"And you might've been dead," Abby replied forcefully. "I know what you're going to say Gibbs, and there's nothing more important to me than being with you, as more than friends. We came so close to losing each other, I need you...can't live without you."

The strain he heard in her voice tore at his heart. As much as he wanted and needed to protect her, Gibbs couldn't deny that what she said was true. He'd lost so much already in life and would die trying to protect her if he needed to, but what if that day never came? If he told Abby they could be nothing more than friends, would life really be worth living with the knowledge that they could've both had what they wanted but he'd given it up to play things safely. More regrets to add to his already long list.

Gibbs had promised himself he would tell Abby how he felt, that he'd make up for the mistakes he'd made in not telling her before now, and he was aware of just how futile it would be to try and hide or overcome his feelings for her. They were both already too far gone for that.

His gaze caught Abby's when he turned back to her, Gibbs' unsteady hand covering hers once more. "Need you too, Abbs, don't wanna try and live without you...just gotta keep you safe. If something like this ever happens again, you can't put yourself in danger."

"I can't promise that I won't want to put you first Gibbs," she admitted truthfully, "but I'll do my best to listen to that voice of yours in my head...as well as anything Tony or the rest of the team tells me."

It wasn't exactly the type of assurance Gibbs had hoped to get from her, but it was a start. He also wasn't entirely sure that even if Abby did say she'd keep herself out of unnecessary danger that she could stay true to her word. If the roles were reversed he would give himself up for her in a second.

That she would be prepared to endure anything for him, gave Gibbs just one more glance into the depth of her feelings for him. He didn't know what he'd done to be so lucky to have Abby fall in love with him, but with each passing hour they spent together he felt their connection strengthening. Gibbs couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Lifting their joined hands, he flattened his palm against the softness of her cheek. "Not sure I deserve you..."

"Well you're stuck with me, Gunny, so you might as well get used to it," she smiled. Her teasing softened the atmosphere and Gibbs' lop-sided grin gave her some hope that for now he wasn't going to wallow in what had happened. "C'mon, time for a shower, I'll help you get undressed."

Gibbs' grin widened. "This how it always gonna be, you trying to get me naked?"

She blushed but reached for the bottom of the loose fitting blue hoodie he was wearing. "Always, only now I don't have to hide it."

"Abby..." he warned as she gently lifted the bottom of his hoodie to thread his arms through.

"You can't do all this by yourself and not be in pain...it's nothing I haven't seen before, Gibbs."

"It's not you I'm worried about," he mumbled under his breath, letting his limbs relax so she could rid him of the layers of clothing covering his upper body.

It wasn't the way he'd wanted her to see him completely naked for the first time, having to help his injured body undress and get into the shower. Even though he didn't mind her seeing his bare upper torso, he wanted to at least keep some element of mystery for their first time together. He also wasn't sure that the second his boxers dropped, and Abby's gaze travelled over him, that his body wouldn't react and start making a commitment to something he wouldn't be able to finish.

She helped him stand up in just his jeans and walk towards the bathroom. Standing in the middle of the room, Abby carefully started to remove the bandages on his wrists, her worried eyes flickering up to his every now and then to make sure she wasn't hurting him. When the abrasions underneath were revealed, Abby swallowed against the whimper that rose up in her throat; she wanted to try her best to stay strong for him.

"The doctor said the bandages on your chest are waterproof, but try not to get them too wet, I'll put all new ones on when you're finished."

Gibbs could tell the sight of his injuries was going to take her some time to get over, he knew it would take him some time as well. They would eventually heal and fade, so he was more concerned about looking after Abby and making sure she understood that he would recover.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, the pressure so subtle it was barely there. "Thanks, Abbs," he whispered, the warmth of his breath making her shiver.

Abby grinned shyly against his lips before reaching down to undo his belt. She could feel her hands shaking, the sound of Gibbs' loud gulp not hiding the fact that he was as affected as she was by the whole situation.

His jeans fell to the floor, the belt clinking and then coming to rest in the rumpled piece of clothing. Abby bent down to help him step out of them, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder as he lifted his feet.

Taking every ounce of willpower to not look at his groin, she chastised herself for even thinking of it. She was horrified by all the bruises and scars on his body, but the sheer nearness of his skin was almost impossible to ignore. His magnetism had always been strong and now that things were beginning to change between them, that force was only increasing.

Standing back up Abby leaned over to turn the shower on. Gibbs rested his hands on her waist as she put her hand under the stream of water and altered its temperature until it was warm enough but not too hot.

Turning back to face him, Abby glanced at the bandages covering his chest, a bout of panic and nerves overcoming her at the thought of leaving him to shower on his own."You think you'll be okay to push your boxers down and get into the shower then?"

"I'll be fine, Abbs." He leaned forward slightly to bury his face in her hair, his lips next to her ear. "Want there to be some surprises for our first time together," he whispered.

Gibbs didn't want her to remember the fragile and weary man standing before her now. He wanted her to know the strong and protective man that needed to look after her, the same one that wanted to make her scream his name, to reduce her to a quivering mess as he tasted every inch of her beautiful body.

"You always surprise me."

Abby left him to finish undressing and step into the shower cubicle while she went to get out some fresh clothes for him. She left the door open halfway so she could hear him but enough to give him some privacy, because as much as she wanted to take care of him, Gibbs was also strongly independent in many ways.

Abby was aware he'd need some space and for her to not completely smother him. Once he was over his injuries, that would be much easier for them both. But for now she would feel better taking care of him, she needed to be doing something. Abby just hoped Gibbs saw it that way too.

TBC...


	16. Wavering Self Control

**Chapter 16 – Wavering Self-Control**

Pushing his boxers down, Gibbs let them fall to the floor and placed his hand on the wall for support as he stepped out of them and into the shower. The instant the water hit the abrasions on his wrists, he was gritting his teeth and holding in a hiss of anguish. He fought against the sting until it started to lessen, taking several deep breaths quietly enough so Abby wouldn't hear.

Keeping his back to the water, so the bandages on his front wouldn't get too wet, Gibbs sighed at the warmth cascading over his weary and aching body. He closed his eyes as the gush of water ran down from his shoulders, over the muscles of his back and continued down his legs.

Taking hold of the shampoo, he contemplated asking Abby to come and help him wash but he had no doubt if they were both in the shower naked, he would be unable to control himself regardless of any pain he was in. Gibbs also didn't want to put Abby in that situation.

Lathering the shampoo in his hair, Gibbs massaged it into his scalp, trying to ease the tension. Washing it out a few moments later, he heard Abby's soft voice from just outside the door asking if he was alright.

"Yeah, Abbs," he smiled picking up the soap and starting to wash himself. "Won't be long."

"Okay...I've got your clothes ready out here."

Once he'd finished washing himself, Gibbs let the water run down over his back a little longer. Flattening the palms of his hands on the wall, the gentle massage of the drops hitting his muscles and the warmth radiating from the water, finally began to permeate through the rest of him.

He looked down at the bandages on his chest and wondered how Abby was going to react to the slash marks that would now scar him forever. If he thought she would listen, he'd try and deter her from changing the bandages but Gibbs knew she wouldn't let him change them himself.

While the cuts from the knife hadn't caused him any internal injuries, they had merely been surface wounds, that wouldn't scare Abby any less. It would've been easy for Hastings to stab him several times and kill him but that hadn't been what he wanted. Despite the fact that the flesh wounds he had were painful, they had in a way saved his life.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Gibbs reached for a fresh towel hanging over the rack. Usually his was the only one there, but he noticed that someone had placed two towels there, one for him and one for Abby. Gibbs smiled, thinking it had to have been Ducky when he'd been upstairs making the bed up.

Drying his hair as much as he could before every muscle started to protest, he then moved on to wiping down the rest of his body from his face downwards, carefully patting down around his injuries.

Feeling like he wasn't going to be able to stand on his sore knee much longer, Gibbs wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

He found Abby sitting on the edge of the bed, his clothes folded in her lap and her hands lightly smoothing over his t-shirt.

"Ya okay, Abbs?" he asked, worried by the way she was staring at his clothes.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry," she said guiltily. "I didn't hear you get out of the shower."

Abby got to her feet and walked over to him, instantly overcome by his still slightly damp body and the smell she knew to be uniquely Gibbs.

"It's okay," Gibbs offered, reassuring her that she hadn't done anything wrong. "You looked a little lost sitting there."

"Just waiting, did you manage alright?"

He picked up on her attempt to redirect the conversation, but decided against questioning her further, realizing it was probably just tiredness catching up with her.

"Did fine," Gibbs answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up the pair of sweatpants Abby had laid out for him.

She took them out of his hands and crouched down in front of him.

"Are you dry enough?" she asked shakily, placing her hand on his calf muscle and rubbing up and down to make sure he'd removed most of the moisture from his legs.

Gibbs' strained, "yeah," made her halt her movements, even though she was enjoying the contrast of the rough hairs against his warm skin under her fingers.

Abby had never felt more conflicted in her life. As if trying to deflect her gaze from his groin when she'd been helping him undress hadn't been difficult enough. Seeing him partially naked, smelling his fresh clean scent, and then having to look at all the markings that had been left on his body out of hate, had her mind and body in a complete state of confusion.

His health was more important to her than anything, she would never act on her desires while he was in this state, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

Lifting his feet one at a time Abby eased the sweatpants up to his knees, like she had done at the hospital. Together they lifted them the rest of the way up once Gibbs was standing. Abby removed the towel from around his waist, lightly ruffling it through his hair to draw out more of the moisture.

When she was satisfied it was dry enough, she gently ran her fingers through his silver hair, pushing it back from his forehead. She loved the feel of its silkiness, and continued to stroke her hands through several times, grinning shyly when she caught Gibbs' smile.

"Wanted to do that for a long time," she murmured, pressing a quick but soft kiss to his lips to wipe off his knowing smirk.

Once Gibbs was sitting back down, Abby went to hang up his towel to dry and get all the things she'd need to tend to his injuries. Ducky had left a stockpile of bandaging supplies, as well as painkillers and various ointments that might help with Gibbs' bruises and preventing infections.

"Has the hospital got any supplies left?" Gibbs rolled his eyes when Abby walked over with her arms full.

"You know Ducky, he likes to be prepared for anything."

Sitting next to him on the bed Abby started with the abrasions on his wrists, inspecting them closely before lightly rubbing in some of the antiseptic ointment. The motion of her finger as it glided over Gibbs' skin, barely touching him, had both of them holding their breath for extended periods. Abby could see him wince when she ran over a sensitive spot, but at the same time she couldn't ignore the heated way he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling her emotions getting the better of her.

She longed for the contact of their bodies, and even though her actions would help him to heal quicker over the next several days, it didn't take away her feelings of guilt that she was hurting him now.

"None of this is your fault, Abbs...I'd never have made it out of that basement if I didn't have you to live for...and I'd probably be passed out on the couch with a bottle of bourbon right now if you weren't here."

She looked at him with wide eyes, realizing that him being passed out on the couch was probably a fair description. It meant a lot to Abby that he was letting her take care of him, at least with only the odd protest.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I will," he agreed, "but you won't."

Once she'd re-bandaged his wrists, she carefully started to remove the ones on his chest and stomach. For a few moments she just stared at the wounds. The area around the cuts had been shaved, the scars left by the knife clearly visible. The one on his chest would have only required a little more force and Gibbs could've been stabbed through the heart.

Abby felt Gibbs' hands on her arms. "They're not deep wounds remember Abbs, the bandages and stitches are just to help them heal and stop infections."

She lifted her eyes to his, once again blinking back tears, and nodded, unable to say anything even though she knew what he was saying was right. All the scars left on his body were a reminder of how close she'd come to losing him. She needed to remember that but also make the most of the life they could now spend together and not take this second chance for granted.

Not wanting to wallow in what had happened and add to Gibbs' stress, Abby replaced the bandages before leaning forward to press a soft but lingering kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'm grateful for every day we have together," she murmured softly against his skin.

Gibbs rested the palm of his hand over her cheek when she moved back. "Me too," he answered softly. "Gonna do my best to not screw this up...make up for lost time."

"Once you're better I'm sure there'll be lots of making up," she teased, leaning into his hand and feeling a rush of excitement go through her at what they had to look forward to.

Abby could feel the shift in their moods almost immediately. Flirting and teasing were things she'd hoped would form an important part of their relationship, but because of what had happened, that had mostly been pushed aside. Their attention had been elsewhere with good reason, but she knew both of them needed this. It was part of who they were, part of their bond and it was one of the things that was going to help them get through.

"You planning on wearing me out?"

"Was gonna give it a good try," she smirked, turning to the pile of medical supplies next to her on the bed.

Picking up a different tube of ointment, she undid the cap and squeezed some out onto her hand. Gibbs looked at her puzzled, unsure where she was going to put it now that most of his wounds were covered.

"What's that for?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's arnica gel, it'll help with your bruises and achey muscles."

Abby saw the hesitation in Gibbs' eyes but before he could protest, she was climbing further on the bed to sit behind him. With her legs parted on either side of him, she began a slow steady motion of rubbing the gel into the middle of his back.

"Abby..." Gibbs groaned.

She was sure it was meant to come from him as a warning, but all Abby heard was the desire lacing his voice. She wasn't certain how she was going to contain her need for him when the barest of touches to his back had heightened her arousal already, but she needed to remember this was about Gibbs, not her.

"Just trust me, alright."

Continuing over his back, she worked the gel across the contours of his shoulder blades and spine, then down to his lower back before moving to his shoulders, all the while keeping her legs molded to the shape of his from where her knees touched either side of his hips.

The stickiness of the gel helped Abby's fingers to glide over the curves of his back, his muscles twitching under her ministrations as she tried to relieve the tension. Her thumbs massaged along his spine, her fingers spreading out and sliding up and down the length of his long back.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to kiss the nape of his neck, her nose nuzzling into the short, slightly damp hair and inhaling the scent of his shampoo and his very essence. Abby thought she heard him whisper her name, his head tilting to the side as he presented his skin to her. She could hardly refuse.

Kneeling behind him, she leaned forward so her lips could seek out his rapidly beating pulse point. Gibbs groaned when she kissed over it several times, the fluctuating beat serving as another reminder that he was alive.

Drawing back and giving either side of his neck one last kiss, she dropped her hands from his back and moved to sit beside him.

Starting on his front, she gave him a hesitant smile, knowing when she rubbed the gel into his chest, stomach and sides, it was going to hurt a lot more than on his back.

"I trust you, Abby," he said, his slight nod encouraging her to keep going.

Abby knew Gibbs was only tolerating what she was doing for her benefit, because under normal circumstances he wouldn't have let her look after him like she was. But then there was nothing normal about what they had gone through. Abby could see he'd changed since the night she'd confessed her feelings for him, she just hoped the changes were what he wanted and that he'd be okay with them in the long run.

She could feel Gibbs watching her intently as she soothed the gel over the areas of his upper torso that weren't covered with bandages. Taking the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth Abby tried to remain focused, knowing his blue gaze could have her distracted in a matter of seconds.

The light strokes of her fingers gave her only the slightest hint of the shape and tone of the muscles underneath. Muscles and skin that she'd fantasized about on more occasions than she could count.

Taking notice of the other scars that had marked his body over the passage of time, Abby found they didn't make her want him any less. If anything, she wanted him more. They further reinforced just how many times she'd almost lost him.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" She asked when she was satisfied every exposed and sore inch of his skin had been treated.

"Don't have to make a choice with the couch," Gibbs forced a grin, "but with these bruises, maybe the right side might be better."

Abby helped him put on his t-shirt and get into bed. She placed all the pillows behind him, so he could sit resting back against the headboard.

"I'll go and get us some of Ziva's stew, then you can get some sleep," she told him, covering him with several layers of bedclothes.

Gibbs reached out and grasped onto her hand when she turned to walk away. "Not gonna sleep til you're beside me."

Abby couldn't keep the smile from her face at his acknowledgement that he wanted her in his bed. She had hoped they would end up falling asleep next to each other like they had the night before, but she didn't want to pressure Gibbs, and had been fully prepared to sleep in the guest room.

"If you want me beside you then that's where I'll be."

"Want and need you here, Abbs, it's where you belong."

Abby leaned down to brush her lips across his cheek, her mouth nearing his ear. "I need to be beside you too."

"I'll keep the bed warm then." His answer along with the lop-sided grin he gave her when she pulled back made her heart race, the rumble of his stomach breaking their moment abruptly.

Lying back against the pillows, Gibbs watched Abby disappear through the bedroom door, reflecting on just how much of an impact she'd had on his life in the last several days.

TBC...


	17. Awake or Asleep

**Chapter 17 – Awake or Asleep**

Carrying a tray upstairs with two bowls of Ziva's stew and some bread rolls, Abby placed it down on the bed so the short legs rested on either side of Gibbs' thighs. He smiled his thanks when she sat down beside him and picked up a spoon to eat when his stomach rumbled loudly. Abby sighed in relief that he was eating, he looked so tired, she hadn't been sure that he'd be able to stay awake long enough to eat anything.

Starting to eat from her own bowl, she felt the flavors of the stew fill her mouth, its warmth making her instantly feel better. Ziva had understood exactly what they'd need when she'd brought it for them; something to help replenish the nutrients Gibbs' body needed but something that also wasn't too heavy to upset his stomach.

"This is good, Ziva sure can cook," Gibbs mumbled with his mouth full.

Abby grinned and broke off a piece of her bread roll. "So does that mean the best way to your heart is through your stomach?" she teased.

Gibbs swallowed the food in his mouth, his blue eyes focused solely on her. "No need to worry about that Abbs, it's belonged to you for a while."

"Same here...for a long while."

Even though they'd had other relationships, Abby had long ago come to the conclusion that she would never find a substitute for Gibbs. She wouldn't be happy with anyone else...to her, it was that simple. She'd tried to find someone that would fill the void in her life that being without him left in her heart, but no-one had even come close. And that's why she'd known she had to tell him how she felt.

When she'd made the decision, Abby was fully aware it could change their friendship forever, but she couldn't live with the misery of wanting him any longer. He was worth the risk, and the chance that they could be together was worth the leap of faith she had taken that night in telling him.

Once Gibbs was certain he'd had enough to eat, Abby took the tray with all their dishes back downstairs and left them to soak in the sink. She was too tired to wash up now, and she still had to try and get Gibbs to take some painkillers.

After taking two bottles of water out of the fridge, she made sure that the fire had died down and double checked all the doors were locked, then turned the lights off as she made her way back upstairs.

When she walked back into the bedroom Gibbs was still sitting propped up, his heavy eyes struggling to stay open. She put the bottles of water on the small table beside the bed and walked over to the medical supplies Ducky had left to find the painkillers.

"I know you're going to say you don't need them, but I'll sleep better knowing you've got some pain relief," she said softly, taking the cap off the water and sitting back down on the bed.

Gibbs sighed, too tired to make a defence against taking the pills and unable to hinder anything that would help Abby sleep better. "Never could say no to you."

He held out his hand and she gave him the two tablets and watched him swallow them with several gulps of water. After putting the bottle of water back down, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you," she whispered, her fingers tenderly stroking down the side of his face.

Gibbs closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his hands holding onto her waist. "It's me that should be thanking you...wouldn't be able to get through without you."

Abby's eyes drifted shut of their own accord, the exhaustion that had slowly been creeping up on her all day finally getting the better of her. The worry of how Gibbs was coping with everything, the stress of seeing his injuries and how much he'd gone through, all mixed with her relief at him being alive and the changes in their relationship made her feel like she could finally let go now they were alone.

Their eyes reopened at the same moment, holding each other's gaze as Abby spoke. "How about we get you comfy so I can have a shower, then we can both get some sleep."

"I'm okay here, wanna wait til you're beside me."

"Gibbs, you need to sleep." She tried to reason.

"So do you...I'll be fine for a few more minutes."

Abby rolled her eyes, realizing that she was going to have to accept defeat on this one. Gibbs had done everything else she'd asked him, so all she could do was make sure she was quick in the shower. There was every possibility that she'd return to find him asleep sitting up but if that happened, she'd just have to try and manoeuvre him to lie down.

Gathering up her sleep pants and one of Gibbs' t-shirts Abby headed for the shower, leaving the bathroom door partially open so she could hear if he called out to her. She quickly washed, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over her body and being cleaner and more refreshed than she had in days.

Stepping out of the shower a few moments later, she dried herself and got dressed, then stuck her head out the door to see if Gibbs was still awake; she needed to dry her hair before going to bed but didn't want to wake him. He smiled sleepily at her when she told him there would be noise from the hair dryer, then quickly finished getting ready for bed.

Walking back into the bedroom Abby placed all her clothes on top of her bag and walked over to Gibbs. Without a word she helped him slide down onto his back, slipping one of the pillows out from underneath him to throw onto the other side of the bed for her to use.

Once Gibbs was comfortably lying on his back Abby pulled the blankets over him, spreading an extra one out on the end of the bed in case he got cold. She walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers beside him.

Turning off the bedside lamp she shifted next to Gibbs, hesitating as to whether she should move closer. She longed to wrap her arms around him and completely surround him with her body, wanting to keep him warm and to protect him.

"Are you warm enough?" She asked quietly, reaching out to take his hand and lace their fingers together.

"Will be once you move closer."

"Don't wanna hurt you."

With some effort Gibbs rolled onto his side to face her. "Need to hold you, Abbs."

"I want you to, but..."

Her mind flashed back to the evil marks now scaring and blemishing his stomach and chest. The last thing she wanted to do was hold onto him too tightly and for him to not say anything because he didn't want to upset her.

Gibbs pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. "Lay back."

Abby did as he asked, remaining still as he moved closer so the front of his body was barely touching her side.

Moving the arm closest to him, Abby slid it around his back when Gibbs nestled his face into her neck. He sighed as a shaky hand slipped under her t-shirt, Abby gasping at the touch of his rough skin on her stomach.

"Not how I would've imagined our first night together," Gibbs mumbled against her skin.

"Me either, but all I care about is that you're here. That we're here."

"You smell so good, feel so warm." Gibbs' lips were soft on her neck, causing a shiver to run through her body despite her weariness.

She felt him shift his body closer, his unbruised side resting against the mattress and the weight of him leaning into her. She didn't dare move, instead letting Gibbs rearrange himself so they could be as close as possible without him hurting.

Gibbs lifted his leg over Abby's, his thigh sitting on top of hers, his lower leg stretching out in between hers. Abby bit back the moan that threatened to escape at the intimacy of his embrace, his kisses over her neck ceasing so he could lay his head back down on her shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Get some sleep, Abbs."

No longer needing to keep her eyes open, Abby let them drift shut, her hand covering Gibbs' on her stomach. The rhythmic motion of his thumb gently rubbing against her skin helped to soothe her and within minutes sent her peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

The guttural yell of her name pierced through the darkness, forcing Gibbs bolt upright in bed, his body screaming out in agony, both physical and emotional. He called out to her over and over, his hands clutching onto his stomach and chest as he struggled to see in the black of the room, ragged breaths drawn into his lungs.

Abby had woken the instant she'd heard him cry out, her heart racing and her hands trying to reach out to calm him. He was bent forward, his entire body tensed as he continued to say her name between hurried gasps.

"Gibbs," she said gently, her hand flattening out on his back and running up and down. "I'm here."

"Abby..."

All Gibbs could see was the image of her lifeless body. It was burnt into his vision and his mind like it had been when he'd awoken earlier that morning from a similar nightmare. He hadn't been able to protect her in the version of events his mind continued to create. Hastings had won and Abby was dead...and he was forced to live without her.

Abby scooted up the bed so he could feel her next to him, her eyes slowly adjusting to the small amount of light coming through the curtains. Gibbs reached out to touch her face, his eyes wide as he tried to work out if she was real.

His hands grabbed onto her hips to try and drag her onto his lap, struggling not only with the impaired movement of his limbs but also Abby's uncertainty at what he was doing. She heard him hiss in pain as he manoeuvred her so she was facing him, straddling his thighs and his arms around her back, completely surrounding her.

"Gibbs...Jethro...I'm here, you're safe."

Her whispered words broke through his confusion, the frantic movements of his hands trying to hold onto her and bring her nearer slowing as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She could feel his heart pounding as he held her, his quick hurried gasps loud next to her ear.

"Just want you safe..." His voice was so low that Abby had to strain to hear him, and it broke her heart at how scared he sounded.

"I am safe, you always protect me."

Abby kissed across his cheek and he started to relax in her arms, his face nuzzling into the curve of her neck. Since Gibbs had been rescued, she hadn't been this close to his body because of his injuries, and she couldn't help but wonder how much it was actually hurting him to hold her so tightly. But now that they were here Abby found she didn't want to let him go. As long as he needed to hold her she would stay there.

Even though he was starting to calm down, Abby could tell he was still struggling from the way his fingers dug into her sides. His forehead was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and his body continued to tremble.

"It wasn't real," she tried to reassure him. "This is real, you and me, here and now."

Gibbs' only answer was to press his lips to her neck every now and then, the adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream weakening gradually as Abby tenderly ran her fingers through the hair above his ear. She took deep slow breaths, not only to try and calm her still fluctuating heart rate but also hoping Gibbs would copy her.

She felt him shiver against her, his body starting to rapidly cool even with Abby's body heat.

"We should change your t-shirt." She could feel the moisture that had seeped through the material at his back and didn't want him to spend the rest of the night in damp clothes. "Don't want you to get a chill."

Gibbs loosened his hold on her and Abby shifted back so she could gently thread his arms through the sleeves of the t-shirt and raise it over his head. Even in the dim light of the room, she could see the hurried rise and fall of his chest, short bursts of air leaving his mouth as he exhaled.

Reluctant to leave him but not wanting him to get cold, Abby eased herself off Gibbs' lap and went to retrieve a towel from the bathroom, leaving his sweaty t-shirt in there on the counter. Quickly, but carefully she dried his back and around the bandages on his front, before wiping the sweat from his brow.

She could feel Gibbs' eyes on her, his hands constantly seeking out contact with her, his fingers resting on her arm or her waist as she kneeled on the bed beside him.

Pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, she stood up and got a clean t-shirt out of one of his drawers, then sat back down beside him on the bed. Just as they had done several times over the last day, they worked together to slip the t-shirt over his cooling body.

"Do you need a sweater?" Lightly she ran her hands up and down his arms, hoping her touches would settle him further.

Gibbs shook his head and took hold of one of her hands, awkwardly moving so she'd lie down beside him. Abby waited for him to get comfortable on his uninjured side again and stretched out next to him on her side as well.

She reached across the small distance separating them and ran her fingers lightly over his forehead, down his cheek and under his chin. His breathing had become more even and as her hand hovered over his heart, she hesitantly let it rest over the centre of his chest, its beat underneath still fast but slower than it had been.

Gibbs sighed as Abby pulled the covers back over them, cocooning their bodies and making him feel like the rest of the world was shut out, that it was just the two of them that mattered. He closed the gap between them so his head was on her pillow, his hands holding onto her waist as he carefully aligned his upper body with hers.

The only way to remind himself that Abby was here with him was to hold onto her, to touch her and focus only on her. His muscles and wounds were still objecting to his sudden movements, but all he cared about was reaffirming that Abby was alive and that he hadn't let her die.

Tangling his legs with hers and settling one hand between her face and the pillow, his other hand sought out the skin of her back. His fingers delicately mapped out the smoothness of every curve and committed them to memory in the hopes the feel of her warm body, so full of life, would replace the visuals of her cold and immobile.

Abby's hand settled on his hip, the arm underneath her sliding around the back of his neck. Gibbs didn't want to close his eyes, didn't want to take the chance that what he was feeling from having her so near was the dream and that his nightmare was reality. Every muscle in his body ached and he was exhausted but he didn't want to lose sight of Abby.

She watched him in the faint light of the room, and not for the first time Gibbs found himself feeling guilty for what he was putting her through. Just like him, Abby hadn't slept properly in days and she'd spent the time she was awake worrying about him and looking after him.

"Sorry I woke you," he said quietly, gently nudging her nose with his own.

Abby's fingers stroked his neck tenderly, continuing to calm him. "I want to be here for you Gibbs, no matter what time of day, or night, it is."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from, because he felt the same way, but it didn't make him feel any better. Abby would want to know what the nightmare was about eventually but from the reaction he'd had to her when he'd woken up, Gibbs was sure she could take a good guess.

Despite what he'd just experienced, he smiled warmly at her, even more thankful that she'd come home with him because he could never have coped with this on his own. At least not to the degree where he wouldn't be causing himself more anguish. As hard as he would've tried, his descent into self-destruction would have been painful and lonely had he not let Abby take care of him.

Gibbs didn't like being fussed over, by anyone, but he understood this was also Abby's way of dealing with things. He might not like it, but for her sake he could put up with it for a few days if it made her feel better. Whether she was fussing over him or not, all he needed was for her to be near, everything else was irrelevant.

"Not sure I want to sleep now." His heartbeat had slowed back to normal, but the images of Abby in his nightmare were something he doubted could ever be erased.

Abby lifted her head to kiss his forehead. "You need to rest."

"I can rest while I watch you sleep."

"I won't sleep if you don't," she told him defiantly before lowering her voice. "Close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, moved that she knew what he needed to hear even before he did. He let out a shaky breath, relenting to his heavy eyelids as his body surrendered to her nearness and the feel of her skin under his hands.

Drifting between awake and asleep, he reminded himself that this was reality, not his mind's way of coping with an unbearable trauma. He needed the woman lying next to him, not just to help repair his broken body and mind, but to heal his incomplete heart and soul.

TBC...


	18. Recovery and Repercussions

**Chapter 18 – Recovery and Repercussions **

Abby senses broke through her state of slumber to teasing kisses over her eyelids which eventually travelled down to her lips. She moaned sleepily, returning the gentle caresses with a smile and enjoying the feeling of waking up to something she never believed possible.

It was also something she could easily get used to. Gibbs' scent, the warmth and weight of him next to her, and the soft pressure of his lips as they brushed over hers made her want to stay here like this with him and not move all day.

Remembering his nightmare, she forced her eyes to open, wanting to see if he was alright, to make sure he'd stayed asleep after she'd tried to lessen his worry that nothing had happened to her.

As Abby pushed through the sleep haze, Gibbs' hand cupped her cheek, his face moving away only inches from hers. They were in the same position they'd fallen asleep in, their heads resting on Abby's pillow, the front of their bodies lightly touching. She felt her breath catch at the vulnerability she saw as he watched her fight to keep her eyes open.

Nuzzling her face against his hand, Abby opened her mouth to speak but before she had chance to ask him how he was, Gibbs beat her to it.

"I'm fine, Abbs." He rubbed his nose gently alongside hers, pressing another tender kiss to her lips before continuing. "You called me Jethro...last night."

The corner of her lips twitched into a faint smile. At the time it had slipped out, but she had wondered whether he would mind her using Jethro, especially now that things seemed to be progressing in their relationship.

"Is that okay?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, Abbs...things are changing between us...have changed."

"For the better?" Although a lot had been said with both words and actions since Gibbs had been rescued, Abby hadn't asked him outright if he was happy with where things were going between them.

They both had more than enough to deal with, the fact that he was letting her look after him, that she was here in his bed was a pretty good indication he liked where things were headed between them but she didn't want to assume she knew what he was thinking.

"For the better," Gibbs repeated, with a grin.

The kiss that followed soon deepened from the ones Abby had awoken to. All of her feelings for Gibbs poured out into the embrace, her desperation at almost losing him, her need to never be separated from him again, and her desire for the man she had come to love. She wanted Gibbs to know that no matter what the road ahead had in store for them, she was in this for the long run.

She kissed her way gently along his bottom lip, hearing and feeling Gibbs groan as her tongue slipped into his mouth to stroke teasingly against his. While they'd kissed numerous times since being reunited, none had been this long or intimate.

Abby didn't want to stop. The taste and feel of him as the tantalizing movement of his lips over hers became more heated, more demanding with each caress, had her head spinning.

Gibbs didn't think he'd ever be able to show her how much her being here with him meant. How the nightmare he'd had during the night had scared the hell out of him, but to wake and find her next to him was like waking up to a new life. One that he intended to hold on to.

His lips and tongue were relentless, one hot wet kiss melding into the next as he tried to lengthen and deepen their kisses. Abby gasped into his mouth when Gibbs' slick tongue curled around hers, teasing her as his lips sealed over hers...wanting, needing, and making him increasingly aroused.

He somehow managed to rein in his yearning to have her, knowing that while his body's desire for her was strong, he still needed time to recover before he'd be able to make love to her the way he wanted. Breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Abby's, he smiled as they both sucked in deep breaths, pressing his lips against her swollen ones a final time.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, her fingers tracing patterns over his hip.

Gibbs lowered his hand from her face to spread out over her back. "Not long."

Abby sighed, knowing that soon enough they would have to get up and break the moment and that she'd have to move away from him. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," Gibbs mumbled against her lips, "probably time for us to get up but I didn't wanna move away from you to look."

Realizing that in her exhausted state the night before she'd forgotten to set her alarm, Abby lifted her head and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

Her eyes widened at seeing the time, "Oh God! Tony's going to be here in five minutes."

"There's no rush, Abbs, he can wait."

"I know but I want to make you breakfast before I leave, and I don't want that temp messing with my babies."

Gibbs released his hold on her and Abby eased herself gently out of bed, careful not to make any movements that might cause him discomfort.

He watched her start to go through her bag looking for clothes, awkwardly trying to sit up until she walked back over to him to try and help him. Gibbs kept a hold of her hand once he was seated on the edge of the bed. "I can manage some coffee and toast, you do what you need to...I gotta start doing normal things again, anyway."

"I know, but..."

Before she could finish, there was a loud knock on the front door and Abby made a move to go and answer it until Gibbs' hand tightened around hers.

She turned to look at him, startled by the action. The fear in his wide eyes was clear, his arm shaking as he tried to keep it held up and stop her from leaving.

"It's okay," she said quietly, putting her hand over his. "It's just Tony."

Gibbs nodded and breathed out unsteadily. "I'll get it, you go get ready."

"It'll be quicker if I just run down the stairs and let him in."

Pushing himself to his feet Gibbs pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and walked passed her, his balance uneven as he tried to keep some of his weight off his injured knee. "I got it Abbs."

As she watched him disappear out through the door, Abby knew with each passing day that he'd want to become more independent again. And it wasn't that she minded, she wanted him back to his old self, she just wanted that extra bit of time to look after him.

She could tell from the apprehension in his eyes when Tony had knocked that Gibbs' first thought had been that it was unsafe for her to go to the door. The nightmares his mind was conjuring up combined with everything else that had happened was going to have him on high alert for a while.

Quickly getting dressed and using the bathroom to make herself presentable, Abby rushed down the stairs a few minutes later to find Gibbs and Tony in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning, Abby," Tony greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, Tony," she smiled and gave him a hug, grateful that he was staying with Gibbs so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Want some coffee?" Gibbs asked Abby, pouring her a mug before she could answer.

"I'm not sure that you should be having caffeine yet Gibbs, the doctor said to cut it out for a few days." She looked at him worriedly, as he filled his cup.

"Gonna end up with a headache if I leave it much longer." He saw her look of concern and sighed, "It'll be fine, trust me, Abbs."

Abby looked at Tony to see his amused grin. "Ration his intake while I'm not here," she told DiNozzo, rolling her eyes.

Abby seriously doubted Gibbs would listen to Tony's advice on how much coffee he should be drinking. She also didn't think he would entirely listen to her, coffee was something he wasn't willing to compromise on, and after what he'd been through, she didn't want to deny him the simple things that he'd always enjoyed.

"You're going to stay until I get back right, Tony?" Abby questioned, having a quick mouthful of her coffee then gathering up her things and picking up Gibbs' car keys.

"Ducky's gonna drop by in about an hour, we should be done by then." DiNozzo looked at Gibbs who nodded. "He said he'll stay until you get back."

"I shouldn't be too much longer than that. I just want to lay out ground rules and give the temp an update."

Gibbs walked slowly over to her and rested his hands on her waist. She was just as worried about leaving him as he was about letting her leave on her own. "We'll be okay," he whispered next to her ear.

Abby weaved her hands underneath his arms to wrap them around his back. She looked over Gibbs' shoulder to see Tony was busying himself with making some toast to give them a bit of privacy.

"I'll have my phone with me the whole time so if you need anything..." She hated that Gibbs had to go through everything with Tony, even though she understood why it had to be done, it didn't make it any easier.

She trusted Tony to be caring and treat Gibbs with the same respect he always did, and after the way Abby had seen DiNozzo react to their relationship, she was confident he would be sensitive about things Gibbs might find it difficult to share.

"Go do what you need to." Gibbs kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Abby nodded nervously and stepped out of his embrace, linking her fingers with his when her hand ran along the length of his arm as they broke apart. "And if you need the painkillers or bandages or anything they're upstairs."

"Abby..." Gibbs warned softly.

Tony handed Abby a piece of the toast he'd made, with a reassuring smile. She knew he'd look after Gibbs while she was gone, and that he understood how important it was to her that she could leave feeling at ease.

She took the piece of toast and gave him another hug before giving Gibbs a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Gibbs forced a smile to his lips as she left, his nerves still churning in his gut. His over protectiveness of her was not going to be easy to contain, it never had been, but now it would be much worse.

After a trip to the bathroom, Gibbs finished making his breakfast with Tony carefully watching on before they sat down on the couch to talk.

Gibbs had never been one to skirt around something when he wanted answers, and right now he needed to find out exactly how close he'd been to losing Abby. He had to know if the fears and possibilities that his mind had come up with over the last several days had been closer to reality than he wanted to believe.

"So how much danger was she in?" Gibbs asked, clutching on to the cup of coffee in his hand.

DiNozzo took a notepad and pen out of his bag, then looked up to hold Gibbs' gaze. "Once I knew what was going on...none, boss. Hastings would've never laid a finger on her."

"That note..." Gibbs started, biting back the anger and anxiety at the thought of what Hastings had wanted to do. "He never intended to exchange me for Abby...I didn't know it at the time, didn't know where Abby was, but somehow he planned to make me watch her die."

He looked off into the distance, re-living the horror of how he'd expected Abby to be dragged into the basement where he was being held at any minute and tortured right in front of him. It was the uncertainty that had worn away at his mental state of mind, not knowing where she was. The way he'd tormented himself had only added to what Hastings had been doing to him, but at the time he hadn't been able to see that. Abby had been his main concern.

"He wanted to punish you?" Tony prompted.

Gibbs took a mouthful of coffee, swallowing it and hoping the caffeinated liquid would provide him with some solace. It didn't. "Said he wanted me to feel the pain of losing someone I loved right in front me and not being able to do anything about it...like it had been for him with his family."

Under normal circumstances, Gibbs wouldn't have shared this with Tony, but he needed it for the report, he also trusted his senior field agent with something this personal. None of that made experiencing it all over again more tolerable though.

"His wife and son's deaths weren't your fault...Hasting never should've tried to run from us, especially when he knew he was innocent." Tony paused, trying to find the right words. "I know that doesn't take away the guilt, but we did nothing wrong, we did our jobs."

Tony had been in the car with Gibbs the day Hastings had tried to avoid questioning. Because the navy lieutenant had been a suspect in a brutal murder, both Gibbs and DiNozzo knew they couldn't let him escape.

While Gibbs had tried to shoulder the responsibility of the car accident, being proven blameless didn't take away the guilt, for either man. "Shoulda stopped him running...none of this would've happened."

"He had a choice, boss, and he made the wrong one...for all of us."

If he wanted to punish himself further, Gibbs knew he could turn things around and carry the burden of everything that had occurred right from the moment they went to take Hastings in for questioning, but he had to try and let it go, not just for his own sake, but for Abby's. Resentment and guilt had been constants in his life for so long that he didn't need any more. What he had to do for their future, if they had a future together, was to move on.

Returning back to his statement, Gibbs told Tony how Hastings and his two accomplices had abducted him from the house and beaten him. He recounted trying to break free to try and get to Abby, going over how he'd been kept alive longer only so he could be forced to endure more pain, and included everything up until Hastings being fatally shot.

Gibbs swallowed several gulps of coffee and turned back to Tony, who continued to write down everything Gibbs had told him. He studied the younger man's profile, realizing that there were very few people he'd trust with Abby's safety, but DiNozzo was one of them.

"Thanks...for looking after Abby."

Tony moved forward to the edge of the couch and Gibbs could see he was trying to weigh up what he was about to say. "I know you two have worked things out...I mean, it looks like you're together and she's doing better now you're safe, but it devastated her knowing that you were out there and could've been in pain. I guess it's not really my place to mention it, but she loves you, a lot...and I kinda get the impression you feel the same about her."

There was a lot to consider in getting into a serious relationship with Abby, but Gibbs couldn't deny it was what he wanted. If this ordeal had taught him anything, it was that he no longer had the ability to keep living the way he had been, without her. He'd told her he loved her and meant it, all he had to do was not give in to his fear, because then Hastings had won. Even after his death, he would still have his revenge.

"Yeah, you could say that," Gibbs nodded.

He didn't really want to go into too much detail with DiNozzo, mostly because he and Abby were still working things out themselves, but it was obvious his feelings for her were now out in the open for everyone to see. Not that it concerned him what other people thought, Gibbs was just glad he and Abby would have some time alone to talk and be with each other before having to face the rest of the world.

Tony went back to writing out the statement, lifting his eyes a few moments later to meet Gibbs' when he handed him the notepad to read and sign at the bottom. "Take care of her, boss."

Gibbs placed the notepad down on the coffee table to sign, feeling a surge of gratitude to DiNozzo for still looking out for Abby.

"With my life, Tony."

TBC...


	19. Replacing Memories

**Chapter 19 – Replacing Memories**

Ducky arrived not long after Tony had finished taking Gibbs' statement, the younger man leaving to go back to work so Ducky could give Gibbs the once over and check out his injuries.

Getting up from where he sat on the couch, Gibbs hobbled into the kitchen to start making a cup of tea for Ducky and another coffee for himself. Once the doctor had helped him make the drinks, Gibbs sat at the table and Ducky began to take out his gear and proceeded to check Gibbs' blood pressure, heart beat and take his temperature.

"It appears that our Abby is a very competent nurse," Ducky said smiling and inspecting each of Gibbs' bandages. "She seems to be doing okay with changing your bandages so continue to change them after you shower, they should only need to stay on a few more days."

Gibbs acknowledged him with a nod. He was all too aware if he'd been left to change the bandages on his own, what a hash job he'd do, whether he even bothered to change them at all.

"How are you doing aside from your aches and pains?" Ducky asked, knowing Gibbs would never say that there was anything wrong.

In all the years they'd known each other, getting Gibbs to admit he was in pain had become a great source of frustration to Ducky. He'd come to read his friend's body language well enough now though that he merely asked because it was expected, Gibbs' body gave him all the answers he needed.

"Fine, Duck," came the predictable answer.

When Ducky was satisfied Gibbs' vital signs were all acceptable he began putting his medical equipment away again. "And Abby?"

"She's doing okay, I think...spends all her time looking after me."

Ducky smiled fondly at the image of Abby fussing over Gibbs, and him actually letting her do it. "People tend to do that for the ones they love, Jethro."

A grunt was Gibbs' only answer, and Ducky took the temporary stall in the conversation as an opportunity to try and delve more into what he thought was really the cause of Gibbs' discomfort, and not that of his physical injuries. "And how are you and Abby?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to repeat his answer that they were both fine, until he realized the doctor was talking about he and Abby collectively. "We haven't had a lot of time to really talk about things...about us."

The couple's reactions towards each other and Abby's solemn declaration of a life without Gibbs had been all Ducky needed to recognize there was much more than just friendship between the two of them. He'd never been one to pry into the most personal aspects of his friend's lives, if someone had something they wanted to share, then he was willing to listen and offer any advice he could. But he saw a chance to help along two people who were very dear to him and to give them the happiness they both so clearly wanted.

Ducky was also aware that Gibbs had a tendency to brood and punish himself for things that were out of his control, which in this case could not only affect him but Abby and their chance for a relationship. Telling Gibbs how difficult his abduction had been on Abby wouldn't be easy for him to hear, but he had a right to know just how much she cared about him.

Placing his medical case down on the floor, Ducky sat down at the table on the chair across from Gibbs. "I know it will take you some time to come to terms with your ordeal and we are all here to help you with that in whatever manner you need, but I'm also aware that Abby won't tell you exactly how it affected her because she won't want to further upset you."

Gibbs licked his lips, his mouth suddenly going dry. Even though Tony had told him some of how Abby had taken his disappearance, he could tell there was more to it. "I wanna know Duck, I need to...she's been there for me, without question, wanna try and be there for her in the same way."

Gibbs was under no illusion that Ducky wouldn't sugar coat things, for as long as they'd known each other they'd always tried to be honest, and right now that's what Gibbs wanted. Finding out what Abby had gone through was important to him, not only to help her recover emotionally but because he wanted her to be happy and healthy.

Ducky lifted his glasses with his fingers to gradually massage the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. "While everyone was chasing down leads and interrogating witnesses, I stayed with Abigail in her lab as she ran her tests and tried to find you the best way she knew how. But in all the hours we spent together, she didn't sleep, she barely ate...I was more than a little concerned about her mental and physical health."

Gibbs sighed heavily and reclined further back in his chair. "You have to treat her for anything?"

Ducky considered not telling Gibbs that Abby had fainted but in the end decided to keep going with what he'd started. "She fainted and was unconscious briefly, but that was partly due lack of sleep and food...even last night when you returned home I could see how much she'd improved."

Looking up at the ceiling, his head falling back slightly, Gibbs tried to absorb everything Ducky was saying. "She got herself into such a state that she fainted?"

"That shouldn't surprise you Jethro," Ducky said, sipping his hot tea before continuing. "Had it come down to it, I believe Abby would have traded her life for yours, without a second thought."

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, this is what worried him, that she would give up her life for him. How could he protect her properly when she would put him above everything else, including herself?

He wondered if maybe he should've put a stop to their relationship before it had a chance to really take a hold on them both, because trying to go back to being just friends after they'd shared their feelings wouldn't be easy. But the truth was he didn't want to go back to being friends, he wanted Abby as much more.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," Ducky interrupted his thoughts. "And before you make any rash decisions that will have lasting consequences for both of you, think about how important she is in your life and how you have become the center of hers."

Gibbs closed his eyes, remembering waking up to her that morning in his bed. "I care about her, more than I've cared about anyone in a long time..."

"It's okay to say you love her," Ducky suggested sincerely, prompting Gibbs to open his eyes once more. "Abby was adamant she wouldn't be able to live without you and from what I've seen I daresay the feeling is mutual."

Gibbs struggled to his feet, his muscles still straining with each movement. Draining the coffee from his cup he stumbled into the kitchen to refill it, placing it on the counter.

He flattened both of his palms on the surface either side of his cup, hoping the counter would support him and keep him steady. "I don't want to lose her because something like this happens again."

Walking up behind him Ducky placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We all fear something, Jethro...losing Abby is your greatest fear. You can choose to let that fear control you or you can control it by living your life, with her."

Ducky of course was right, the worry Gibbs carried around on his shoulders, that he would lose Abby before he'd even really had a chance to love her could eat away at him if he let it. He'd gone through so much heartache already, he deserved an opportunity to be with her, and Abby deserved to be loved and taken care of the way Gibbs knew he could.

All he had to do was follow his heart, something he hadn't been able to do for some time.

* * *

Abby returned back to Gibbs' place just before noon as Ducky was leaving. Worried that she was keeping him from his work, she'd called ahead to let him know she was on her way and would be home soon so he could leave if he needed to.

After a quick hug and hearing Gibbs was on the mend, she waved Ducky goodbye and headed back inside to see Gibbs. Now that she had everything sorted out at work for the next week, she was looking forward to spending some time alone with Gibbs and for them both to start properly healing, together.

When she didn't find him in the living room or kitchen Abby called out to him, his barely audible, "in here," coming from the basement.

Abby found him standing at the top of the stairs looking down over the open room that had always been his one real sanctuary in all the years she'd known him.

"You'll be able to get back to all your woodwork stuff in a few days." She smiled affectionately, entwining the fingers of one hand with his where they sat on the railing, and running the other hand up and down his back.

"Yeah..."

"Gibbs?" He could see the look of concern on her face as her smile vanished, her eyes frantically searching his for an explanation. "Did Tony or Ducky say something to upset you?"

Since he hadn't told her much about what had happened, Abby didn't know that he'd been held captive in a basement very similar to his own. But getting on with his life meant Gibbs had to face each obstacle one at a time, and he had to do it with Abby's help.

"Nah, just need to remember what this place means to me...what it meant, before."

When Abby took a step closer, the front of her body leaning into his arm, Gibbs turned to face her. Their arms wove around each other's waist, both of them sighing with relief that they were finally back where they belonged.

"The basement Hastings kept me in was kinda like this." His voice was low but soothing, his calmness betraying how his mind was still swirling with how Abby had suffered after he'd been taken. "Need to replace those memories with good ones."

Abby pushed back the short silver strands of hair that had fallen over his forehead. "You have lots of good memories," she told him, her fingers moving to the hair above his ear. "And we can make more, together, if that's what you want."

She wanted to help him any way she could and knew just how important spending time in his basement was to Gibbs. It had been his source of enjoyment and comfort when he had nothing else; it was where he came to think, to keep busy and to solve problems. The last thing Abby wanted was for his sanctuary to be tainted by memories of hatred and despair.

Gibbs kissed her tenderly, his lips sweeping over hers several times. "I want it, Abbs...do you?" he asked, suddenly nervous that she'd say no despite everything that Tony and Ducky had told him.

"I want it too, Gibbs...want you."

He nudged his nose gently over her cheek, breathing in the scent of her and taking both comfort and pleasure in the feel of her soft skin. Gibbs wanted to talk to her about how she'd reacted to him being abducted but he needed time to process everything he'd been told. He also wanted to give Abby the opportunity to bring it up when she was ready, but was aware that his over-protectiveness would only wait so long for her to do that.

"I know you'll want to get back to doing things down here...that you'll need some time on your own" Abby said, breaking into his thoughts. "And when you're ready I can help you down the stairs and just leave you to it, so long as you promise not to overdo it."

Gibbs grinned at her attempt to give him an ultimatum. The truth was he didn't feel the need to try and retreat down into his basement and spend time on his own; more than anything he just wanted to confront the ghost hovering above him. He hoped that now he and Abby were starting to work things out between them that the basement could be a place they both could share, but it meant a lot to him that she understood how much of a haven it had become to him.

"Think I can do that," he answered, carefully encircling her in his arms and gently urging her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I brought your red hoodie home," she spoke softly, edging her face closer to his neck. "The case is pretty much closed and I cleared it with the director...with a wash it'll be as good as new."

Abby hadn't been certain if it was a good idea to bring it back with her, but she didn't want to leave it with all the other boxes of evidence that were being held indefinitely. She was worried though, that it might stir up bad memories for Gibbs, and if that was the case she would get rid of it.

In a way it was a reminder of what had happened but it was also something that could help them work through any physiological struggles. Abby had always loved seeing him in the red hoodie and she didn't want that to be marred by visions of how she'd seen it crumpled on the floor after his abduction.

"Is that okay?" she finally asked when he hadn't said anything. "I can take it back if you don't want it anymore."

"It's okay, Abby...can't keep avoiding everything coz it reminds me of what happened. Besides, it's a good hoodie, and I know it's one of your favorites." Gibbs pulled her tighter into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

Abby nuzzled into the curve of his neck, sighing contently after she breathed in his scent. "It's one of my favorites coz you wear it...it smells like you, and I know you wear it coz it's comfy and warm, but it's pretty sexy too."

"Good to know," Gibbs chuckled. "Sooner we get that thing washed and dried the better then."

Happy that his mood had lightened, Abby curled her hand around the back of his neck and drew him into a slow kiss, speaking against his lips when they parted. "I'll put it on to wash and make us some lunch. You feel like a shower? I can help you get undressed first."

"You really are gonna try and get me naked any chance you get aren't ya?" Gibbs teased, referring back to her admittance that she no longer had to hide her desire to get his clothes off. "Gonna be in trouble when all these injuries are properly healed aren't I?"

Abby bit her bottom lip as she led him from the basement, knowing full well she'd have him naked every opportunity she got.

"You have no idea."

TBC...


	20. Mine

A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews, they really are appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Mine**

The next few days at Gibbs' place were spent sleeping, relaxing and recovering in each other's company, as well as sitting and chatting with the numerous visitors that dropped by. Gibbs and Abby made the most of the time by trying to get to know each other in a different setting, under completely different circumstances than what they were used to at work.

Abby continued to change Gibbs' bandages at least once a day until Ducky gave him the all clear to leave them off now that the skin had started to heal over. The color of Gibbs' bruises had begun to lighten slightly from the deep purple that marred his upper torso and the abrasions around his wrists no longer looked as inflamed and raw as when he'd been rescued.

Gibbs had even gotten used to Abby rubbing the arnica gel over his back, chest and shoulders. Though Abby suspected that had more to do with the drawn out massages and kisses that resulted from them touching, and which ended up being the cause of her taking twice as long to work the gel into his skin.

Each day Gibbs was pushing himself to do more, and as much as Abby tried to dissuade him from doing anything, he insisted that he was feeling better. He had started to dress himself much to Abby's disappointment, but she remained close by just in case he needed her help.

The sight of the stiches marked out across his skin was something she was still having difficulty getting used to. They would soon be gone but new scars would join the gunshot wounds and other blemishes from his past, all carrying their own memories and stories of survival.

While some of his muscles were still getting used to normal movements, Gibbs was moving around more easily and had been down to spend time in the basement, both alone and with Abby. Each day the physical injuries and impediments were lessening and he was slowly beginning to return to what he had been before he'd been abducted.

They were both still trying to catch up on sleep and let their bodies and minds properly heal and so most nights headed to bed early, together, falling asleep in each other's arms. Gibbs' nightmares had calmed down somewhat, though he put that down to having Abby with him during the day and in his bed at night. There was every possibility that once he was fully recovered and they tried to return to a normal life, the nightmares would become just as severe again, but at the moment Gibbs was more concerned about Abby.

On the surface she appeared to be coping, but Gibbs could tell underneath the facade she'd put up to stop him from worrying that she was still struggling with some things.

As they sat on the couch in his living room after dinner, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the weight of her body leaning into his side, Gibbs decided it was time to talk to her about what had happened earlier that morning.

He'd awoken before Abby, as had become customary since they'd started sharing the same bed. But this morning as he'd been watching her sleep, her arms and legs had frantically fought against him, the anxious murmur of his name escaping from her lips. Gibbs had held onto her, trying to sooth her with gentle touches and soft words until she broke through sleep haze, clinging to him as her breathing slowed and her heart beat calmed.

They'd laid together quietly for a few minutes, absorbing each other's nearness, but when Gibbs had asked her if she was alright, Abby had only offered him a rushed "fine," before making her excuses to go to the bathroom.

But now he wasn't going to let it be pushed aside as easily. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about how Abby fit into his future, how he wanted and needed her in his life, he also couldn't forget what Ducky had told him. She'd suffered just as much as he had and Gibbs could no longer wait for her to bring up how some things were clearly still affecting her.

"You okay?" He asked, picking up Abby's hand and circling over her knuckles with his thumb.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, I guess all this sitting around and looking after you can tire a girl out." She forced a weak smile to her lips, turning slightly within his embrace to look up into his eyes. "But I wouldn't have it any other way, Gibbs."

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before settling his cheek on the top of her head. "And what about this morning?"

Abby sighed, threading her fingers through his. "I suppose some things are gonna take longer to get over than others..."

What Ducky and Tony had said to Gibbs about the way Abby had reacted to his abduction had knocked the wind right out of him. He knew she'd be upset, that much was obvious, but the more time that passed and the longer they spent together, Gibbs found it more difficult to question what they felt for each other.

There would be risks, with the type of job he had and the life that he'd led up until now, it would be arrogant to think there wouldn't be. But if he'd learnt anything from what had happened with Hastings, it was that he and Abby would only ever truly be happy if they were together.

"Heard what you went through while I was gone...I know you wanna take care of me, Abbs, but you need to let me look after you too."

While Gibbs knew Abby saw his need to do things for himself as wanting his independence back, which partly it was, it was also his attempt at wanting to do things for Abby without her feeling like he'd turned the tables on her.

The way he'd dealt with what had happened up until now had been much different from the way he usually coped with this type of situation. While some of the guilt and his tendency to brood was still there, Gibbs hadn't let it completely overtake him. His need to withdraw further into himself after something like this had been pushed aside because his desire to spend time with Abby, and try and look after her too had been at the forefront of his mind.

Gibbs knew the changes in his behavior were attributed to Abby, for a number of reasons, but what mattered was that he had been willing to not revert back to his old habits. That alone showed him just how much of an impact Abby was already having in his life.

"They shouldn't have said anything," Abby rolled her eyes, having a good idea of who had told him. "I didn't want to worry you, coz I'm alright now."

Abby hadn't told Gibbs about how she'd coped, or hadn't coped as it turned out, because aside from not wanting him to worry about her, she didn't want him to try and take on the blame for something he'd had no control over.

"But ya weren't, and you're still not...not completely, and that's important to me Abby, you're important to me. I wasn't the only one affected in this, so we've gotta help each other, which means letting me take care of you as well."

As much as she wanted him to help her, Abby had held onto the belief that by dealing with what she'd gone through on her own she was lessening the burden on him. But Abby knew she had to let him help her, just as she was asking Gibbs to let her help him. If the two of them being together was going to work, they needed to look after each other emotionally and mentally

She'd always loved his protectiveness of her, what seemed to be a natural instinct in him to make sure she was happy and taken care of. Sometimes it was the little things, like bringing her caf-pows or a kiss on the cheek, and sometimes it was bigger things, like threatening to break every bone in her ex-boyfriend's body. But to Abby they all meant just as much, they all showed how caring for her came as naturally to Gibbs as breathing.

"You don't have to try to take care of me Gibbs," she turned her head slightly and stretched her neck to brush her lips gently over his. "You already do."

"Wanna do more," he said softly against her lips. "You can talk to me about anything, Abbs, we can't keep stuff from each other...this is too important."

Abby twisted her body around and sat up so she could lean her forehead against Gibbs'. "I know," she whispered, "and I know you've been trying...sharing things with me a bit at a time, not to mention letting me constantly fuss over you...I just didn't want you to worry about things that had been out of your control."

Gibbs tenderly rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Worries me more when I don't know what's going on. And it might have been out of my control then, but it's not now."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the weight of her against him and her warm breath fanning over his skin. He'd shared some of the minor details about his abduction, but the things he'd kept guarded from her, the details of what Hastings had really threatened to do with both of them, Gibbs had kept to himself. He realized it was unfair of him to ask Abby to tell him everything and not do the same in return, and if he wanted their relationship to work he would need to be honest about everything.

"We've got lots to talk about, Abby...some things are gonna take longer than others," he acknowledged, opening his eyes to find her emerald gaze staring back at him. "We don't carry the burdens alone anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Abby nodded gently against him. "I promise not to do a runner like I did this morning...and I'll try to open up more."

Heartened by her words, Gibbs' lips sought out Abby's, mumbling against her. "Just wanna look after you as much as you've looked after me."

Abby's breath quickened at his rough voice, his hands curving over her hips to bring her closer. She whimpered into his mouth as his hand covered her ass, each of his brief kisses managing to raise her arousal and question her ability to restrain herself.

Gibbs teased her lips apart with his tongue, barely touching her as he lazily licked his way over her bottom lip. When he ended the kiss, his passion lidded eyes only helped to spur her on. "So does that mean you're gonna help me get undressed then?"

Gibbs chuckled lightly, "If that's what you need."

"Think you're the only one who can give me what I need," her voice was husky, though the seriousness of her words was not lost on either of them. "And I mean that in every way, Jethro."

Not calling him Gibbs had taken some getting used to. The majority of the times she remembered to call him Jethro, it happened without her thinking and was usually when they were sharing intimate moments, his name coming out as a whisper or groan in between kisses or touches. That in itself amazed Abby considering whenever he touched her she could barely form a coherent thought, or even remember her own name.

Gibbs carefully pulled Abby onto his lap, her knees settling on either side of hips. Resting his hands on her waist Gibbs leaned forward to nibble along the fleshy tip of her earlobe, his low voice sending shudder down her spine right to her core. "Doesn't matter where I am, what I'm doing, or what you need...you always come first, Abby."

Secretly he'd always put her first, though sometimes he managed to hide it better than others, but now Abby didn't need to doubt where she stood with him. He wanted her to be the center of his life, just as Ducky had said he had become the center of Abby's.

All he could think about as the warmth of her body settled on top of him, was that he wanted her with such a deep passion that he hadn't felt since his younger years with Shannon. His injuries had healed sufficiently enough now that he wasn't willing to wait to be with her anymore.

Moving his lips down the side of her neck, Gibbs nuzzled his face against her soft creamy skin, his tongue darting out to swipe over her pulse point before his mouth moved across the front of her neck. Abby's head fell back to give him greater access and she squirmed against him, trying to ease the ache that was rapidly gaining intensity and making Gibbs part his legs so her backside slipped between his thighs.

Abby's arms wound around his neck, sighing at the slight pressure of his lips against her as she trembled in his arms and was suddenly overcome with so many different emotions. "I was scared, Gibbs...scared I'd lost you, that we'd never get a chance to be together and that I'd never really be able to say that you were mine...that I wouldn't be able to make you understand how much I love you."

Gibbs stopped all of his movements except for the gentle rubbing of his cheek against hers. "Me too, and I'm yours, Abby...all yours. I know it's difficult but I don't want us to remember the bad things that came out of this, just the good, gotta try and focus on that...on us."

Abby nodded gently and pulled back slightly from him, unable to hide her smile at what he'd said. "Mine," she whispered, her fingers trailing down the side of his face.

He leaned into her touch, turning his face to kiss her palm and make his way his way towards her wrist as he held onto the back of her hand. Lifting up his chin Abby brought his mouth up to hers, the touch of their lips making them both gasp as tiny volts of electricity surged through their bodies.

The kiss quickly deepened, Gibbs sucking on Abby's tongue as it delved between his lips to slide over his teasingly. His fingers sought out her warm skin, slipping under the back of her t-shirt and the light black sweater she wore before moving around to her front to take a lace encased breast into his hand.

Abby tore her mouth away from his, panting not only from their kisses but the shot of arousal that flared between her legs when Gibbs began to lightly massage the plump weight of her breast, palming her nipple through the material of her bra.

She could feel him hardening between her parted thighs and couldn't stop herself from gently rocking against him, the friction and heat they were generating making Gibbs groan.

So many times in the last several days they'd had to stop themselves from taking the next step in their relationship, but this time he had no intention of stopping. Stilling the movements of Abby's hips, he held her gaze, their labored breathing mingling as Gibbs nipped playfully at her lips. "Let's take this upstairs...'bout time I made you mine."

TBC...


	21. Giving In

A/N: This chapter is where the rating changes to M :)

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Giving In**

Gibbs staggered, taking Abby with him as they stumbled towards the wall in his bedroom. She was pinned underneath him, the solid weight of him immediately sending her hormones spiralling out of control, spurred on further by his rough hands sliding under her shirt.

Abby ran her trembling fingers through his silver hair, drawing his face nearer to hers. The collision of their lips was desperate and hungry, both of them searching to satisfy a desire long restrained. Abby let out a gratified moan as her tongue slipped between his lips. The tension in her had slowly been building over the last several days with each touch and every kiss, and as Gibbs held her head in place trying to take control, she knew this time her need for him would be almost impossible to ignore.

For several moments Abby allowed him to take the lead before fastening her hands onto his backside and pulling him closer. Gibbs' groan as he thrust his hips into her caused them to break the kiss and in the silence of the room the only sounds that could be heard were their mirroring gasps for breath.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she mumbled against his lips feeling his hips rotating against hers.

"I need you, we've waited long enough."

Gibbs sought out the spider web tattoo on her neck and traced it with his tongue, licking in rhythm with the grinding of his hips into her. Abby could feel the bulge contained within his pants against her and let her head fall back against the wall, giving in to the sensations his mouth and body were stirring up in her.

"You might have healed a bit, but I'm pretty sure you still don't have the strength for us to do this against the wall," she breathed.

She nudged him towards the bed, her hands on his ass keeping them close as they took each step. Gibbs lifted her sweater over her head, the t-shirt of his that she wore quickly following it. He kissed his way over the swell of each breast, burying his face in the valley of her cleavage, his hands holding firmly onto her waist as he kissed every exposed inch.

Abby let go of his backside to undo her bra, Gibbs slipping it off as his mouth sealed over one of her nipples. She gasped at the feel of him tonguing the sensitive bud, his fingers rolling the other nipple at the same time.

Unable to keep herself from his skin anymore, Abby reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. Still not wanting to be too rough with him, she paused when his arms stopped her from going any further and removing it.

"Gibbs," she moaned, feeling his hand at the zipper of her jeans. "I need some help getting your t-shirt off."

With one last flick of each nipple under his tongue, Gibbs drew back from her to allow her to lift the t-shirt over his head. Even with the bandages removed, and the wounds on his torso looking better, Abby didn't want him to be too physical and risk all the healing that had taken place. She knew he'd want to be as dominant in bed as he tried to be with everything else, and she couldn't wait to be completely at his mercy, but this time she fully intended on taking control.

A rush of heat and moisture centred between her legs under his lustful gaze, which wandered over her body, his hands seeking out her zipper once more and teasingly lowering it. Abby reached out to cup him through the front of his tented sweatpants, feeling the hard length of him as her fingers glided up and down.

Gibbs slipped his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and panties, slowly easing them down her legs to pool around her ankles. He took a step back, his darkened eyes taking in the sight of her. Abby's heart beat soared and she shivered under his intense stare, her body now completely bare to him.

Taking hold of her hips, his strong fingers glided over her soft skin as he tried to memorize every detail of her with his eyes. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined, Abbs."

While Abby had seen a significant amount of Gibbs' naked skin over the last several days, he'd been left with only fantasies that his mind had created of what was hidden under her clothes. Falling asleep next to her each night he'd been so tempted to do more than just hold her. It was the visions of what her soft curves might feel like under his hands that had helped give him the strength to try and push away the nightmares that threatened to pervade his sleep.

Sliding her hands into the sides of Gibbs' sweatpants Abby pushed them down, her eyes narrowing in on the front of his boxers. Noticing him twitch under her scrutiny she no longer felt like she couldn't openly stare at him. He was hers in every way possible.

Hooking a finger into the front of his boxers Abby pulled him closer and lowered the material over his erection. She heard Gibbs' frustrated groan as she slipped the last remaining piece of clothing from his body, her fingers trailing down his legs and never once letting her eyes wander from the straining organ now in her view.

Standing back up to her full height, Abby held her breath at finally being able to see all of him, something she never would have believed could happen a week ago. She took a moment to stand in front of him, their skin bare and their emotions so open and vulnerable that Abby found herself at a loss what to say. She was captivated by his nakedness and so completely overwhelmed by the desire she saw reflected back at her.

Gibbs' fingers ghosted up the inside of her creamy thighs and Abby parted her legs slightly, a silent plea for where she wanted him to touch her. But Gibbs already knew, because he was aching to touch her as well. He wanted to see her lose control and come apart under his caresses.

The slow tortuous movements of his hands over her thighs faltered when Abby took his rigid cock into her hand, lightly stroking her fingers along his length as he thrust into her touch. Gibbs groaned, propelling his hips forward, ignoring the flexing of his healing muscles as he gave himself up to the escalating arousal her fingers were creating.

The sight of him taking pleasure from her, one hand gripping her hip as the other neared her moist depths almost pushed Abby over the edge. He teased her slick swollen folds with two fingers, eliciting a strangled moan from her as she tried to remain coherent enough to keep massaging him when he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

"Gibbs...wait..." she gasped, her hand moving from his hardness to grab onto his waist for support when his thumb began to circle her clit.

Abby could feel her orgasm building, the heavy ache in her lower belly narrowing to a deep pulse between her legs as Gibbs continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her. She was so close, her body crying out for him to finish her off, to find the relief she'd wanted him to give her for so long, but after everything they'd talked about she didn't want this to just be about her.

She needed Gibbs to be buried inside her, their first time had to be about them both, about what they'd gone through together and strengthening what they had. Abby wanted their bodies to be joined as they took their next step towards a future together.

"Need you inside me..."she panted for air frantically, her hips still grinding against his hand. "This is all about us, not just me."

Gibbs slowly withdrew his fingers and Abby sighed at the loss of contact, framing his face in her hands to kiss him. She gently sought entrance into his mouth, the kiss gaining in intensity with each stroke of her tongue against his.

As much as she wanted to keep on kissing him, Abby needed more, to feel him filling her...completing her, as their bodies moved together. Breaking away from his lips she took Gibbs' hand and climbed onto the bed, urging him to follow as she lay down in the center.

Wanting Gibbs to put the least amount of pressure on his body she instructed him to lie on his back and straddled his hips. As Abby looked down at him underneath her, any control over her desire for him disintegrated. She'd reined herself in for days and that waiting had only added to her need for him, but now there would be no more holding back.

Sliding down his legs, she avoided his injured knee and took him into her hand again, massaging the fully hardened length of him. Abby could tell he was getting closer to his climax but before she gave them both what they wanted, she needed to taste him.

Licking over the head of his erection, she let the pearly beads of moisture sit on her tongue for a moment before taking the tip of him into her mouth and sucking gently. Slowly she slid her lips along him, just far enough so she could feel the head of his cock cradled against her tongue.

"Abby," he growled from above her, "you keep going and I'm not gonna be able to stop myself."

Letting him slip from her mouth, she grinned impishly and moved back up his body. Placing one hand on the bed next to his side, she let Gibbs help steady her hips as she guided him inside her. Gradually easing down on him, her eyes drifted shut and her lips parted to let a moan of pleasure escape. With each inch of him that pushed inside her, Abby felt her walls ripple and stretch to his size.

When he was buried to the hilt she sat up to her full height on top of him, Gibbs' strong hands holding her hips still. Opening her eyes she circled her hips once, trying to generate some friction between their joined bodies as he throbbed inside her.

Looking down on Gibbs and the bruises and cuts that covered him, Abby knew that this first time together meant so much to both of them. Things could have turned out so differently and she couldn't be anything but grateful that from such pain and heartache, something so joyful was taking place between them.

"I love you," she whispered, the feel of his skin under her fingertips as she traced softly over his chest and the snug feel of him inside her all seeming surreal.

"I love you too, Abbs, more than my next breath."

She believed him. All through his abduction and into his recovery, Gibbs had always put her above himself. It was a selfless love, unlike she'd ever experienced before, and she never wanted to let it, or him, go.

Feeling Gibbs thrust his hips up, Abby took his not so subtle hint and grinned at him. He was so hot and hard inside her, she never wanted to forget what this felt like, their bodies pulsing and perfectly fitting together. For so long she'd tried to imagine what being with him would be like, but not even her most vivid and erotic fantasies had even come close to this.

Rising up, Abby began to ride him, taking him in over and over as her moans and deep breathing became louder and more erratic. Wanting to avoid putting any pressure on his chest, she alternated between using her legs to propel her up and down his length and leaning forward to grip onto the mattress and drive her lower body down on him.

Gibbs kept his firm hold on her hips as he stroked into her, one of his hands moving between her legs every now and then so he could flick her clit with his finger. She watched as his passion heavy gaze drifted between her breasts and where their bodies were joined, eventually lifting his eyes to lock onto hers.

The slowness of her movements was soon overcome by their need, Gibbs thrusting up as much as his body would allow and Abby picking up her pace as she undulated sinuously above him.

The bed rocked underneath them as she picked up more momentum, hoping that Gibbs' injuries were alright to cope with the amount of movement. The look of passion on his face however, and the way he continued to try and push up deeper into her gave Abby the reassurance she needed.

"Oh god..." she ground out. "Jethro...I'm gonna..."

Abby felt her orgasm start to rip through her, her body crying out for release as her internal muscles started to tighten around him. She sank down on him several more times, his name bursting from between her lips in a scream of pleasure as her back arched and her whole body trembled around him.

Gibbs surprised her when he rolled them over, his hands clutching onto her hips tightly in an effort to stay inside her. Readjusting himself, he leaned all his weight on his arms and hands, which rested on either side of Abby's shoulders.

She continued to shudder and ripple around him, every cell in her body still at a heightened state as Gibbs began stroking into her from his new position on top of her.

"Gibbs..." It was a half hearted attempt at a protest which came out as more of a moan, his hardness sliding in and out of her while her quivering flesh tried to calm from her orgasm.

She didn't have long to worry about him hurting himself because with a few more powerful thrusts Gibbs' body tensed, his hips driving into her with a force she thought he'd be incapable of. He groaned her name into her neck as he came, shockwaves rolling through him as his upper body collapsed off to the side of Abby.

For several moments all that could be heard in the quiet room was the sound of their combined deep breathing. Abby's arms wove around his back, soothing his skin with light touches. She loved feeling the weight of him on top of her and having him still buried inside her.

"You okay?" she asked softly when he hadn't moved, worried that he'd injured himself.

"Guess I got a little carried away," he chuckled, kissing his way across her bare shoulder in between gasps for air.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"I'm okay, Abbs...might be a little sore tomorrow, but it was more than worth it."

Rolling off her, Gibbs nestled her into his side, lifting his head off the pillow to draw her into a tender kiss. His lips slowly swept over Abby's, teasing and gently tugging, reassuring her that he hadn't hurt himself.

"You think a soak in the bath might help?" Abby asked, breaking the kiss and laying her head on his shoulder, her fingers lightly skimming over his chest.

"Depends, you gonna join me to wash and massage some of my aching muscles?" Gibbs' hand ran up and down her spine, curving over ass when she tilted her face up to press her lips to his again.

Abby smiled brightly, unable to hide her happiness. "With an offer like that I can hardly refuse can I?"

TBC...one more chapter to go...


	22. A New Start

A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter, thanks again for reading and all the wonderful reviews. And one last lot of big hugs to Gosgirl for all her help, pretty sure I'd never have got to those final last words without her :)

* * *

**Chapter 22 – A New Start**

Lifting a leg over the side of the bathtub and into the water, Gibbs felt himself instantly start to relax the second the rest of his body followed and gently eased down into the warmth. A sweet honey smell flooded up through his nose from the dense covering of bubbles that surrounded him, and he smiled at the thought of how it would taste on Abby's skin.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked her, looking at the small bottle on the wash basin.

Standing beside the bath Abby bit the corner of her bottom lip, trying to hide her smug grin. "I got Ziva to pack it with the things she brought over for me."

Gibbs couldn't hide his own grin at her confidence. "Like that you're planning ahead...I'm gonna smell a bit girly though."

"Lucky there's only you and I here then...and I wouldn't say you'll smell girly, good enough to eat maybe."

"Was thinking I could test that theory out on you later."

He hoped a soak in the bath would give him time to rest a little and get some of his strength back, because now that he knew what it was like to be with Abby he wanted more.

"You're supposed to be resting remember," she playfully scolded him.

Abby had made him promise to stay in bed until she'd filled the bath and put some Epsom salts in, which Gibbs assumed had come from in among the medical supplies Ducky left. After looking through the cupboards in the kitchen she'd also managed to find enough candles to light the small room to set the mood.

Gibbs watched from his place in the bath as her soft curves were revealed to him again when she lifted one of his baggy t-shirts over her head. The flames from the candles flickered behind her, making her pale skin appear like it was glowing.

Unable to stop himself, Gibbs reached out to run his hand down her hip and the outside of her thigh. "Think I could have a problem, Abbs..."

"What?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Not gonna be able to stop touching you."

She let out a relieved sigh and took hold of his hand. "Well then we both could be in trouble, though I'm not sure I see it as a problem," she smiled at him coyly.

"Not at home..." Gibbs admitted returning her grin, "work's gonna be a challenge though."

When it came to them spending time together after work they wouldn't need to try and refrain from physical contact, but Gibbs was adamant that while they were at work they would have to try and keep it to a minimum to avoid anyone trying to discredit them.

"Scoot forward a bit," Abby told him and Gibbs slid up in the bath, the water swishing around him.

Placing her foot in behind him, she held onto the side of the bath as she climbed in and sat down behind Gibbs. Her legs slipped down on either side of Gibbs' and he fought to hold back a moan as Abby's body nestled around his, her inner thighs cradling his hips.

Her feet slid up and down his calves, her hands dipping into the water to smooth over his stomach. She'd seen the scars from the knife wounds enough to know exactly where they were and where she could move her fingers to avoid hurting him.

"Lay back," she gently urged him, their bodies snuggling together in the warm water.

"You sure I'm not too heavy?" Gibbs mumbled, doing as she asked and letting his eyes close as Abby's soothing touches over his skin continued to calm him.

When his head came to rest on her chest, Abby lifted one of her hands out of the water, gently framing his face so she could kiss his temple. "Like feeling you against me like this," she whispered next to his ear. "Reminds me that you're here, that we're both here...together"

Gibbs' eyes reopened at her words, her hand dipping back below the bubbles and water to tenderly glide over his chest and abdomen. Gibbs ran his own hands up and down the length of her legs, the water mixed with the scented liquid she'd put into the bath adding to the smoothness of her skin. "Like having you against me too."

They laid back in the bath, comfortable in the silence as Abby started to move her fingers slowly up his arms, paying close attention to his biceps as she massaged him gently. Gibbs hummed his appreciation when she reached his shoulders, her thumbs circling as her hands travelled over him.

Abby gasped when he sat up, his backside moving more snugly between her thighs. Although their earlier activities in bed had given her some relief, she still found herself wanting him again. The way their bodies were so closely embracing, every move Gibbs made heightened her arousal, making it more difficult to control herself.

Trying to refocus her attention back on him, Abby lowered her hands from his shoulders down over his back. The combination of the water and bubbles that had covered him just moments ago aided the ease with which her fingers slid across his muscles. His sleek contours and the pure masculinity of him made her heart race.

"Where do you think this is going, Abby...us I mean?"

Startled by his question, Abby's fingers stopped moving over his back. "Gibbs?"

He didn't miss the nervousness in her voice and realized he needed to explain himself more before she got the wrong impression.

"I was thinkin'...not sure I like the idea of not having you here once we go back to work...thought maybe tomorrow we could pick up some more of your things from your apartment...if you wanted to stay a bit longer."

Abby felt excitement and nerves rush through her all at once. As much as she'd tried not to think about having to go back to her empty apartment and getting back to the way things had been before Gibbs had been abducted, it had been impossible not to. A lot would be different now that she and Gibbs were together, but after spending so much time with him the last several days, Abby didn't want to have to let go of that. She wanted to be with him every spare moment and fall asleep with him every night.

"You want me to stay?" She asked quietly, resuming her light touches over his back.

"Only if you want to...we can just try it for a while, see if you can live with me in full bastard mode and then..." he trailed off, unsure whether he should let her know just how much he had been thinking about their future.

"And then what?" Abby prompted.

She leaned forward against him, the front of her body pressing into his back and her cheek resting against his neck. Abby lifted her legs to cross over his, her hands sliding under his arms to gently cross over his chest so she could wrap herself around him as much as possible. She wanted to give him the strength to say what he needed to...what she hoped he was going to say.

"I don't wanna risk losing you again, Abby...want you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Gibbs, and you forget I've already seen you in every stage of bastard mode...I'll still love you, that won't change...even if we're living together."

"So...you want to try then?" he asked hesitantly.

Gibbs was sure he wanted her to move in with him, but he wanted to give her some time to get used to living with him when he wasn't injured. He had no doubt he'd changed in the time since his abduction and he hoped Abby had seen the changes in him too. He found himself willing to adjust to the developments between them, all he cared about was that she wouldn't leave him.

Abby sat back from him and began kissing the back of his neck and along his shoulder. "If you're sure," she breathed against his skin.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," she said softly, smiling and nuzzling into the side of his neck. "We still have tomorrow off before we go back to work, we can drive over to my apartment and bring some more of my things over."

Angling his head, Gibbs drew Abby into a sensual kiss, their lips pressing together, tongues sliding and searching. He groaned into her mouth when her hands started to wander again, his own reaching around to roam up the outside of her thighs and hips.

They slowly broke apart, Gibbs gently nibbling on Abby's bottom lip before their foreheads leaned into one another.

"I'm not perfect either," Abby admitted, referring back to Gibbs saying he was a bastard. "So you need to tell me if I do something wrong or upset you."

"You're pretty close to perfect," Gibbs grinned.

Abby couldn't hide the blush that colored her cheeks, even though she knew he was teasing her. "And you're a sweet talker."

"We'll work through whatever comes up, Abbs...we've both been through a lot, feel like this is the next step for us."

"It is," Abby agreed, "and if I have you to come home to at the end of the day, pretty sure I can get through anything."

She was all too aware of the apprehension both of them would feel in being separated so soon after Gibbs' abduction. They were both slowly dealing with their issues, but having the other close by gave them the support and comfort they needed to do that. Abby wasn't sure, but if they went back to living apart it may actually slow down the process of them healing mentally and emotionally.

They also wouldn't have to worry about the other's safety as much, and while Abby figured that anxiety may in time start to lessen, she realized going back to her apartment could do more harm than good.

With both of their strong personalities it wouldn't always be smooth sailing living together, but they had learnt a lot from being confronted with the intensity of their feelings for one another. For the first time in her life Abby felt settled, and in the few days they'd spent together while Gibbs was recovering she knew they had gotten closer. The danger they'd faced had brought their feelings rushing to the surface, but keeping those emotions there since had been completely natural.

Gibbs moved his face back from Abby's and relaxed against her. "If we're gonna do this at the end of every day, you won't hear any complaints from me."

She let her hands travel across his shoulders and along the smoothness of his arms as they disappeared under the water, her fingers sliding between his as he continued his touches along her legs."You talking about the bath...or the sex?"

"Both," Gibbs answered huskily, the confidence clear in his voice.

"Here was me thinking I'd be the one to wear you out," Abby giggled.

"If someone hadn't promised me a wash and massage I think I could've given you a run for your money," he teased.

Abby shook her head, if she'd been convinced Gibbs wouldn't injure himself somehow she'd have let him prove his point right there in the bath. But she had plenty of time to explore that train of thought once he was fully recovered.

"I did promise you that didn't I?" She wriggled slightly underneath him, trying to sit up fully. "Lean forward a bit," she whispered next to his ear.

Sitting up, Gibbs' backside was once again nestled snugly between Abby's thighs and she struggled against the urge to circle her hips and rub against him. Now that she knew what it felt like to have him inside her, to have his fingers stroking her, her instinct to be joined with him would take a lot more to keep under control until he was fully healed.

Returning her attention to Gibbs, Abby picked up the small jug on the side of the bath and filled it with water to wet his hair, threading her fingers through and making sure his head was covered with water. Squeezing out some shampoo into the palm of her hand, she gently started to work it through his hair, massaging the short bristles on the nape of his neck.

Gibbs groaned as her fingers massaged the soapy suds into his soft silver hair. Abby had no doubt that from his reaction this would be something they would do on a regular basis, not to mention her wanting to wash every other part of his body. Every inch of him was just waiting for her to run her hands and mouth over, to feel, to taste.

"Feels good, Abbs," Gibbs murmured sleepily.

His eyes drifted shut, giving in to the contentment that washed over him. It was only early days in their relationship and in having to deal with the consequences of the chaos that Hastings had brought to their lives, but with Abby beside him Gibbs felt as if he'd come out the other side of the ordeal with a lot to be grateful for.

Abby had always kept him grounded, and having her in his life on a more permanent basis would give him the meaning he'd spent so long looking for. Gibbs' failed marriages had been an attempt to somehow bring back Shannon, his way of trying to replace a part of him that he'd lost...a part of him that he'd never found, until now.

"Everything about you feels good," Abby said softly.

Her fingers continued to massage his head, pushing gently through his hair even though Gibbs was certain it would be well beyond clean now. He didn't want her to stop, but the way his body was relaxing and soaking up her caresses he was worried he would drift off to sleep before long.

"Gonna be asleep soon if you keep going," he smirked.

Abby pressed a kiss to his shoulder. As much as being this close to him excited her, she couldn't deny she was starting to feel increasingly tired too. Between waking up early with her nightmare and the welcome ache in her muscles from their physical activities, she was ready to curl up in Gibbs' arms and fall asleep. "Must be time for bed then."

Dropping her hands away from him, she then rinsed the shampoo from hair, letting the water run down over him several times as her fingers ensured all the soapiness was washed away. She finished washing down his face, neck and chest and lightly massaged the rest of his body that she could reach. Had Gibbs been more awake she would've focused on his groin more, but she didn't want to get him too worked up and then him end up being frustrated if he couldn't follow through on what his body wanted to do.

There would be plenty of time for that later, it was more important that he rested now.

Once they'd climbed out of the bath and dried each other off, Gibbs put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt while Abby slipped on some panties and one of Gibbs' NIS t-shirts.

She held back the covers as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands sliding around her hips and drawing her closer to him. Gibbs gently pushed up her t-shirt, far enough so he could press his lips to the bare skin of her stomach.

"Wanted to taste every inch of you with that smelly stuff on your skin," Gibbs mumbled sleepily against her.

Abby couldn't help but grin. She had no doubt once he was physically back to normal their sex life would tilt her world off its axis, and she couldn't wait. "Guess we'll just have to try all this again tomorrow night then."

She tangled her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss across her abdomen. "Or tomorrow morning?" Gibbs suggested.

Abby framed either side of his face with her hands, bending down to tenderly brush her lips over his. "Told you at the hospital...no negotiations needed for me to share your bed with you, that includes sleeping and more physical things as well."

Lying down on his back, Gibbs urged Abby to follow him and she settled beside him on his side of the bed. For the first time since he'd been rescued...the first time since they'd been together, Gibbs was able to pull Abby tightly to his chest and not wince in pain.

His tired eyes fought to stay open as he carefully pushed several tendrils of hair back behind her ear, smiling contentedly at how she molded perfectly to his body in every way.

"So I guess this is serious then," Abby said quietly, entangling her legs with his. "Me moving in...what we just did, in bed and in the bath..."

"Never been more serious, Abbs...if you think you can put up with me, want you to be mine...always."

"I want that too." Abby nuzzled her face into his neck, sighing as she let her body finally relax.

Closing her eyes and resting her hand over Gibbs' heart, Abby let the steady rhythm start to lull her into a state of slumber. After all this time, she felt like every part of her was at peace. Physically she was satisfied, emotionally and mentally both she and Gibbs were on the mend. There would no doubt be tough times ahead as well, but for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she was happy.

This is where she knew she belonged, where they both belonged...together. The last week had been about recovery and healing, the future was about them growing and moving on.

They could've lost everything, could've seen their world shattered into a million painful pieces, but instead they'd found something they'd both been searching for, something they'd had all along...each other.

The End.


End file.
